Letters to Subaru
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: -AU- A mysterious girl asked Yui a favor to pass her letters to Subaru, how will her actions changes Subaru's life? Ayato x Yui, Subaru x OC [Thalia] Read to find out!
1. Fateful Encounter

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Diabolik Lovers

This is my first fanfic for this fandom, Nice to meet you guys! This fic is not based on the game and anime but I'll try my best to make theirs personalities as it is from anime.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to all Ayato x Yui fans.

Any similarities from other fics are purely coincidental, and so are any allusions to real events, places and people.

* * *

**"Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter One: Fateful Encounter**

**-…Yui's POV….-**

"_Oh God, How could I have forgotten the promise I made with Ayato-kun. What if he gets mad and forbids me from leaving the mansion ever again."_

"_It wasn't my fault to begin with. It was the mysterious girl with lilac hair; I have to admit she looked gorgeous in that baby blue dress. The only thing which intrigues me is her appearance. Somehow I found it quite similar to the ones that I'm living with."_

"_What if she's a vampire and how is she related to the Sakamaki's? Hey no, focus Yui. You're reaching the mansion '__**soon'."**_

"Teddy, someone is in deep trouble. Shall we head to the garden? " Kanato blurted refusing to answer the questions asked by Yui.

"Bitch~Chan! Over here." Laito called while giving her one of his flirty winks.

"Laito-kun. Is there anything you want from me?"

"Ouch…You made me looked like a pervert. Come on, hurry up we shouldn't let the prize winner wait any longer." Laito commented as she started pushing Yui into the mansion's common room where Ayato and Subaru are.

"Oi chichinashi , You're late by a minute and 46 seconds. Too you long enough to return from the supermarket which is less than three blocks away? Beside, I'm hungry. Yours truly demands you to make me your very own Takoyaki."

"Oh, by the way… your punishment can wait till I'm full. Get ready and submit yourself to me by then." Ayato said as he grabbed the grocery bags from Yui while making his way to the kitchen to set up the necessary equipments for making Takoyaki.

"Before I forget, Subaru-kun. You got a letter from a girl , I met at the supermarket earlier. She's the reason why I was late. Anyway, If you were to excuse me… Ayato's waiting for me." with that Yui passed him the letter before she made her way to the kitchen.

**3 Minutes later...**

"Komori, Thank you…"

"You're welcome, Subaru-Kun." Yui shouted from the kitchen while trying to dodge Ayato as he's throwing flours at her as one of her punishments.

"Stop it, Ayato-kun. This is one of my favorite dresses."

"I love your pouty face when you're angry. Do it again."

"No. Would you kindly pass me a cup of water?"

"There, you are not angry with me are you?" Ayato asked as he lifted her chin.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm just mad at myself for being late. Go on, you can suck my blood if you want." Yui replied as she moved her head towards the left to allow Ayato to have full access on her neck and bare shoulder.

"Not today Yui, Always remember that you belong to Ore-sama." In a swift manner, Ayato started tracing his tongue along Yui's bottom lips asking for access even though this wasn't their first kiss but Yui had to admit; Ayato never fails to amaze her each time they kiss.

Soft moans were heard as Yui placed her arms around his necks to deepen the kiss, just as the fun was about to begin, Reiji interrupted by coughing.

"Ayato, how many times have I told you to bring your own activities to your room?"

"Tch. Can't you see that I'm almost done?"

"Ayato Sakamaki. Shall I give you a lesson on your manners straight after dinner." Keiji spoke as he closed his book.

"Alright, I give up. Bring in the food once you're done… Yui." With that Ayato retreated to his room.

"As for you young lady, be punctual for tomorrow's night manners lesson at the common room and remember to convince Ayato to attend too."

"Hai."

**-Meanwhile with Subaru….-**

As Usual, Shu the oldest son of the household was in his sleeping form; with his mp3 player attached to a wire wrapped around his neck. While Subaru was still holding onto the letter, he was still hesitating whether to flip over to take a glimpse at the content.

"_It can't be her…."_

* * *

Cliff-hanger... Leave me a review, I'll be waiting.

[1]- Okay this is hard but I need you guys to picture Yui as a family member to the Sakamaki brothers than a sacrificial bride.

[2]- chichinashi- Pancake [ A term used by Ayato to describe flat-chested lady]

Ore-sama- It's the same as Yours Truly.

God Bless!

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

22/11/2013


	2. Hey! What are you staring at?

**A/N: **Hi guys! Many thanks to those that reviewed/Favorited/alerted this fic. your reviews are the ones that keeps me going. Here's the next installment enjoy. Do bear in mind that our lovely vampires brothers are at the aged of 10 in this chapter.

**This fic is not based on the game and anime. In the future chapters, I may add a few scenes from either the game or anime.**

No Flames!

**Pairings: **Ayato x Yui, Subaru x OC [Thalia Furiko]

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Two: "Hey! What are you staring at?"**

**-… Year X75… in the garden with the sakamaki's…-**

"Pass me the ball, Ayato." Laito yelled while moving his arms up and down to block Kanato.

Being the strongest player in basketball, judging by their proximity Ayato knew that Laito's gonna miss the ball.

"Move slightly to your left Laito and I'll pass the ball to you." Ayato said while smirking as he adjusted the leather strap of his suspender.

"Gotcha." In a blink of an eye, Laito managed to grab the ball before it could even reach Kanato.

"I'm not playing anymore. I know that I'm short; Laito and Ayato would always have the upper hands at sports." Kanato cried as he went to pick up his teddy not far away.

"Kanato, hold on. We are sorry for being mean earlier and we hope that you will forgive us. Come on, I have the perfect game in mind which we triplets can beat them." Ayato said as he signaled Laito to call the rest to join them.

Shu being the animal lover at a young age before he got hooked to music has no interest in Ayato's whatsoever game. At first he rejected Laito's invitation since the triplets rarely asked them to be their play-mates.

Knowing that Shu and Reiji are not close in terms, He decided to use this to his advantage. Laito threatened to tell Reiji that Shu has always wanted to be the strongest vampire among them to prove his worthiness to their mother, Beatrix.

"Do I look like a vampire who you can blackmail with just a snap of your finger?"

"Hmm…. no but I'm sure you won't want your mom to be disappointed. Her very own son dislike his only sibling since the day he was born. You knew it from the start that Beatrix loves Reiji more than you. As a mother knowing that her son is both lazy and apathetic were bad enough."

"And you still want her to know that you disliked Reiji? I'm okay with it at most we will only have one less player but if these words were to leak out I believe you know the consequences don't you?"

"Promise me that you won't say a word out and forget about the conversation we have today."

"You have my words, Shu. Come on, the last one to reach Ayato's side is a rotten egg.

"Listen up, this time round I'm the catcher and to make things more challenging you're only limited to hide in this garden and nowhere else. Hide well and don't let me catch you. The first few to get caught will have to do a forfeit." Ayato spoke confidently.

"Come on Kanato, I know a place to hide where Ayato won't be able to find us." Laito grabbed his arms as they went to hide behind the pavilion near the area where white roses were planted.

"Subaru what are you waiting for, move your feet if you do not wish to be the first to get caught by him." Reiji kindly reminded him as he jumped over the bench to hide under the oak table nearby it.

"5."

"4."

"_Who the hell is that girl staring at me at the other side of the fence?"_

"3."

"Damn it, the game is about to start."

"2."

To the sakamaki's, visitors were considered rare since none of the brothers wanted any form of contact with others. Another reason will be their family's name were been feared by most vampires out there knowing what they are capable of since their father was the leader of their kind.

"1 and a half."

"_She sure has some guts to show up here. I believe it's not my first time seeing her here."_

"Identify yourself." Subaru demanded as he grabbed hold of her hand before Ayato ended his counting. Being a vampire he was able to travel to any locations at the speed of light.

"Su…ba…ru…kun."

"Identify yourself, lady. Do not make me repeat myself again or else I will break your wrist."

"Stop it, Subaru-kun. it's hurts." with that she cried while attempting to break free from his grasp but the more she struggles the more painful it is.

"Answer me!" Subaru yelled which caught the attention of Ayato.

"Thalia Furiko…"

"I can't hear you."

"It's Thalia Furiko, you jerk!" Thalia shouted.

"Why are you here, don't you fear us?" Subaru questioned her still not willing to let go off her wrist.

"Is it a crime to return the owner his necklace?" Tears glide down her cheeks as she spoke because she could not longer endure the pain.

"Crying won't solve any problem besides I never will and never would sympathize you."

"Hand over my necklace and how did you knew my name?"

"You're out, Subaru." Ayato blurted.

"Great, now I've to do forfeit because of you."

"Who is she, Subaru? Is she your girlfriend?" Ayato teased before he left in search for the rest.

"I'm sorry; it's my fault that you lost." Thalia whispered as she reached her pocket for the necklace.

"Listen up, from this moment on; I do not wish to see your face ever again. SCRAM!"

After all, it's this girl's fault that he lost and to think that he has to do his forfeit in front of his brothers was pretty humiliating. Not knowing that his strengths will break Thalia's wrist.

***crack***

"Thalia, look. I can explain." Subaru said as he let go out her wrist which was now red and swollen.

"No it's alright; I insist that you listen to me… Subaru-kun."

"Cut the formality, Subaru is fine."

"The necklace has your name engraved on it, so that's how I knew your name and I don't blame you; all in all I was the one at fault. Please don't feel guilty about it; I shall take this as a punishment for being a nuisance to the Sakamaki's. Here, take it and don't ever lose it again."

"I hate to tell you this but Subaru ever since you started school at night academy; I have a crush on you. Each time you walked past me, I could felt my heart throbbing. I knew that we could never be together due to our social status."

"Wait here, I will grab a bandage for you. I'm sorry it was never my intention to hurt you."

"No, it's alright. I don't intend to let it heal anyway as I would use this as a reminder; to remind myself not to offend any members of the Sakamaki's in the future."

"It really hurts that the person you admire and love the most can't return your feelings."

"As you wish, I shall take my leave now. You have my words that this will be the last time you will be seeing me. On the day you receive my letter, it will be the day where I've finally found the courage to meet you again."

"Goodbye, Subaru."

"_Thalia…."_

* * *

**Next chapter: In time with you...**

Hopefully,Subaru would meet her soon...X3 Alright guys, surprise me with your reviews and if you hit the jackpot I may update even faster.

Cookies for all~!

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

EDITED AS AT 13114

24/11/13 [ One more month to Christmas's Eve and I'm already excited about it.]


	3. In time with you

A.N: Many thanks to those that had reviewed/Favorited/alerted this fic. Your reviews made my day :3 The new favorite/follow button is so cute and I really love it with the heart next to it...X3

**Pairings: Subaru x OC, Ayato x Yui **

In this chapter, Mira Monozona is the name Thalia undergo to conceal her identity.

**Nanami**- Mira's best-friend since junior high.

**Jibreel**- A guy that likes Nanami.

**Ani**- Mira's classmate

**Miss Amalia- **Mira's Chemistry teacher

**Mr Amanji**- Subaru's Physics teacher

**Any similarities from other fic are purely coincidental and so are any allusions to real events, places and people. **

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Three: In time with you**

**-…Meanwhile… at campus…-**

Vampires and humans were separated into their respective classes based on their age and subject combinations. Shu and Reiji were third year students while the triplets were second year students and Subaru being the only first year student has to proceed to the fifth level where his classroom was located.

Since his science combinations was chemistry and physics, the school has decided to locate Subaru to class 1-1 instead of class 1-2 which happens to be Thalia's class. In order to conceal her identity in campus she will undergo the name of Mira Momozona.

"_It's been a long time since we last met; I wonder if Subaru-kun still remembers me."_

"Have you guys heard about Subaru Sakamaki's history?" Nanami said as she gathered her clique around Mira's table.

"Not again…. count me out Nanami. This was your sixth time saying it throughout this week." Jibreel replied as he volunteered to clear the dustbin.

"Jib, this is why you will never understand a girl's heart."

"Last two weeks it was Ayato's and previous week it was Shu's and Reiji's. This week we are back to Subaru's. C'mon, Nanami… just give up and accept me as your boyfriend you knew that the Sakamaki's will never lay their eyes on you. Besides, that narcissistic Ayato has found himself a mate; Tableware 'Otaku' is better way off with his books and apathetic Shu loves his music more than you. "

"Uh-no, I still have my hopes on Subaru." Nanami smiled as she patted Mira's shoulders.

"I shouldn't give up on my hopes yet. Am I right, Mira?"

Thalia being lost in her own world didn't manage to catch her best friend's speech.

"See, even Mira thinks that you should give up. " Jibreel answered.

"Mira."

"EARTH TO MIRA!"

"Huh…what? Did another fight broke out again?" Mira blurted.

"Did you hear what I said earlier?"

"Oh yes. It's about Subaru's history."

"I'm fainting…. I'm fainting… someone catch my fragile body before it reach the ground." Nanami yelled as she placed her arm on her forehead.

"I'm here for you."

"Go away, Jib… no one's interested in you."

"Quiet down guys, Miss Amalia is here." Ani warned them in the nick of time before their chemistry teacher entered.

"There you are, Miss Momozona-san. Do you mind heading next door to borrow a duster since this class is infamous for misplacing the most number of dusters in a week."

"Sure, be right back." with that Thalia stood up from her seat making her way to Subaru's class.

"In the meantime, flip your book to page 136 on Alkanes and Alkenes. Read it while we await Mira's return."

**-…Class 1-1….-**

"I know you guys are excited about physics, please take a seat and make yourself comfortable before I conduct my lesson." Mr. Amanji yelled as the class was pretty chaotic.

***Door Knocking***

"Monozona-san, how may I assist you?" Amanji asked as he started jotting down today's agenda on the board.

"Good day, Mr Amanji. I'm here to borrow a duster on behalf of Amalia-sensei."

"C'mon in. There you can have it for this period since I'm not intending to use it for my lesson. Remember to return back after the bell rung."

"I'll and thank you." Thalia smiled just as she about to leave, here comes Subaru. The process happens too sudden that Thalia didn't manage to dodge him in time causing them to collide.

"Watch where you are heading, Lady." Subaru groaned.

"It wasn't my fault; you're the one who bumped into me." Thalia pointed while straightening her skirt.

"Subaru-kun, there you are…. just in time for my lesson." Amanji interrupted while signaling Mira to leave this instant.

"Not so fast, lady." Subaru answered as he went to grab her injured wrist.

"Enough is enough… Subaru. Please let her off, I'm sure she didn't mean to offend you in the first place." Amanji pleaded.

Not wanting history to repeat itself, Subaru releases her wrist before venting his anger towards the wall.

"Mira, go."

"_Subaru… are you the Subaru I've been avoiding all these years?"_

"SCRAM, BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND…LADY!"

"Mira."

"No, I'm not leaving until I clarify my doubts with him. By any chance, are you Subaru Sakamaki?" Mira asked as she walked towards him.

"It's none of your business."

"I see."

"Listen up. The reason is simple, I do not wish to see anyone else getting hurt after that **incident **with her."

"Don't worry, you have my words. This will be our first and last meeting." with that Mira left.

"_Her voice and the way she spoke it does resembles Thalia… but it can't be her right…."_

Subaru shook his head vigorously to get rid of those thoughts in his mind.

"Damn it, I should've asked for her name."

…**-Class 1-2…-**

"What took you so long, Mira?" Nanami asked worriedly.

"I just had some encounters with Subaru."

"SERIOUSLY!"

"Why…why…why am I not the one appointed to borrow the duster instead. "

"Cut it out."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you have no feelings for Subaru Sakamaki."

"I beg your pardon, could you repeat his name once more." Mira asked politely.

"Subaru Sakamaki from Class 1-1."

Mira's eyes widen in disbelief, it was too good to be true.

"_We were so close and yet he fails to recognize me." _

"Judging by your expression; you were mesmerized by his charm am I right? It's alright your secret is safe with me because you're not the only one who has a crush on him."

"It's such a waste that he has no interest in girls at all, unlike his brother, Laito. I heard he's suspended."

"I see."

"We shall work hard to win Subaru's heart."

"Not in a million year, Nanami."

* * *

Remember to favorite or alert to catch me in my next installment, reviews are appreciated!

Next chapter: Ignited...

EDITED AS AT 13114

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

26/11/13


	4. Ignited

**BIG SHOUT OUT TO: Guest, Annie, Mariichyuu and Koko serenade... you guys are awesome :3**

Finally it's out, le full version of Mr. Sadistic Night. I so love the duet. The new favorite/follow button is cute right? :3

**Pairings: Subaru x OC, Ayato x Yui**

This chapter is dedicate to all Subaru, Ayato x Yui fans.

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Four: Ignited**

**-…Sakamaki's Household…-**

"Shall we play a game of poker, Bitch~chan."

"No thanks, I'm bad at it."

"Even better, I can be your private tutor if you like." Laito purred while shuffling the cards.

"Cut it out Laito, don't you dare flirt with my girl when I'm around. Move aside pancake, let the pro demonstrate to you." Ayato said as he took his seat next to Yui placing his wallet on the table.

"Let's revamp our rules. I believe it's your first time hearing it Yui. The loser instead of doing forfeit will have to hand over an item which is precious to them while the rest remains unchanged."

Yui knowing that if Ayato were to lose this match it will be as good as handing her over to Laito. Frankly speaking, she does not have much confident in him after losing the dart battle to Shu.

Possible images of what could happen to her after becoming Laito's possession came to her mind, as Yui shook her head to get rid of those disgusting thoughts while pulling Ayato's shirt in hopes that he would get her cue.

"What's with that look of yours Yui, don't worry you're my sister right? You have my words I won't force you to do things against your will. At most be my slave for a month."

"No one takes away things which belongs to Ore-sama."

"We shall see about that, Ayato-kun. It's not good to be greedy."

"Subaru-kun, you're back." Yui exclaimed as she has too many questions to ask him but never had the chance.

"Join us and win your dignity back, Subaru."

"What are the rules?" Subaru answered as he took his seat beside Laito.

"Simple, the loser will have to hand over an item precious to them." Laito smiled as he started distributing the cards.

**10 minutes later… **

"Damn, if only I've the queen card in my favor. I would have hit three of a kind." Laito spoke as he fold his card.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Laito… your queen card is with me." Ayato smirked as he opened his cards which reveal straight flush while Subaru only has two pair.

"Going by the rules, you're out."

"I'll be the banker." Yui smiled as she volunteered herself.

"Say Subaru, I'm just curious. Do you have an admirer?" Ayato blurted while arranging his cards.

"Why bother to ask."

"Nothing much, just doing a job what big brother does. You know if you ever need an adviser on love you can find Laito I'm pretty sure he has all the resources in his room."

"My my… which kitten has laid her eyes on you. Are we expecting female species living with us in near future?"

"Look at what Reiji has to say after he heard about this news. Tableware 'Otaku' will most probably conduct his personalized etiquette lesson weekly. "

"I heard you, Ayato. Gambling is not allowed in this household. Whoever planned this, raise your hand."

"Me." Laito muttered.

"Well done, all of you shall join Ayato in his manner lesson now." with a snap of his finger the common room turned into a classroom where a mobile whiteboard was seen in the middle of the room; a stack of notes can be found on their respective tables… each note was complied with the aim to tackle their problem in hopes that they will bear in mind that manner is the way of life.

"Let's start with Ayato first. No kissing is allowed in the household and please bring all your sexual activities to your room. This will be my final warning to you. The kitchen and common area are not the places for you to do it."

"Moving on, Laito Sakamaki. Read the notes and do some soul-searching before my next lesson."

"O-kay."

"Subaru. Just when I thought you were the perfect one in my eyes. This is simply unforgivable. I believe you know what to do after this?"

"Yes, write a thousand times "_I shall not disobey the house's rules._" and hand it up to you before tomorrow's dinner."

"Good."

"If there's nothing else enjoy your night." with that Reiji teleported to his room.

"Wait a second, Subaru. What's your last card?"

"Full house."

"Geez… mine's flush. Alright I shall invite you to join me in my next takoyaki feast."

"Neither do I need Yui nor takoyaki. But I do need a favor from you. Help me track down the girl who sent me her letters. I believe Yui has seen her before so it shouldn't be much problem."

"Deal, in return you shall pass the takoyaki recipe you have found online to Yui."

"Fine by me."

"Hold on a second, The thing is... I can't remember her looks." Yui replied.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not joking, Ayato-kun. I found it quite strange too it seems that she never existed at all."

"Whatever is it, find her by hook or by crook." Subaru commented.

**-…Meanwhile with Thalia in her rented apartment…-**

_Flashback~_

_As usual Yui was doing her weekly grocery till she heard her name been called upon. _

"_Komori Yui."_

"_Who are you?" Yui asked with fear._

"_I'm sorry for scaring you in the middle of the night. Nice to meet you, I'm Thalia Furiko."_

"_Pleased to meet you, Miss Thalia. What is your intention of stalking me?" Yui blurted getting ready to phone Ayato for help._

"_So you knew it all along…."_

"_I just want to make sure that you're still living in the Sakamaki's household."_

"_Is there anything you want from me?"_

"_Nothing else but a favor to ask from you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you mind passing this letter to Subaru-kun.__.." with that Thalia mutter a spell which resulted memory deficiency in Yui._

"_Sure." _ Yui smiled just as she wanted to ask for the girl's address she was gone.

_~End of Flashback~_

***Door knocking***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Door knocking***

"Coming." Thalia yelled as she closed her closet.

"Good day, Madam Loussier. What brings you here? Come in and have a seat."

"Same to you, Miss Thalia. I believe today's the dateline."

"Oh yes."

"_Shit, it just slips off my mind."_

"Is it possible if I ask for extension? I promise to return you the full amount by the end of this month."

"I'm sorry, you already owed me four months rental fees… it will be unfair to others if they found out. If you can't fork out this month's fees; I'm afraid that you'll have to leave this apartment as soon as possible. "

"It's alright, I understand; you're making a living too. Thank you for everything you had done for me." Thalia smiled while bowing.

"Half an hour, I want you to be out of this apartment for good."

Thalia nodded, right after Madam Loussier has left she went to phone Nanami in hopes that her house will have an empty room which she could stay for the night and think of a plan next morning before school starts.

"It's me Mira."

"Mira, it's been so long since you last called me. Don't tell me it's Madam Loussier again?"

"Jackpot. I was wondering if you can rent me your guest room for the night. I promise to leave early in the morning; I'll pay you the rental fees."

"So sorry about it Mira, it's not about the money. it just happens that my cousin is staying over the weekends. I would love to help you but you do know my mom…"

"I see…. take care. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

***Beep***

"_Wow Thalia. Such great friends you have in your contact list… pathetic. None of your friends were able to help you."_

"_What should I do now? I only have 400 vapilla [1] left. I doubt it's enough to pay for my rental deposit."_

Earlier in the day, she bumped into the guy she's been avoiding all these years and now she's been kicked out her apartment. There's nothing much to pack besides her uniform, casual clothing, photo albums; not forgetting her books. it shouldn't be a problem squeezing them into her one and only baby pink luggage with comes with a matching demi bag which she brought at discounted price.

"Good bye room, I gonna miss you." Thalia blurted looking around to make sure that she didn't left out any of her items because chances of her returning is slim.

"Cheer up, Thalia. It's not the end of the world. You still have a few thousand years to go. Now…now let's check the nearby notice board for any rental news."

"Car sales advertisement. Whatarola, Momorola and Subaru on sales. 70% off marketing price. Hurry up! 3 days left don't miss this one and only golden opportunity."

"Moving on, Royal blue tableware imported from Varis on sales. 30% off marketing price plus 10% off trade discount. 1000 pieces only. Terms and conditions apply."

After reading tons of news with regards to sales on the notice board, Thalia finally found the one she's been looking for.

"In need of **female** tenant. Walk-in interview at Sakamaki's household. Interested please make your way down the household** ASAP.** **Fees are negotiable**; fixed deposit of **400 vapilla is required**. [Non-refundable]"

"Well, it's better than nothing. Sakamaki's household. Which way was it again? I believe making a right turn down the alley and I should be able to reach the destination in five minutes. "Thalia smiled.

"_Please…please….please… I really need this place. "_

**-...5 minutes later… -**

***Knocking* **

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Knocking***

"Is everyone asleep?" Thalia thought.

Just as she was about to leave the mansion, the door opened to reveal Reiji in his nightwear still holding onto his book.

"Come in and have a seat. I believe this isn't the place for discussion."

There's only one word to describe this place **majestic**, the modern english grand staircase must have cost a bomb. The chandelier hanging above the staircase complemented it. For that instant, Thalia thought that she was staying over a hotel instead of Sakamaki's household.

"I'm astounded. A badly designed advertisement done by Ayato still has the potential to attract tenant like you." Reiji spoke while pouring her a cup of freshly brewed rose tea.

"I love the wallpapers it reminded me of someone dearly."

"Introduce yourself." Reiji demanded while adjusting his reading glasses.

"Mira Monozona. 16 years old, a girl who attended night academy. Currently finding a room to rent because she just got kicked out of her old rented apartment not long ago."

"Why? Care to explain?"

"She didn't manage to pay her fees on time and she still owed her landlord four months rental fees."

"Interesting, give me a reason why should I rent my guest room to you."

"So that she will have a place to stay and won't have to worry about her accommodation any longer. Don't worry this person over here hates to owe the Sakamaki's any favors. she'll try her best to pay her fees on time. Please accept Mira as your tenant." Thalia begged.

"A gentle reminder before you read this; we'll treat you as a member of family."

_~…..Sakamaki's Household Rules…~_

_Dear, Mira Monozona..._

_Be punctual for dinner._

_Obey all rules set by Reiji,** failure** to comply will result in etiquette lesson conducted by Reiji._

_Bring all your activities to your room… e.g kissing, playing card games etc… [**For Ayato and Laito Sakamaki**]_

_Meet at the common area at** 2am/**campus entrance straight after class, a limousine will drive to and fro campus daily. Don't be late._

_No shouting, singing and dancing after 10pm._

_Rental fees: 2500 vapilla, Fixed deposit: 400 vapilla [Fees negotiable] _

_Restricted rooms: Third level [Locked Room] and fourth level [Reiji's room]_

**_* 24 months contract, unless stated. Termination charges of 3500 vapilla will apply in event that you break the contract before due date. _**

**_*Thou shall vow not to mutter a word you hear and saw in this mansion to outsider. Failure to comply, you'll not live to see the next sunrise._**

_Your signature,_

_[Over here]_

_All rights reserved: Sakamaki's Household…Reiji Sakamaki. Year X81 ...[Sakamaki's stamp]_

Without further ado, Thalia signed it before taking out her wallet to pay her deposit with Reiji jotting down the details in his notebook.

"1500 vapilla. I'm still a student."

"2000 vapilla."

"No, how about 1800 vapilla... sounds great."

"Deal."

"By the way, since you just arrived. Your room quite messy; pardon us for the dirt you're going to see later. Is it fine that your room's next to Subaru's since Yui has already occupied the guest room located on the fourth level nearby Ayato's room."

"It's fine."

"Great. Take that stair turn to your right after which walk straight and you'll find your room labeled Mira. I'll see you soon." Reiji smiled as he made his way back to his room.

**-…15 minutes later…- **

"I've been trolled!" Thalia yawned while stretching her arms.

"_Tomorrow will be even better."_

* * *

[1] The vampire's currency...^^

Just one of Thalia's abilities to allow her targets to experience memory deficiency... in which they will forget about her existence.

Leave a review to let me know your opinions/suggestions...^^ I'll update as and when as I can :P

See yah!

A.N-MELLOW (.^-^.)

28/11/13


	5. Adjustments

**BIG-SHOUT OUT: **Guest, Guest (1), Koko Serenade, Memma, JaexQueenie, Jasmine

**Guest(1)**- No...X3 Vote A.N-MELLOW for class president~

**Jasmine**- Thank you, that's very sweet of you Jasmine. Christa? I'll see what I can do with her :3 stay tune~

**Memma- **haha...^^ cookies for you.

**Koko serenade: **No, in fact there's a lot more...XD

**Guest**:Hi :) Thank you I really appreciate it.

Thank you all for your reviewing, I really appreciate it :3. This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely readers. one thing's for sure, all the brothers will have their role in this fic.

Bold- Venues

Italics: inner thoughts/speeches.

**All traditions and ideas used in this fic are fictitious, any similarities to other fics are purely coincidental, and so are any allusions to real events, places and people. **

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Five: Adjustments**

Thalia was pretty sure she has only slept for an hour and it's almost time for school. First impression counts; to make sure that she reaches the common area at 2am sharp; Thalia preset her phone alarm to ring at 1am so that she would have adequate time to get ready. You know girls they tend to stay in the bathroom for quite awhile.

'_Smile Thalia. You can do it. It's not like anyone awake at this hour."_

"Wow. Are these real diamonds?"

The basin itself was designed by a well-known interior designer in Varis. Basically it uses diamonds as its décor which added a feminine touch to this masculine bathroom.

Thalia let her hair fall freely down her waist and took a brush from her pouch making sure she get rid of those nasty tangled knots before tying it. Moving on she started squeezing toothpaste onto her toothbrush and let it do its job.

"Perfect."

Checking the time now it was 1.20am. There's still 40 minutes left. Not wanting to share the bathroom with others, She have decided not to apply any make-ups on since it was time consuming. Just as she was about to head back to her room to get change, Laito spotted her.

"Hey beautiful, did you sleep well?" Laito winked while twitching his lips.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were suspended from school."

"This is my house so why can't I be here? Besides, Kitten~chan sure knows my inside news. Be frank with me were you mesmerizing by my looks."

"If you were to excuse me… I need to get change."

"What's the hurry, do you know that just by inhaling your scent gets me excited. I wonder how does your blood tastes."

"Get your filthy hands off me. "

"My…my calm down kitten~chan, it's only a matter of time you will get bitten by my brothers since you are the sacrifice bride, brought here by your closest family member." Laito said as a matter of fact.

"You know what; you just mess with the wrong girl." Thalia replied as her cyan eyes turn crimson red showing the trait of a vampire along with her fangs.

"If you're not the sacrifice bride, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Mira Momozona, your new tenant. Pleased to meet you. This is my welcome gift to you." Thalia commented as she kicked his thigh while giving him her **bitchy** look.

"_She's sure a hard nut to crack."_

**-…30 minutes later…. in the common area…-**

"From today onwards, We'll have a new addition to our family…. Mira Momozona." Reiji announced before introducing his brothers.

"Shu the eldest son, I am the second son, Reiji."

"This is Laito, the third son. Moving on, he's Kanato. The one sitting next to him is Ayato."

"And the last son, Subaru."

"You looked familiar, have we met before?" Ayato said while eyeing her.

"Erm…no. It was nice meeting you, Ayato-kun."

"Tch."

"Kitten~chan, Are you still mad at me?. Hmm… how about Slut~chan, this makes you the twin sister of Bitch~chan. Thanks for your gift." Laito winks as he blew her a kiss.

"What gift? Teddy loves receiving presents." Kanato spoke.

"Eh, at first thought, my instincts told me that she's the next sacrifice bride till she showed me her vampire traits, I believe you guys knew what happen next."

"You deserve it, Laito." Subaru said.

"Hey, it's just vampire's instinct. I can't control my hunger for blood… especially human blood."

"Say Slut~chan, I'm sure you'll look cute with something in your mouth."

"Firstly, I'm not your pet. I will appreciate it if you do not nickname me as and when you like. Thalia's fine."

"Thalia, I thought your name was Mira?" Reiji questioned.

"_Great… think Thalia, think. Come up with a lie since you're born to be liar. As long as it's realistic; no one will be suspicion about it."_

"It's my middle name… Mira Thalia Monozona. I'm an orphan so I kind of follow my adopted parents' family name but I'm more comfortable with the name Mira." Thalia smiled while crossing her fingers hoping that Reiji won't see through her lie.

"I see… interesting. Where are your adopted parents?"

Subaru on the other hand felt that something was wrong; the name Thalia was no coincidence after the encounters he had with her. He believed Mira's the girl he's been finding. Not wanting to beat the grass to startle the snake; Subaru has decided to observe her for the time being.

"_Thalia, just wait till I expose your identity. Just how long are you intending to be someone else?"_

"They died in a car crash while protecting me."

"_Ha, I memorize that line from a drama I watched not long ago. Should I cry next?"_

"Does the accident result in your injured right wrist? Reiji asked while pointing to her bandaged wrist.

"Yes. I never intend to let it heal because it reminded me of my late family very much." Thalia sobbed as she wiped off her tears.

_"I'm so sorry, Tougo. Forgive me."_

"My condolence, Miss Mira."

"Thank you, I believe that my late parents will be very happy to know that I'm well taken care of by the Sakamaki's."

"You hear her; do take good care of her." Reiji said.

"Don't worry, Slut~chan… I'm always here for you."

If it wasn't for Yui, another fight would have broke out in this household second time in the row.

…**Meanwhile, In the Limousine…- **

"You must be Yui am I right?" Mira asked while extending her hands for handshake.

"Hi. How's your day, Mira..."

"Great. We're going to be good friends since we are the only female species living in this household. I've something for you, Yui-chan. "Mira took out a matching pair of ribbon hair-clips as she helped Yui to clip it; removing her flower hair-clips in the process.

"We have one each and this will be our token of friendship, Yui-chan."

"It's beautiful. I really love it." Yui commented as she looked at her reflection.

"It's pretty obvious why all of the Sakamaki brothers were after your blood because your scent is intoxicating. Don't worry I'm not interested in your blood, Yui-chan."

"Mira, you sort of misinterpret the situation; In fact, Ayato's the only one after my blood. Most of them tried to control their desires for blood by finding their own prey. Look, this is my claim mark Ayato left me." Yui giggled as she showed Mira.

"Really, I'm so happy for you. I believe it's the mating season soon." Mira said with the others nodding their heads.

"I never heard of it."

"Well. It's the same as finding a partner. In human term I believe you guys used the terms '**love making'**."

"Oh." Yui answered while blushing as she could just picture Ayato making love to her inside his iron maiden.

"Traditionally, for a vampire to reproduce their offspring they will have to mate a human girl. As time goes by, vampires tend to mate with their own kind but in some occasions like yours they prefer human over vampire."

"Is this mark related to the mating season?"

"Nothing much for a vampire, basically it just means you're taken. The first thing a vampire does before piercing their fangs is to check the mark."

"And what if they ignore the mark?"

"They will most likely be sued for adultery."

"FOR REAL?"

"Ha, I can't believe that you actually believe what I said…Yui-chan. You're so cute can I pinch your cheeks. The truth is, I really have no idea what's going to happen to them."

"They won't live to see the next sunrise." Reiji interrupted.

"Let's vote Reiji for class president." Kanato cheered while raising his teddy high in the air.

"However, legend says that when a human has the claim mark it does serves as a protection barrier against dark vampires. After all, some of your partner's abilities will be transferred to you via that mark. Never underestimate a vampire's mark. The last time I checked; all the dark vampires were dead. "

"Since you got Ayato's mark, I believe you can teleport like us?"

"Yes but I'm still not use to it. I didn't knew all these till you arrived."

"Serious? You mean among the six brothers none of them told you the mating season?"

Yui nodded her head as she couldn't seem to find the right words to response.

"Awww~ you poor soul, let me give you a hug."

"Don't you guys think that the limo's livelier after Mira's arrival? "Ayato commented.

"How long will the mating season last?"

"A month. "

"I'm just curious. Is it an option to find a mate on that season?"

"Option is not their choice, Yui-chan. In fact, it's the same as full moon nights where they are full awaken; their desires for blood will be on the rise. Let's just say that they can't control their sexual desires on that season. And I won't want to pollute your pure and innocent mind on what they will do if they are mateless."

"Enjoy your night with Ayato-kun. I'm expecting good news." with that Mira got off the limo heading straight for class.

"Oi chichinashi, why are you blushing? It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"AYA-TO – KUN!"

"Just some words of advice, don't let Mira pollute your mind too much. We're not beast." Subaru added.

* * *

"_What worth reading at all is worth reviewing just as well."_

Guys, review to let me know your existence... (.^.^.)

A.N-MELLOW

301113


	6. Mistakes

A/N: Finally, it has arrived... Subaru x Thalia moments you guys have requested. New characters will be reveal as the story progress...^^ Many thanks to those that had favorite and followed this fic... you guys just made me the happiest person living on earth...X3

**Big SHOUT-OUT: Yui, Fanfictioner, koko serenade, Mariichyuu, Daydreamer18, Ai-Yukino, Annie, DorkyHater and Guest. **[I'll drop you guys a PM.]

**#This author is undergoing scheduled maintenance.** **Forgive her for the late update.****  
**

**Bold**-Venue

_Italics- Inner speech or thoughts _

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Six: Mistakes**

…**-Sakamaki's Household…-**

A week has passed since Thalia's arrival. She found it hard to believe that Subaru enjoyed combat fighting more than swordplay….Ayato's cup of tea.

Shu hardly spoke since her first arrival; well she's not surprise at all. It's not like she's desperate for his attention. As the eldest he does have this annoying side of him which pissed Thalia off.

_"It's no doubt he's still single."_

She could still remember the time where she asked him for direction as she's still new to this household and all Shu replied was: "**Oh**", "**Hmmm**", "**What" and "Great".**

"_Forget that I ever asked you for help, Music-lover."_

"_My…My…Thalia~chan, getting angry over Shu won't change his perspective towards you." Laito commented._

"_I didn't ask for your comment, Laito."_

"Is she insane?" Kanato said while pointing towards the giggling figure in the common area with Shu on his earpiece before making his way to the garden leaving Subaru alone.

"Did school made you insane?"

"The sun must have rise in the west this morning, for you to grace us with your presence today, Subaru-kun." Thalia answered while reading her message.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I'm just stating the fact, asking yourself…touch your heart and feel it. You are rarely seen in this area."

"Mind your own business."

"Whatever. I'm heading back to my room if there's nothing else."

"_I must be blind to fall in love with you, Subaru-kun."_

"Just how long are you intending to hide, Mira?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Don't play dumb with me." with that Subaru pushed her towards the end of the room, lifted her arm up where he placed his hand over it, their proximity was so close that Thalia could feel his hot breaths.

"You won't get away this time."

"Subaru-kun, are you having a fever because your speech makes no sense to me."

"Damn it, don't make me repeat myself again…Thalia."

"Let me go, you're hurting me." Thalia tried to break free but failed.

"You do know that I've been searching for you all these years and all you did was to vanish without a trace."

"I really don't understand."

"Stop lying to yourself, Thalia. Before you met Yui, I did received your letters once in a while. Tell me, that your sudden appearance has nothing to do with me and what do you want from me... Someone as filthy and unwanted as me don't deserve anyone's love."

"How did you knew that it was me? Why... why do you even consider yourself as filthy and unwanted Subaru?"

"I'm not a fool, Mira. Your actions and speech resembles Thalia whom I last met ten years ago. I was the one that injured your wrist." Subaru answered as he removed the bandaged.

"I know about your past Subaru. After all it's love that makes Subaru, Subaru Sakamaki."

"Take a look at your wrist, Thalia. No one else in this world is able to break your wrist the way I did. It must have hurt right?"

"It's already the past, forget about it. Besides, it still won't change the fact that I was the one at fault."

"You're just being stubborn-headed."

"Care to tell me what this is?" Subaru questioned as he took out her identity card he found in campus.

"How did you get your hands on it?"

"You dropped it."

'Give it back, you jerk."

"May I have the honor to read out loud?"

"DON'T YOU DARE, SUBARU-KUN!"

"Bite me."

**Name: Thalia Furiko [Apparently Subaru removed the sticker label of Mira Monozona]**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Vampire**

**Gender: Female**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Address: Sakamaki Household**

**Abilities: Teleportation, mind-reading/controlled**

"Stop it."

"I see. So this was the reason why Yui couldn't remember you at all."

"Enough, return me back my stuff."

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't lie to us when you first came to this household."

"Why are you doing this? Do you really despise me that much?"

"Because I do not wish to see you getting hurt over me."

"You're the one that's hurting yourself, Thalia. I shouldn't have shouted at you when you returned my necklace. I'm sorry; I'm saying this because I was young at that time and I didn't knew that I hurt you. Please, stop pretending to be someone else."

"Subaru-kun."

"What will you get from exposing my identity? I'm going to hate you forever."

"Nothing. At least I got the chance to confess my love to Thalia Furiko and **NOT** Mira Monozona." with that Subaru closed up the gaps between them.

"Thalia, look me in the eye and tell me that you hate me."

"You knew that I can't."

"Simple, you can't hate the person you loved the most, Thalia. Stop lying to yourself. It's my mistake for letting you go; I won't let the opportunity slip away once more."

"I can't accept your feelings… I'm sorry. I won't betray my friend."

"Nanami?"

Thalia nodded while avoiding any forms of eye contact with him.

"Silly girl, if I really have feelings for her I would have dated her long ago." Subaru smiled as he pressed his lips against her. It started out as a soft kiss, Thalia knew that she was not satisfied; she wanted more than just lip tasting.

She wrapped her arms around Subaru's neck to deepen the kiss. He responded by tracing his tongue along Thalia's lips asking for access. Still wanting to tease Subaru little longer, Thalia has decided to ignore his seductive tongue.

***Bam***

"Hanky Panky."

"_Shit."_

The sudden appearance of this guest, cause Subaru to break the kiss. Thalia was blushing so hard that she could hardly breathe. To have a guest at this timing was a big no-no.

"I'm here." Sarah shouted.

It's been a year since she last visited the mansion.

"Uncle Subaru, will you play with me?"

* * *

If anyone can guess the identity of Sarah correctly, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you...^^ Review now, what are you waiting for? :)

Next chapter may take awhile, I'm currently helping my sis to beta-read her fic.

See yah!

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

41213


	7. Sarah Sakamaki

A/N: I really appreciate it. Many thanks to those that reviewed. good guessing though all of your answers were close :) I believe I'm the first author that ever wrote this chapter out in this archive. Shu's a great character to write with... I really enjoy writing this chapter. Mukami brothers just gave me a great inspiration... all of them are great character to write with... maybe I'll try it out someday with my OTP : Ayato x Yui.

From now on, I'll mainly focus on Sarah and other brothers that hardly appear...^^ I'm not a writer that specialize in M-rated content... don't expect too much M-rated stuffs from me. One thing's for sure from the words I used I believe you guys can tell whether they **"Make Love"** or not.

Personally, in my opinion... Shu's the only one that fitted the fatherly concept that I've in mind. Sarah would be the **female version** of Shu... if you guys have any trouble picturing her.

This chapter is dedicated to all because I felt that all of your answers were brilliant.

#Any similarities to other fics are purely coincidental, and so are any allusion to real events, people and places.

#BIGSHOUTOUT: cFoS, Annie,Memma , koko serenade, pinkypiggy9456,DorkyHater and diaboliklove [ You guys are awesome :)]

Before you read this chapter, bear in mind this fork's saying. " The laziest one is the one we would expect unusual things from them." I just translated it from my own language.

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Seven: Sarah Sakamaki**

"Subaru, is she your illegitimate child?"

Thalia couldn't take it any longer, the suspension was killing her. She has to calm herself down somehow; maybe it's not as bad as she thinks.

"Listen to me, I can explain." Subaru answered while eyeing Sarah.

"What's there to explain, Subaru? She's here." Thalia replied while crossing her arms.

"Well, I've always wanted to introduce you to my lovely niece, Sarah. "

"EH, YOU HAVE A NIECE!"

Subaru nodded while calling his niece to come forward for him to make the proper introduction.

"Sarah, I want to you meet Thalia Furiko. Your favorite uncle's girlfriend."

"Hi…hi…hi I'm Sarah Sakamaki. Nice to meet you, Auntie Thalia." Sarah said shyly while waving her hands.

"Nice hairstyle, why are you so adorable?"

"Because I'm born to be adorable. Auntie Thalia, come here I've something to tell you."

"Yes." Thalia bent down to her height and Sarah starting whispering into her ears which cause her to blush.

"**Daddddddyyyy!**"

Sarah let go off her bags as she ran over to the couch where Shu is. With one swift movement Sarah's sitting on top of Shu sleeping form as she started poking his nose to wake him up.

He's well-known for being lazy. Technically, Sarah actions has no effect on him. She would have to try harder to wake him up.

She took out a feather pen and started tickling Shu, as she moves from his nose to his facial features; one of the spots has to be his weakness.

"Daddy, if you don't wake up this instant I'm going to ignore you." Sarah yelled as she threw her pen away.

"Sarah is Shu's child." Thalia blurted in disbelief.

"Unfortunately… yes. We found her at our doorstep few years back on a rainy day. At first Laito thought that it was a fruit basket and he ignored it. No one in this household had any clues there's a baby in the basket till we heard sharp cries in the middle of the night."

"Ayato and Yui volunteered to check it out since their room was the closest to the entrance. They found a baby with a note attached to her body."

"For real. what's written on the note, Subaru?"

"Shu, she is your daughter, Sarah Sakamaki. I'm sorry."

"**OH MY GOSH**! Isn't this the same storyline from the drama I'm currently watching?"

"Which drama? I never heard of it."

"'**Tears of a vampire'**. It just aired last Thursday. The story plot revolves around this girl named Niki as we join her in the journey in search of her birth mother."

"I see."

"Could this be a trap? It's pretty easy to find a random baby to act out this scheme." Thalia commented as she started explaining all kinds of possible threats the Sakamaki may face forgetting the fact that they happens to be the strongest vampires.

Subaru shook his head and sighed. He thought that only humans like Yui are interested in watching drama series.

"By any chance, do you happen to be a drama lover?"

"Yes. I'll urge you to watch too. You should see what those humans wrote about us. There was once where I laugh so hard that I fell off my chair."

"Reiji was the one that clarify the ring Sarah wore around her neck. Indeed it has both our crest and Shu's name engraved on it. Sarah is Shu's daughter by blood believe it or not."

"Just take a look at her light ocean blue eyes i does resembles Shu's. However, she inherited her mother's personalities."

"Do you guys have any clues on Sarah's mom identity?"

"Can't be bother by it. I doubt Sarah is interested in knowing her birth mother too; When she's surrounded by her loved ones."

"I see."

"Hello Sarah, it's good to see you again." Yui waved from the platform with Ayato by her side.

"Oi, that brat is here?"

"Ayato-kun. Watch your words. I heard that vampires have great hearing skills."

"She can't trust me; vampire child has really bad hearing just like her father. Besides, I'll never forgive her for eating my takoyaki."

"Smack him for me, Auntie Yui." Sarah answered.

"Fly up here if you dare brat. For your information, she's mine. Commanding her as and when you like will only bring you harm."

"Bleh." with that Sarah sticks her tongue out.

"Does Ayato really dislike her that much?" Thalia asked.

"No. but you do know his temper."

"It's about time to stop being mischievous, Sarah… Apologies to Ayato." Shu stared at her while wiping the dust off her Lolita dress.

"But daddy, he's the one that started it."

"_Sarah, my child… you're just like her. Short-tempered, fussy and have a heart of gold."_

"Have you forgotten what Uncle Reiji had taught you about manners? If you were to recall back I believe you were the one at fault."

"Erm… yes."

"I'm sorry for being rude, Uncle Ayato."

"Tch."

"Ayato-kun, you're going to hurt her feelings."

"None of my business." Ayato walked off with Yui tagging behind.

"Sarah, please don't take it to heart. I'll catch up with you later."

"It seems that you've already made up your mind to live with us." Shu spoke as he saw the numbers of bag packs Sarah had brought along with her.

"Yes, I'm all grown up and I hate the caretaker Uncle Reiji has hired. She's old, boring and hot-tempered. We took turns to piss each other off in the end I always win."

"I promise that I'll be good. Please… pretty… please ….daddy... Let me stay; don't send me back to the caretaker. Besides, I force myself to study for the past year so that uncle Subaru can teach me all those big words in my books." Sarah pleaded with teary eyes.

"You really do love uncle Subaru don't you?"

"Hai."

Surprisingly, among the brothers… Subaru's the only one that could get along with Sarah with the exception of Shu. Despite the fact that Ayato was the one who took care of her when she was still a toddler with the help of Yui.

These two just couldn't get along at all. Handing her daughter over to the caretaker was the hardest decision Shu has ever made.

Since none of the brothers including Yui have any experience in upbringing a child. They were left with no choice but to hire a caretaker to look after her temporary. Once she matures Reiji has agreed to let her stay with them.

Occasionally, Sarah would visit the household during semester breaks to share with Shu her progress report. She was born to be a piano prodigy; Sarah can play any piece of music from classical to modern pop.

Currently, she's learning violin from Shu. The only period when the household won't be dead is when Sarah lays her hands on the piano. After she found her new hobby asking Subaru to teach her all those words she found it profound from her books. Since then, Sarah hardly touch the piano.

Well, Laito's only interested in knowing her than tutoring. He did promise her that if she aced her studies, he would be giving away one of his limited edition hats to her.

On the other hand, Kanato is more of a playmate to her. When she's bored he's the only guy who's available. Where he will have the honor to tour her round the household which includes his favourite spot wax figurines room.

Basically, Subaru's the one that Sarah could trust enough to share with him her secrets. All he did was to pat her head when she's feeling low and some story-sharing sessions with her on his past.

The more Sarah admired him when Subaru mentioned that he didn't have the ability, to protect his own mother. To cheer him up, she would bear hug him.

"I will never reject my beloved Sarah's proposal. " Shu smiled while pinching her cheeks gently.

"Thank you, Daddy! I love you."

"I've a piece of bad news to share with you, my darling. You can't no longer choose to stay in the **room **next to Subaru's, currently it's been occupied by our new tenant Mira." Shu said while pointing to the lady standing next to Subaru's.

"I thought she was uncle Subaru's girlfriend. What are you saying daddy? I don't care I want that room and nowhere else."

"Not even my room? Where you can sleep in my embrace. Are you sure she's Subaru's girlfriend?"

"No. But I'm pretty sure she is." Sarah replied while tapping her feet.

"That is disgusting." Reiji commented still holding onto his book.

"Uncle Reiji." Sarah startled while retreating.

"I see. You've finally decided to stay with us for good."

"That's right."

"Great. Jolly-well join Ayato in his manner lessons soon. I'll personally groom you in becoming a perfectionist like me."

"Bleh. Train me as much as you want. I'll still be the fuzzy Sarah at the end of the day."

"We shall see."

"I want the room beside uncle Subaru's to be my new room."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. Because auntie Thalia happens to be his girlfriend so she should share the same room with uncle Subaru."

"Hold on a second, am I missing something." Reiji answered while eyeing Subaru who raised his hands in defeat. The cycle goes on with Subaru explaining the details to Reiji.

"Ahem. I knew that you were hiding something from the start. Forget about it, I'm burning your contract[1]. Welcome aboard. I wish to speak to you after this."

"Thank you." Thalia muttered while making a metal note to visit Reiji's room later.

"Sarah, you can have the room if you like it so much. I'm sure auntie Thalia is more than willing to share the room with me." Subaru answered while smirking.

"Pretty…please…auntie Thalia."

"Errrmmm..."

"Please… please I'll share with you my chocolates."

"_She's too adorable to be ignored ."_

"Alright, you can have my room but at least let me pack my items first before you enter."

"No problem, I love you too auntie Thalia."

"I believe Reiji called me earlier, I'll catch up with you later… Subaru." Thalia said as she gave him a quick peck on his cheek before she left.

"Hurry up, daddy. It's almost time for my violin lesson to commence." Sarah exclaimed as she dragged Shu towards the music room.

* * *

[1]- Since Thalia is Subaru's girlfriend that just makes the contract invalid as she's no longer their tenant.

I won't touch on Sarah's birth mother...^^ you guys will get to know her through Shu's POV. I promise you all it would be the mating season soon.

See that review box, drop me a review before you leave and don't forget to follow and favorite :3

See yah~!

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

61213


	8. Vampire's Night

**A/N: **Alright this would be my last update before I return back from vacation. Many thanks to those that reviewed, Favorited and alerted... you guys are awesome. This chapter is inspired by DorkyHater's suggestion. I'm giving the credits to her/him.

This chapter is dedicated to Pinkpiggy9456 and all my lovely readers...^^

#BIGSHOUTOUT:** Guest, Desiree, Ai-Yukino, Madeleine Lovato, KRedCali86, Priscilla, JaexQueenie , Lydia, mariichyuu, Ayato x Yui and guest(2).**

#Any similarities to any fics are purely coincidental so are any allusions to event, people and places.

If you guys have played or read up the info with regards to Diabolik lovers, MORE BLOOD... that's great. Partly this chapter is inspired by the game the only difference you would see is the **characters personalities**...^^ I have changed some scenes.

**Priscilla:** I would love to see both his childish and protective sides when he's having children...^^

**Pairings**: **Subaru x Thalia , Ayato x Yui, KarlHeinz x Christa**

**Bold- Venues**

**Italics****: inner thoughts/speeches**

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Eight: Vampire's Night**

It was right after dinner where Yui and Thalia have volunteered to do dish-washing. With Reiji in his room mixing different potions together in hope that he'll get the correct formula to heal Thalia's wrist.

"Uncle Subaru, can you tell me the meaning of narcissistic?"

"Someone having excessive admiration of oneself and one's physical appearance."

"Uncle Ayato." Sarah blurted.

"What is the next word you wanted to ask me?" Subaru said to the figure sitting on his lap.

"I found this word in uncle Laito's magazine. So what does moaning means?"

"You see, it's pretty hard to explain."

"Why? Did uncle Subaru happens to not know the definition too?"

"No, it just that…"

"Or should I ask auntie Thalia instead maybe she'll tell me the answer."

"NO!"

"A long and low sound made by a person experiencing mental suffering." Subaru explained while filtering all inappropriate content.

"Oooohhhhhh." Sarah replied while munching her marshmallow.

"That's all for today."

"Last one...pretty …please."

"Okay."

"Tell me more about the mating season." Sarah pleaded with her puppy eyes. Just as Subaru was about to switch the topic Laito appeared.

"Sarah~chan. Come here, let uncle Laito give you a hug. I wanna see how tall has my niece grown since I last seen her."

"**Uncle Laitooooo!**"

Sarah dashed over to return the hug as she can't wait to tell Laito the good news.

"Look uncle, can I have my present now."

"My little imp, so tell me which one do you like the most."

"Pink fedora hat."

"Wise choice."

"I learnt from the best." Sarah answered as she sticks her tongue out.

"Sarah~chan, do you mind playing the piano to entertain me. How I wish I could play it as well as you. It's no doubt you do inherited Shu's genes."

"Hai."

Laito gave Subaru thumbs up signaling him to take his leave while Sarah is distracted for the time being.

**-…Meanwhile with Yui and Thalia…-**

"How long have you been staying in this household?" Thalia asked while wiping the plates before placing them back to their rightful position as Reiji is extremely particular about it.

"Two years for now. I'm starting to get use to vampire's life."

"Isn't that great, you get to rest in the morning and once its sun set is about time for you to start your day."

"Tell me how did you managed to survive this long. I heard from Subaru what happened to the previous sacrificial brides. "

"Good question, in fact I've no idea too. I obeyed all their rules and did what I was told… letting them taking turns to drink my blood to ease their thirst."

"Frequently? "

"Nope, only on full moon night. No offence Thalia, I believe Subaru's the only caring one in this household when I first arrived but he did crashed my phone without hesitation."

"He asked me to escape from the mansion if I'm not used to getting my blood sucked by them but I refused. In the end, Subaru gave me his silver knife to protect myself." Yui said which resulted in Thalia dropping the plates.

***clang***

"I'll get the first aid box, you're bleeding." Yui spoke.

"Seriously, Yui-chan. I'm a vampire and I won't die from losing this amount of blood."

"But I insist."

"Let me do it." Subaru blurted as he entered the kitchen, laughter could be heard from the common area.

"Komori, do you mind leaving us alone."

"Sure, I'll go check on Ayato-kun."

"Mind-reading isn't one of my abilities but I can sense that you're upset."

"Really, it's really nothing."

"I think Reiji added too much vinegar** [1]** in today's dinner; I can sense a pang of jealousy."

"I heard from Yui-chan, you handed her your silver knife. Subaru, you do know that in our culture murdering is the only way to confess your love. What am I saying, she's my best friend; I shouldn't have these thoughts at all."

Subaru can't helped but to laugh. He has to admit he loved it when she's mad.

"There." Subaru said as he grabbed her wrist and began licking her wound.

"Subaru-kun."

"Done… way effective than that useless first aid box." with that he placed her palm on his chest to feel his heartbeat.

"The knife was the second alternative for Yui to defend herself from vampires. A human girl like her she reminded me of my mother, Chirsta. Since I didn't have the ability to protect my mother the least I could do was to hand her the knife."

"Can you feel it? My heart only beats for you and no one else." Just before Thalia could speak, Subaru had silenced her with a kiss.

Eventually, those two stayed in their positions for quite a while enjoying each other embraces with piano music as their companion.

"You're doing very well, Sarah." Laito clapped as she just finished playing her first piece of music.

"Uncle Laito, I gonna play Scarborough fair next."

"Kanato's favorite song. It's such a waste that he's not present."

Sarah took a deep breath while wiggling her toes before she started pressing the keys, the only song that she's been struggling with ever since she heard Kanato singing it.

Intrigued by the lyrics; Sarah has begged Shu to perform it. At first he rejected her as he's more interested in his music and nothing else. This imp of his always has her ways to persuade Shu.

Even though, Shu has already taught her all the skills she needs to know; Sarah still found it hard to comprehend but today she's going to challenge herself.

The song started perfectly with her delicate fingers across the keys as it reaches the middle verse it's pretty obvious that the listeners could tell that she's struggling with the keys as it went out of tone.

"Ouch, my ears." Laito blurted as he stood up from his seat.

"It's my fault… I'm such a lousy pianist." Sarah sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.

"Sarah~chan, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Laito tried to comfort her by caressing her back.

"Go away, I do not wish to speak with anyone not even uncle Subaru." Sarah answered in between her sobs.

"Stay here; I shall fetch you your pink fedora hat." Laito said before making his leave.

"**Daddddddyyyyy…."**

***Sniff***

"**Daddddddyyyyy…**"

***Sniff***

***Sniff***

…**-Meanwhile with Ayato…-**

"Ayato-kun, I'm still worried about Thalia. What if she fainted due to blood loss?"

"Tch."

"Oi chichinashi, it's pretty obvious isn't it when Subaru mentioned do leave them alone. Or do you prefer yours truly to show you instead." Ayato smirked.

"Lie down."

"What?"

"Lie down and keep still."

Not wanting to piss Ayato further, Yui did what she told as she lay on the couch; knowing in mind what's going to happen next.

"There…there… tell me that you're going to devote your life and blood to me."

"Ayato-kun, I thought I already told you before."

"You did? Forget about it. I wanna hear it once more."

"Yes. I'm willing to devote my life to you." Yui giggled.

"That's my girl." Ayato answered while placing his fangs on the nape of her neck; grabbing her waist in the process. Yui kept her eyes closed each time Ayato wanted to drench his thirst.

"Ayato-kun." Yui muttered.

"Quiet. Brilliant, your blood is the sweetest thing I ever taste."

"Stop it, Ayato-kun. I'm getting dizzy spells." Yui tried to break free but his grasp was too strong.

"Haven't I told you before, the more you struggle the more painful it is?"

"Ayato-kun." Ayato ignored her cries as he went on drinking her blood till he was satisfied.

She could felt the pain Ayato was giving her, The only problem with Ayato is that he can't seem to control his desires for blood especially Yui's. Unlike other preys; Ayato could felt her blood flowing within his body.

His vampire's abilities would be fully awaken after drinking her blood; Each time he drank her blood, Ayato has to make sure that he doesn't go beyond the limit or else he might end up killing her.

"That's enough for today." Ayato blurted as he passed her cranberry drink that Reiji has prepared.

"Drink up; don't expect me to carry you back if you happen to faint later."

"Ah."

"Do you still remember the good old times when we looked after Sarah?" Ayato smiled as he sat cross legged on Yui's bed.

"Yes and there was once where you didn't knew how to change her diaper." Yui giggled as she took her seat beside Ayato.

"I fed her blood instead of baby food. Time flies, I'm having the thoughts of raising my own kids but on the second thought…no. Just take a look at Sarah; she's such a brat. I should have killed her instead." Ayato said while cracking his knuckles.

"AYATO-KUN."

"Relax, I was just kidding." a knock was heard.

"Ayato-kun, Bitch~chan. Shu and Sarah are performing Scarborough fair in five." Laito yelled.

"Oi chichinashi, hurry up. I won't want to miss this one and only golden opportunity to catch that apathetic brat playing the piano."

"Coming~" Yui replied as she was adjusted her clothing at the same time astound by Ayato's speed to reach the door; tapping his feet impatiently.

"_That was fast."_

**-…Sakamaki Household…Common Area…-**

_30 minutes prior…_

"_**Daddddddyyyyy…."**_

_***Sniff***_

"_**Daddddddyyyyy…**__"_

_***Sniff***_

_***Sniff***_

"_I'm such a lousy pianist. I must be the lousiest vampire living on earth. This must be the reason why daddy is ignoring me most of time. I failed to live up to his expectation."_

"_Maybe, I'm not fit to be his daughter at all."_

"_I just messed up my performance in front of uncle Laito. This is so embarrassing."_

"_I did warned you before didn't I?" Shu sighed as he took a seat beside his daughter._

"_I only wanted to be like you, Daddy." _

"_You don't have too darling, just follow your heart and you'll find your answers to the questions you had asked me prior."_

"_Really?" Sarah sat up straight while wiping off her tears with her hands._

"_Unless, you don't trust me at all." _

"_I practiced day and night to make sure that I live up to your expectation. Never once did I felt so embarrassed in front of my listeners not even in my music examination. But earlier I made a mistake."_

"_Everyone makes mistake, sweetheart. There's nothing to be embarrass of. _

"_A perfectionist like daddy will never ever make a mistake when it comes to music."_

"_Do we have a deal that you'll not share with anyone my deepest darkest secret that I'm going to share with you right now?"_

"_Pinkie promise."_

"_I brought the wrong instrument for my audition as the chairperson of music club at Ryoutei Night Academy." _

"_Whoa. What happens next?"_

"_I didn't manage to play the score I practiced the whole night what's worst… I got to scratch up my own score on the spot."_

"_**Coooolll!**__. Can you teach me the song too?"_

"_Promise me that you won't cry over trivia matters in the future and I'll dedicate the song to you."_

"_Okay."_

"_Shall we perform a duet together it's been long since I last played the piano."_

"_Hai!"_

**-…Back to present….-**

Everyone gathered round the common area as they chose their favorite seats. Laito and Kanato have chosen the couch nearest to the piano while Ayato can't live without his arm-chair.

Yui joined Thalia at the back of the room, with Subaru standing behind her. Reiji as usual was the last to arrive as he just finished mixing the potion.

"Before we begin the performance, I would like to make an announcement." Reiji stood in the middle while raising the potion high up.

"**Reiji's** **bone healing potion 2.5**. Since 1.0 and 2.0 was a failure after many attempts to heal a bunny's broken wrist."

"I've re-added higher concentration of element x and compound y, filtering the excess element x... heating it gently till changes occurs before switching it to strong heating at high temperature till no further changes is seen."

"Letting it cool before adding in Subaru's venom with this the potion is complete." Reiji spoke confidently as he passed Thalia the glass bottle.

"What should I do with it? Drink it, drip it or smell it." Thalia asked with fear, both the color and smell of the liquid were quite disturbing to her.

"Drink it at one shot for it to be effective."

"Thanks but no thanks. Beside I'm already used to my wrist."

"Are you sure?" Reiji asked as his expression changes.

"I'm just kidding. I'll drink it." Thalia replied as she opened the lid with pungent smell been emitted.

"Go on, I'm here for you." Subaru whispered.

With Subaru's encouragements, Thalia made up her mind to drink it for better or for worse. Holding her breath as she gulped down the liquid.

"How are you feeling, Thalia?"

"I'm fine it's just that I can't expla…"

**"THALIA!"**

**"AUNTIE THALIA…"**

Subaru caught her body in time. Hysterical laughter could be heard from Reiji.

"**I DID IT**."

"What have you done to her, Reiji?" Subaru demanded an answer staring at the unconscious figure.

"She's in deep slumber right now. Just one of the side effects of this potion. Nothing much to worry; If nothing goes wrong her wrist should heal in an hour's time."

"You should have told us earlier. I really thought she's dead." Yui interrupted.

"If I did, is she willing to drink it? I believe it's time for the performance to commence." Reiji took his seat just before Shu started playing the piano with Sarah by his side following his lead.

"Farewell song **[2]**. This song is dedicated to my darling, Sarah Sakamaki."

"Shu, did you wrote this when your ex-lover left you." Laito added.

"Hmmm…."

"Daddy, you're awesome." Sarah smiled as she starting pressing the E flat key.

The song lasted for seven minutes long before they proceed on to Scarborough fair. This time round Sarah was the one who started playing with Shu getting ready to help her out with those keys she had difficulties with.

Kanato joined in the fun by singing out the lyrics.

"Splendid." Karlheinz clapped as he stood by the doorway with Christa** [3]** by his side.

"Aren't you the campus's doctor?" Yui exclaimed.

* * *

**[1]-** Chinese's saying : Vinegar is sour-tasting in nature. sour/bitter feelings is usually associate with jealousy.

**[2]-** Shu's character song. It's very touching you guys should check it out at youtube.

**[3]-** Subaru's route in more blood. she's not died yet and it's been reveal that Christa has feelings for Karl in More blood... read it up at wiki.

See that review box over that, leave me a review before you leave. They are my driving force. Don't forget to favorite and alert before you leave...^^

So long my lovelies,

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

81213


	9. Revelation

**A/N**:I'm still alive...X3 sorry that it took me long enough to update this installment was caught up with lot of things...^^ The first thing I did when I landed was to check my inbox. I'm overwhelmed by the amount of followers thank you so much... you guys are awesome :) I really appreciate it, those readers who took their time to review as you knew by now- **#Reviews are my greatest driving force.**

Advance Christmas treat to my readers:** Mukami brothers** appearance in this chapter. Okay, I never play the game before so their personalities would be differ in this fic of mine. Whatever you are going to read later it purely based on the information on wiki and my imagination. Longest chapter I've ever written for this fandom. I hope each one of you out there would review to let me know your existence.

This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely readers be it silent or not. While looking out my hotelroom's windows I got inspired to write sadly there's not enough time to do it since I'm occupied by animax. Season two is a must for diabolik lovers, with Yui being the vampire double the fun...lol More love to Ayato x Yui. The ending for diabolik lovers was such a cliff-hanger!

I may start a new story after this fic is completed... which would revolves around Yui, Ayato and Mukami brothers. [ **if I'm getting the inspiration, I may post it ASAP~ check it out]**

**#BIG-SHOUT OUT**: **Ai-yukino, Annie, Yui, JaexQueenie, pinkpiggy9456,DorkyHater, Zala, Priscilla, llazo4108822, Guest and littchoco**

**Priscilla: **Thanks a lot...^^ They are! Karlheinz's sudden appearance- There are only two options: Either he found a new lover or He's paying his sons a visit. To me Ayato is kind by birth blamed his mother for his current behavior.

**Yui:** Thank you! that's very sweet of you.

**Pairings**: Ayato x Yui, Subaru x Thalia, Karlheinz x Christa

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Nine: Revelation**

"Karl Heinz."

"Little monster, what's your name?" Karl said as he stared at the figure hiding behind Shu.

"Bleeeh, none of your pinkie problem." Sarah replied while taking a glimpse of Karl's face before she returned back to her hiding spot.

"Isn't she adorable?" Christa commented as she turned to face Subaru.

"Mother."

"You're such a good son, look how much you've grown since we last met. Who's this lovely lady we have here. She looks kind of familiar."

"It's a long story but I believe we do have a lot to catch up, give me a minute I'd be right back." Subaru answered as he teleported them back to his room, placing Thalia gently in his coffin as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning."

He opened his closet removing his school blazer before he wore his usual black jacket together with his wristband on arm. It's a good thing that he ordered a new bed that comes with a closet for Thalia to place all her items.

Subaru got a shock of his life when he opened his closet after Thalia has moved in; half of his closet were occupied by Thalia's clothings from her denim shorts to her tops…minidresses were her favorites.

His vanity table was full of her perfumes, hair accessories, nail polishes, makeup kits and so on. Her shoes were placed neatly in the cupboard; with Subaru's heels occupying the first slot.

Lavender scented candle gave his room a cozy touch; adjusting his shirt before he made his way to the common area.

"Ayato-kun, who is he?"

"The head of the household, standing next to him is Subaru's mother."

"I'm confused." Yui mumbled.

"You will have to speak louder than that, I can't hear you."

"Forget about it, maybe you're one of a kind that has bad hearing skill."

"I shall let you off this time round, Yui. Mark my words; I'll be back for round two."

"You never change."

"Are you scared of me?" Karl asked.

"She is." Shu answered with Sarah nodding behind his back.

"Come forward my grandchild; let me take a look at your face."

"**Noooooooooooooo**."

"I brought with me lots and lots of marshmallow dipped with blood."

"Really."

"Uh-huh."

Sarah left her seat as she went forward to grab her marshmallows from Karlheinz. He used this opportunity to his advantage; in one swift movement he carried Sarah as they made their way to the nearest couch.

"You look alike to uncle Subaru." Sarah eyes widen.

"Do I still look scary?" Karl said as he passed her one marshmallow at a time.

"Let me think… hmmm… just a little bit I guess."

"My grandchild, what are your abilities?"

"I can fly and teleport to any places I like."

"Daddy, don't go yet. I haven't finish playing scarborough fair."

"Next time babypie, I'm tired." Shu yawned as he lay down on his couch blasting his music.

"How old are you, Sarah."

"Four and a half, I'm pretty mature compared to kids of my age. I love to sing, dance and write. I like uncle Subaru the most and hated uncle Ayato and my caretaker very much."

"Why do you like Subaru the most?" Christa smiled as she was curious about his son.

"He taught me all those big words in my books daddy had brought for me. Unlike uncle Ayato where he always bullied me. Uncle Laito is fun to be with but I get bored easily."

"Name me a few words Subaru had taught you."

"Endeavour, full moon, rebellious, ecstatic and…."

"Hold a second, if he's my grandfather who are you." Sarah asked as she stretched her arms to reach her water bottle.

"Christa."

"What brings you here, Karlheinz. Here to announce your new lover's name." Reiji blurted in disgust.

"My son, a well-mannered guy like you don't you think; it's rude to interrupt their conversation."

"Turning the table around will do you no good, Karlheinz."

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Are you telling me that it's a crime to stay in my mansion for a week. Besides I've great news to share with all of you."

"Forgive my rudeness, Father." Reiji bowed as he excused himself.

"Auntie Christa, I can feel that you're a friendly person just like auntie Yui and Thalia."

"She is your grandmother, Sarah." Karl whispered into her ears.

"REALLY? Do I have grandmother too?"

"Yes."

"Pleased to meet you, grandmother. I'm Sarah Sakamaki." Sarah cheered as she went to give Christa a hug.

"Sarah, I won't mind having you as my granddaughter." Christa went to smooth her hair as she snuggled in her embrace.

"My love, I guess the announcement has to wait till dinner." Karl sighed.

"It's alright, they are all grown-ups I'm sure they have their reasons for their doings. Besides, we can spend our time with Sarah." Christa suggested while cheering Karl up.

"Subaru, over here."

"Long time no see, Subaru." Karl stared at the figure walking towards him.

"Mother, are you alright. Did that bastard forced you to do things that were against your will?"

"Subaru, calm down and listen to what I've to say."

"I'm sorry; If only I'm stronger you won't have to experience any metal breakdowns."

"I don't blame you my child, stop blaming yourself for things that you didn't do. I'm feeling much better now with Karl by my side. I'm here to inform you that I kind of developed feelings for Karl and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with him and no one else."

"Smile my son; it's been long since you last smiled. I'm going to be fine. I'm no longer the Christa you used to know. I will not anyone else steal Karl's heart for eternity. He's mine, not even Cordelia stands a chance."

"My white rose, rest assured that I no longer have feelings for her. " Karlheinz answered as he kissed Christa's hand.

"Awww, Karl. You're making me blush."

"Isn't that great, I wanna show my sons how much I love you."

"Enough, Sarah is here." Subaru interrupted their sweet talking.

"Now my son, tell me more on your relationship. Am I expecting grandchildren in near future?"

"**MOTHER!**"

"My…My… Subaru, we all knew that the mating season is near. If you're interested I can share with you a trick or two to please your mate." Karlheinz suggested earning a glare from Subaru.

"Save it up for Laito. Didn't you say there's announcement to be make."

"I won't want to spoil the fun for you, wait till dinner and you'll find out. Come my love, let retreat back to our room."

"Its fine I'm not tired yet. I would like to hang around the rose garden for the time being."

"Very well… I'll see you later." with that he made his way up to his room leaving Christa and Subaru all alone.

"Shall we make our way to the garden?"

"Fine by me." Subaru replied as he leaded the way with Sarah tagging behind.

**-…3 hours later… Sakamaki's monthly dinner….-**

Everyone was present with the exception of Thalia, with Karlheinz seated in the middle with Christa on his right and Reiji on his left. Ayato and Yui sat on the opposite end, followed by Subaru, Sarah and Shu occupying the extreme left of the table.

Laito and Kanato was on the right side, Karlheinz was the one that broke the awkward silence.

"My sons. I thank you for your presence tonight. It's really lovely to see how large our family has grown over the years. Tonight, I'm going to share with you all a piece of good news."

"Christa and I will be celebrating our sixteen years of anniversary in two days time. As the head of the household, I command all of you to contribute your ideas in our upcoming party held at the beach house."

"To answer Reiji's question from prior. Neither do I have a new lover nor sacrifice bride to introduce. To clear all the misunderstanding among us; Christa will be my last love."

"I, Karlheinz will devote my life to Christa. I'll cherish her and protect her."

"Are you planning to re-marry?" Laito commented earning a laugh for the table.

"In fact, I do. I won't mind it besides I still my charm from the past. I believe I still able to attract women of all ages. However, my heart is staying with my love for good."

"Karlheinz, if you really love **her**. I've nothing else to add on. I believe you'll have our blessing. If you dare to make her cry once more, I'll smash that wrist and jaw of yours; Mark my words." Subaru spoke on behalf of his brothers.

"I'm a man of my words, Subaru."

"Who's in for a party, teddy?"

"Ayato-kun, Subaru and Shu can perform the **song[1] **they wrote together." Laito said while taking a bite of his dinner.

"Tch… never will and never would." Ayato replied.

"I guess the three of us could make it an exception for the upcoming party." Shu answered in his monotone voice.

"Count me in." Subaru raised his hand.

"If you like to sing so much be my guest, sing all you want."

"Ayato-kun, don't be so petty. I heard that you sound sexy when you sing." Laito winked.

"Give yours truly a reason why should I sing a duet with them?"

"I'm sure Bitch~chan and Thalia~chan can't wait to hear your seductive voice that can melt their hearts."

"Oops, my bad… relax Subaru I was just joking. We all knew that Thalia is yours. I won't want to be her mate any sooner."

"Leave the menu to me, I think I've found the perfect full course dinner." Reiji blurted while adjusting his glasses.

"I used to take event management before transferring to Ryoutei Night academy. The party is in good hands." Yui smiled.

"Me…Me… Me… Is it my turn now?" Sarah looked around before she stood up from her seat, clearing her throat before making her speech.

"Can I be the flower girl? Uncle Kanato can be the ring boy."

"Anything for you, my grandchild."

"Yayyyyyy! I get to choose which types of flowers to be thrown on that day itself. Uncle Subaru, which one do you think is best for wedding?"

"Mother, Thalia has the perfect gown for you to wear on your big day. I'm leaving you in her care. Sarah, I'll get back to you." Subaru spoke as he took a sip of his drink.

"Just look at the amount of clothing she owned to the numbers of perfumes she has."

"Excellent. I'm looking forward to your new changeover, my love."

***Knock***

.

.

.

.

**.**

***Knock***

"Delivery for Subaru Sakamaki. Is anyone at home?"

"Hold on a second." Subaru yelled across the table.

"What did you purchase this time round, Suba- kun? Hmmm…. let me guess durex? I'm sure you won't mind if I borrow some when the time is right, you see I'm running low on stock." Laito muttered.

"Keep all those perverted thoughts to yourself. " Subaru cursed while making his way to the entrance.

"If there's nothing missing, sign over here."

"Sarah, is this the flute you wanted?"

"Wait for me, uncle Subaru… I'm coming." Sarah dashed over as she grabbed the flute from Subaru.

"**Yes…yes…yes… THANK YOU SO MUCH UNCLE SUBARU, THIS IS THE ONE**!"

"Look everyone; this is my pink flute that I'm going to use for my upcoming music examination." Sarah raised her flute high up as she ran around the household.

"Be careful Sarah, you don't wanna hurt yourself." Christa mentioned.

"O-kay, Grandma Christa."

"Ayato-kun, Sarah-chan really loves the color pink. Take her room for example: Pink hearts wallpaper that comes with a matching bed sheet."

"Tch."

"There." Subaru passed back the paper with his fingers roaming round his pocket in search of his wallet.

"8233 vapilla. "

"_Shit, I must have left my wallet in my school blazer."_

"Give me a second, I'll be right back."

"Subaru, I'll pay for it." Ayato made his way to the delivery guy as he passed him a few notes.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks a lot, where would you like me to place your items."

"Just leave it here."

"Alright, visit us soon."

"Move aside, Subaru. I doubt you can handle this all alone. "Ayato said as he carried the closet leaving Subaru with the bed. In the count of three, both of them teleported to Subaru's room; not wanting to wake Thalia up… Ayato placed the closet in the first empty spot he could find.

"There, looking good over here." Ayato commented as he took a glimpse of the sleeping figure.

"She does look kind of cute when she's asleep. Now I know the reason why Laito enjoyed teasing her. Say Subaru how did you met her."

"You're slow Ayato. Do you still remember the girl whom you said that she was my girlfriend?"

"So it was her all along. Seriously I'm having difficulties recognizing her. She used to be fugly and now what? A woman that has the curves in all right places; that any girls living were dying to have. Have you claimed her?"

"No offense but I was hooked by her beauty. I believe any guys out there will say it too."

"She's not. Maybe your expectations on girls were high, not yet... I do not like to rush things. Besides, we just started dating so it's still a long way to go."

"Who cares? At least your girl is appreciative of things around her unlike Shu's ex-lover. It's a good thing that the bitch gone for good. She will be a **bad** influence to Sarah."

"You finally admit it don't you. Even thought you claimed that you hated Sarah but in your heart she still has a significant place."

"It can't be helped. After all I'm her uncle."

"From your speech, I believe that you have met Sarah's mom."

"Only once, I happened to catch them a few times making out in music room; on my way to the home economics preparation room."

"Is she still in campus?"

"I'm not sure. The last time I seen her was outside the female restroom with Shu caressing her back. Initially, I thought that she was sick. Till a year passed and that brat came along."

"What's her name?"

"I have no idea. Apathetic guy won't utter a word to us. If there's nothing else I shall get going." Ayato yawned.

"Thanks for your help, I owed you one."

**-…Meanwhile with Karlheinz and Sarah….-**

"Will there be any special guests at the party, grandpa?"

"Unfortunately, out of the four brothers only one will be attending while the rest are busy with their own events."

"Whoa, are they your kids too?"

"No, they are my apprentices. Will you like to meet them?"

"Nah, I still prefer my uncles and aunties."

"Karlheinz, with regards to your special guest by any chance do we knew one another?" Shu asked.

"Well, it's up to you to decide. Not to worry my sons, they mean no harm. I believe Yuma is here to give us his blessing."

"Grandpa. I'm tried already can we play again another time." Sarah whispered while rubbing her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sarah, come let me carry you back to your room."

"Promise me that you'll play with me tomorrow."

"Promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promis.." Sarah has fallen asleep before Karlheinz could finish his speech.

"Sweet dream, my dearest."

**-…Mukami Household…-**

"Kou, have you seen my white shirt." Yuma yelled clad in only a towel that covered the lower half of his body.

"No. try checking the balcony. "

"Very funny."

"C'mon Yuma, we are the only ones living here."

"I don't like to walk around half-naked unlike you." Yuma blurted as he blew dry his hair.

"I'm just doing what an idol does. Perhaps you are afraid that your photos will leak out to **her**." Kou smiled as he took the photo from his wallet.

"Yuma, introduce me to this hot chick."

"Give it back."

"Not untill you introduce me to her."

"Never."

"You're such a meanie, anyway might as well give up hopes on her. I heard that she's currently residing in the sakamaki's household and is dating Subaru Sakamaki."

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT IT?" Yuma exclaimed as he dropped his hair dryer.

"Positive, remember I'm an idol so I do have some inside news. "

"Tell me what's her name?"

"Just when I thought you were the insider."

"I also heard that you got rejected by her **twenty-five** times. Can't be helped she's the campus hot chick every guys were going gaga over her. Better luck next time."

"Yah yah… the chances of her attending our benefactor's party is high. This is it; I'm going to confess my feelings once more."

"I'm sure you're going to need my help, no one can resist an idol's charms."

"Your schedules are full on that day itself, are you sure you can attend?"

"Nothing is more important than my brother's lovelife."

"Together we'll be invincible."

"The only safest way to keep her as yours is to claim her before Subaru Sakamaki does."

"What if she's claimed?"

"Trust me if it's Laito Sakamaki... you can forget about it." Kou smirked as he flipped through his fashion magazine.

* * *

**[1]-**Midnight Pleasure- Sung by Ayato, Shu and Subaru... I really love that song.

_"To the point where your tongue burns, I'll add SPICES until you can't feel{taste} anything"_

-Ayato Sakamaki

**[2]-** Love triangle coming up : Subaru x Thalia x Yuma [** I just changed the plot from the game itself~]**

**[3]**- Another treat from me, This is not my style but hey it's Christmas so I'm opening up my request box... shoot me a PM with regards to the stories[**Limited to One-Shots]** you are requesting and I'll dedicate to you once it's published. [C'mon what are you waiting for, dateline: **18 dec 2013**]

Fandoms: Diabolik Lovers and Maid Sama!

-Pairings: Ayato x Yui, Subaru x Yui, Shu x Yui [DL]

Ayato x OC, Subaru x OC, Shu x OC [DL] [Include your OC's names in your PM...^^]

Takumisa, Kuuga x Sakura [KWMS]

Till next time my lovelies,

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

151213


	10. ADDICTED (2) HER- PART ONE

**A/N:** 5 more days to Christmas and I'm all already. Out of the five stories requested, I'm stuck at the first story...lol *procrastination got in the way and for the shame of starting a new fic* My aim is to publish them all on Christmas eve...X3 [Side-track]

A big thank you to my returning and new reviewers...^^ *Cookies for you*

**Notice: **For those that have trouble picturing** Thalia Furiko**, the picture's up on my profile so you guys would have to picture her based on my **descriptions**. This image is just a guide. Sadly, I do not own it so I'm giving the credit to the owner...^^

I'll urge all my readers who are active on FB like me...X3, to drop by my page I've created to cater spoilers, confessions and pictures...^^ Search for A.n-mellow as usual [Writer] you can sent me a PM if you like :3 I hope to see all of you there.

This chapter is dedicated to DorkyHater, Mariichyuu, Priscillia, koko serenade,xlauraax, annie, subaru x Thalia and sakurapris

**#BIGSHOUTOUTS: DorkyHater, Guest, JaexQueenie, chocolate, Annie, koko serenade , sakurapris, Guest(2) , Subaru x Thalia , Linda Fedora, xlauraax and Guest(3)... You guys are awesome :)**

**Bold**- Venues

_Italics_- inner-speech/thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Ten: ADDICTED (2) HER- Part One**

**-..Ryoutei Night Academy…-**

"Shu-san, Subaru-kun…. I'm heading that way." Yui pointed to the corridor on her right.

"Sure." Subaru moved aside to let Yui pass, shu with his usual expression.

"Ayato-kun, where are you? The lesson is starting." Yui said while running towards her class located at the end of the walk path.

"I can hear your voice, so this how cell phone works. Interesting…"

Ayato having a phone by his side was the best choice made. Since he's the kind of guy who will go missing as and when he likes, Komori had enough of his games slacking at different venues of the campus just before the lesson starts.

Neither can she be on par with his speed nor predict his next hiding spot. Buying him a phone seemed to solve this problem.

"Tell me your current location."

"Hmm… let me see. The volume's soft and I can't hear your voice. I think the reception over here is bad too, I'm hanging up."

***Beeeeeeeeeep***

"AYATO-KUN!"

"_Oh no. He ended my call; C'mon Yui think of a solution you can't keep on telling lies forever."_

_"Did he just ended my call? I thought he was new to his phone?"_

"Bitch please, you are naive aren't you…Yui?"

"Tsk…tsk…tsk… I'm Ayato-sama for (your) god's sake. Nothing is impossible for me. You're smart enough to get me a phone and all I've to do is to ignore your calls from now on and slack here till I'm satisfied."

"Just when I thought your brain were as flat as your chest. Like what that '**Bitch**' said: never judge a book by its cover." Ayato smiled as he lifted his legs up while leaning his back against the chair enjoying the tranquility.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Yui apologized, picking up his books. He must have dropped them when she bumped into him.

"Watch where you're heading." Ruki warned her. His words seemed to send shivers down her spine.

"_Pick up the call, Ayato-kun."_

"_Music room, he must be there, since the room is hardly use by Shu after Sarah's born."_

"_No…no…no, Music room is too risky. Ayato-kun, tell me where on earth are you hiding?"_

"_Well, even though the chances of him hiding there is slim, I'm still going to try my luck. Now…now should I turn left, right or walk straight?"_

"Yo, M Neko-chan; are you lost?"

"_Is this guy speaking to me?"_

"Do I know you?"

"No. but I would love to be your acquaintance is there anything I can be of help."

"By any chance, do you know the directions to music room?"

"You're in luck. M Neko-chan. Let me show you the way." Kou smiled as he leaded her with fan girls tagging along.

"Are you new here? I believe this is my first time seeing you."

"Awwww, Kou-sama over here."

"Kou-sama, we love you."

"Well, you can say that."

"Ah. I almost forget. It was nice meeting you, I'm Komori Yui."

"The campus's idol, Kou Mukami. Pleased to be at your service, M-neko-chan."

"**YOU'RE AN IDOL!**"

"Why? Don't I look like one?" Kou answered while showing her his usual postures.

"Not at all."

"Ouch….forget about it, I've some questions to ask you. Do you happen to know this lady over here?" Kou showed her the **photo **he had taken with his phone.

"Thalia, I'm pretty sure it's her."

"Great. Do you know where she lives?"

"Sakamaki household."

"By any chance, do you know her phone number or her hobbies, favorite foods and types of guys she's interested in?"

"I'm sorry. I really have no idea."

"It's alright. There, see that last room to your right. Do you mind if we exchange our numbers?"

"Sure, why not." Yui said as she took out her phone but Kou requested that she hand over her phone as he doesn't want anyone else to hear his number. Since he's an idol, we all knew what fan girls are capable of.

"Do you spell your name with double '**I**' or a single '**I**'?"

"Single '**I**'."

"Thanks." Kou blurted while smirking as he used this chance to check on Thalia's number and saved it in his cell phone.

"_0012-6389-7410-8989…Thalia's "_

"_0013-9860-3691-7200…Yui's"_

"_Now…now which one out of the twenty over numbers belongs to Subaru Sakamaki?"_

"Are you done yet?" Yui asked fearing that Ayato may call back any moment soon.

"Almost, sorry about that… I'm bad at memorizing numbers." Kou lied.

"I see. Take your time, Kou-san."

"_Damned, this is harder than I thought. Why can't she saved their names instead of nicknames? Someone please tell me who the heck are '__**music boy**__' and '__**potion maker'**_."

"_Fine… let just do it this way. Inky minky boo, let see whose number will I choose… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. _Voila…**'P boy'**."

"_0015-7543-3056-4125…Subaru's" _

"If there's nothing, I shall get going. Hope to see you around. Oh please take a minute or two to remember my handsome face." with that Kou left.

**-…Meanwhile at Sakamaki Household…-**

"Shoot, I'm so late…Why didn't anyone woke me up?" Thalia shouted while knocking on everyone's door to check if they are still around.

"I see you're awake, sleeping beauty. "Laito greeted while leaning against his door in his PJs.

"Have you seen Subaru around?"

"Perhaps he's at school. Are you feeling drowsy? You shouldn't be awake at this hour of the day." He said while checking the time given by Reiji for Thalia to be awake after consuming his potion.

"_Is she not affected by the drowsiness of the potion?" _

"How will I know? Move aside."

"I can give a ride if you like."

"Thanks but no thanks. If you guys really care about me someone should have woke me up when they are about to head for campus."

"Nufufufufu, we were told not to do it by Reiji. He said that you should rest for a day before heading back. Besides, don't you find attending school boring? How about join me on a trip to the mall."

"In case you're unaware of, I'm great at giving fashion advices. Take a look at bitch~chan, I turned her into a fine lady."

"Guess what… I'm fine on my own."

Thalia took out her phone and key in the number which she was familiar with, ignoring Laito at the same time.

"It's alright, I'm pretty sure that you'll need my help soon since your favorite store is on sale."

"Whatever."

"Nanami, what's the next period on your schedule?"

"Chem**[1]** Practical at lab. Say Mira I thought we were best of friends why did you hide your birth name from me?"

"I've my reasons; accept my apologies."

"In fact the whole class knew it, The Sakamaki brothers were all present today to announce this news to the school with the exception of Laito Sakamaki. That's too bad you missed it or else you will have the chance to see what Subaru wore to campus today."

"His usual black shirt that matches the school blazer together with his white heels to complete his looks?"

"_While... since his closet is full of pants, shirts with more shirts and nothing else…" _

'The red one it appeared to be shredded."

"Oh that one." Thalia blurted as she stopped in her track when her eyes met the two unknown yet familiar figures in the common area.

"It seemed to me that you've seen that shirt before. But that's impossible right? It's not like you're living under the same roof as him. By the way, apologies accepted I can forgive you this time round but it won't be the same if you're in a relationship with him. "

"Remember he's mine…."

"What about Jibreel? You do know that he's trying his best to win your heart."

"Forget about him, now that I've found my new prey. Tell me who doesn't want a Sakamaki as their mate."

"Believe me, Nanami. I'm telling you this because you're my friend. I do not wish to see you getting hurt over Subaru at the end of the day."

"I see that you're awake, you must be Thalia." Christa smiled.

"Yeah…yeah… how many times are you going to repeat, Thalia? Besides, if you said that Subaru has no feelings for women in our campus… tell me unless he's more interested in guys?"

"I'll get back to you." with that Thalia ended her call.

"Do I know you?"

"Christa, Subaru's mom. This is my husband, Karlheinz… the Vampire king."

* * *

**[1]**- a short term used for Chemistry

**[2]- **It's pretty hard to guess right? after-all, 'P' stands for a lot of things.

I gonna split this chapter into two parts...X3 It's pretty long :) Okay, here's come the fun... The love-triangle gets more complex...XD Check out my page [link on my profile], I may post a picture featuring their relationship pathway...^^ it's pretty much empty for the time being but wait for it my little earthling, I'll update it ASAP.

Shu would appreciate it if you were to grace us with your reviews, see that heart-shaped box over there do add this fic to your favorite or follow it before you leave...^^

See yah!

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

201213


	11. ADDICTED (2) HER- Part Two

**A.N: **My apologies for the late update...^^ I had so much fun writing requested stories shall we do it again next year? :) somehow I ended up joining 'Diabolik lovers: A twin brides's contest the dateline's today so wish me luck...X3

To my returning reviewers: you guys are my greatest motivation to write on...^^ Thank you!

**#BIGSHOUTOUTS: Chocolate, Guest, AI-Yukino, Guest(2), Guest(3), Koko Serenade, pinkpiggy9456, xlauraax, DorkyHater, Annie, Anon, Senna Bluefire**

Italics- Inner speech/thoughts

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Eleven: ADDICTED (2) HER- Part Two**

"_Subaru's mom." _

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for my bad conduct prior. " Thalia blurted while bowing.

"No worries, dear. I can see that you're in love with my son."

"Nonono….I mean yes…yes…I kept saying the wrong words."

"Isn't she adorable, Love?" Christa giggled.

"Tch."

"Karl, you're going to hurt her feelings."

"Guess what, I'm leaving. I'm getting bored of your conversation." Karlheinz stood up from his seat; gave Christa a peck on her left cheek before he left.

"_It can't be wrong. Ayato and him they are indeed blood-related. Just take a look at his attitude...Tougo? No, it can't be him right?"_

"That's my husband. He's just not good at conversing with stranger."

"No worries, Mrs Sakamaki."

"You're making me blush, dearest. Well, you can address me as Christa or Mother." Christa smiled while taking Thalia's hands.

"Ever since, Subaru told me that he's in love with a girl… from his speech I knew that you're the one for him, Thalia. When a girl's in love, you can tell by the looks of her eyes. My child, just by mentioning my son's name your eyes are glowing."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Subaru was born to meet you. Can't you see that Subaru's more cheerful than before? My child, I can sense that your relationship with Subaru will be shaky. It won't be easy for you where you'll have to choose between Subaru and Yuma."

"Despite, all the lovers' quarrels and numerous obstacles you're going to face… your heart never lies to you."

"Auntie Christa, are you alright?" Thalia asked worriedly as her usual crimson eyes turned grey.

"In retrospect, you're the one that decides the ending."

"Mother?"

"I trust your judgment, Thalia. Do you mind showing me your room, while choosing the perfect gown for me?" Christa smiled.

"Eh!"

"_I must be daydreaming again; her eyes are back to normal."_

"Subaru specifically mentioned that I'm able to find a gown to my liking in your closet for my upcoming anniversary party."

"Anniversary party… When and how did it happen?"

"It just happened. We're inviting you guys to join in the fun together with one of his apprentices Joma or Yuma. I'm just bad at memorizing names."

"Yuma, is he the guy you're trying to warn me prior… Auntie Christa?"

"What are you saying? I'm positive that I didn't utter a word about Yuma. You must be daydreaming or maybe it's one of Reiji's potion side-effects…illusioning." **[1]**

"_Forgive me, Thalia. Well, I just wanna see how Subaru will react to the upcoming situations."_

"You're right, I still feel drowsy. Let's keep this a secret between us."

"Shall we make our way to your room?"

"This way, there's nothing much in my closet just my usual dresses. You should find Yui-chan instead; I believe she has the dress you'll need."

"I have faith in my son."

…**-Meanwhile at the library….- **

"Yuma, over here." Kou shouted while waving his hands with Ruki on his right.

"What is it this time round, Kou? Just make sure that my trip to the library is worth it, just when I finally gotten the time to chew on my sugar cubes. "Yuma replied annoyingly.

"You bet. I just found out your crush's number and her so called boyfriend. I know you want it so badly."

"You do?"

"0012-6389-…."

"Alright, that's enough. Text me later, I don't want the whole world to know her number."

"Possessive aren't you? I like your style. We got to show the Sakamaki's who's the boss."

"Kou. Don't you ever forget that they happened to be our benefactor's sons? We confront them like a gentleman not a coward. If you want to win a girl's heart over, prove to her you're a reliable man and she's the only love of your life." Ruki interrupted while closing his personal diary.

"Besides, there are a lot of women out there. I don't see a need to steal Subaru's girl's heart."

"You're a party pooper aren't you, Ruki? Can't you see that Yuma's in love with her. As his brother the more you should show him your tremendous support. Maybe this was one of the reasons why you're still single."

"For your information, '**Forever**' is a very long word…." **[2]**

"I'm a neutral party; just stating the fact." Ruki answered while defending himself.

"What did I miss?" Azusa blurted as he just returned from the bathroom with blood dripping from his arms.

"You came just in time for the voting to take place, Azusa." Kou wrapped his arms round his neck as they made their way to Yuma's side.

"Apparently, our leader over here thinks that we're the bad guys. So tell us, Azusa would you rather support Ruki's idea to stay behind the screen and let Subaru Sakamaki and Thalia live happily ever after or lend Yuma your strength in defeating Subaru."

"I….I….I…. don't know. If I make the wrong move will you guys hate me forever?" Azusa mumbled while taking a few steps back.

"Azusa, make your choice now." Kou called while glaring at him.

"Kou, please don't hate me."

"It's now or never. Before I ignore you for good." Kou threatened.

"I don't know…I don't…kn-ow…. don't force me... **ANY LONGER**!" Azusa let out a scream while cutting his palm to ease the pain.

"Seriously guys, I do not need anyone's help regarding this matter. End of discussion, I really appreciate it, Kou." Yuma blurted.

"Nah."

"Azusa, it's alright. No one's blaming you. You're still our best friend."

"Rea-lly?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone up for a drink?" Ruki suggested.

"Count me in." Kou commented.

"Nah, I still prefer my sugar cubes over drinks."

"I don't think that I'm joining you guys, I just want to be alone for the time being." Azusa muttered before leaving them behind.

"Well done, Kou." Yuma blurted while staring at the leaving figure.

"It's not my fault, stop pushing all the blames to me. Ruki, he's at fault too."

"Look, none of these would have happened if you didn't interfere with Yuma's issue."

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Don't forget, you still owe me a drink."

"Your actions reminded me of a dear friend of mine since young. I met him when I was still a human." Yuma said.

"Still in contact with him?"

"No. It's been almost 10 years since I last saw him, I wonder if he remembered our friendship."

"I'm sure, he does. So what's his name?"

"Shu…Shu Sakamaki."

"Sakamaki… are you sure about it? Is Subaru related to him?"

"I don't know…"

"_Shu, are you the one who burned down my village?"_

**-…Back with Christa and Thalia…- **

"There… these are all the gowns I can find."

"Look, you guys are already sharing the same closet and best of all staying in the same room." Christa answered while picking the gown she likes the most.

"No...No… it just happened that Sarah wanted to sleep in the room next to Subaru's, the room I used to rent from the Sakamaki's. Long story short, I'm having cash-flowing problems and I can no longer rent the room."

"The closet, apparently there's only one in his room unlike Laito's and Shu's as told by Sarah. The ideal choice was to share since Subaru doesn't have much clothing to begin with."

"Really, I just counted and re-counted… there's more than one closet in this room together with this bed I'm sitting on."

"There is?"

"_Oh gosh, I swear that I didn't saw them prior. Since when did these arrived?" _

"I can see that you guys are all ready for the mating season that's going to take place in four days time, so am I expecting good news after the mating season. "

"Auntie Christa!" Thalia blurted while blushing.

"There's nothing to be embarrass of, besides we're all women. Knowing my son well enough I bet he has yet to claim you. It's alright, I only want to you as my daughter-in-law. If you were to excuse me, I shall go and check on Karl. Thanks for the gown."

"Sure. You're welcome."

**-…In Sarah's room…-**

"Fold this end before tucking it underneath." Karl said while helping Sarah to fold her lucky paper star.

"Wahh, you're awesome… grandpa."

"What are my rewards for helping you?"

"Hmmm… I shall give you a brand new stack of paper so that you can fold it yourself before placing them in a glass jar. Oh yes, grandpa… you must fold at least 100 lucky stars before giving it to Grandma Christa and tell her how much you love her."

"My little devil, who taught you this?"

"Uncle Ayato. I heard from Auntie Yui that uncle Ayato has already folded 5000 lucky stars. My aim is to beat him. You're going to help me out right, grandpa?"

"There you are, I was looking for you my love." Christa called.

"Quickly, hide them under my blanket. "

"Uncle Ayato said that, if you let the person find out before you finish folding them your wish won't come true." Sarah whispered.

'What is your wish, little devil?"

"I want to visit Ryoutei Night Academy and see for myself the life of a vampire in school. I'm bored when uncle Subaru and daddy are not around."

* * *

This fanfic is not based on the game and anime...^^

**[1] - **One of Christa's abilities- apparently she can foresee the future since wiki doesn't show what kind of abilities she has.

**[2]- **Not sure if you guys can get the joke, one of my classmates told me about it.

TIMELINE:

2 Days to Karlheinz and Christa's Anniversary Party;

4 Days to the mating season...

6 Days to Thalia and Yuma's first encounter...

Kindly add this to your favorite or follow it before you leave, leave me your reviews too :3

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

281213


	12. Ryoutei Night Academy

**BIGSHOUTOUTS: Chocolate, Guest, Pinkpiggy9456, koko serenade, sakurapris, Ai-yukino, KredCali86, Tsanami SaberFairy, Annie, Guest(2), JaexQueenie, Mariichyuu , Guest(3), Joy and Linda Fedora**

This chapter is dedicated to my returning and new reviewers...^^ Thank you so much! Basically, I've decided to split up Thalia x Subaru and Yuma x Thalia moments. The final chapter for Thalia x Subaru moments will be the anniversary party after which, I'll focus only on Yuma x Thalia for quite awhile to follow the flow of this story. I'll make sure that the next chapter is full of Thalia x Subaru's fluffs before Yuma's appearance.

Is this story ending?... No, You guys can expect 15-16 more chapters in near future, If the response's great... it would be even longer than expected. Stay tuned~!

Italics: Inner speech/thoughts

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Twelve: Ryoutei Night Academy**

_Flashback_

"_Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so this is Ryoutei Night Academy. Look grandpa, It's your statue in the middle of the fountain. Somehow you looked different." Sarah jumped in excitement._

"_I was wearing a different outfit. Now…now… my little devil, Now that your wish is fulfilled I need your help."_

"_What is it, grandpa? Are we going to play catch again?"_

"_Let's play a game of concentration. Your job is pretty simple... spread my message to your uncles; ask them to meet me at the beach house after school immediately. However, if you let grandma find out about your mission you'll lose this game." _

"_Uncle Laito has to be present too?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Because he's the only one at home together with Auntie Thalia. If we're going to need their assistance… tell me grandpa what should I do?"_

"_It's your job to find out, my little devil. Go on, I'll see you at the beach house." with a snap of a finger, Karlheinz disappeared._

_End of Flashback_

**-…Third level of Ryoutei Night Academy…-**

"An hour has passed since grandpa brought me here and I still can't find daddy nevertheless my uncles." Sarah sighed as she took a seat at the nearby bench; her legs were tired from walking up and down the stairs in hopes that any one she's familiar with will appear.

"Isn't she adorable? Is she lost?" A group of female students started giggling while walking past Sarah.

"_Maybe, I shall ask them for help."_

"Wait a minute; have you seen my daddy or uncle Ayato around?" Sarah blurted from her seat.

"Little one, are you out of your mind?"

"That's absurd. I'm Sarah Sakamaki, the daughter of Shu Sakamaki." Sarah shouted while giving her a punch.

"Come back here you brat."

"Blehhhhh! For your information, I'm uncle Ayato's brat."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….just my luck to bump into you."

"_Keep running. … Don't stop." _

"_Keep running, if not you're dead." _

"Oi brat, watch where you're heading." Ayato said while staring at the figure who just bumped into him.

"Uncle Ayato?"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you here, uncle Ayato. Don't leave me alone." Sarah cried while hugging Ayato.

"What's wrong, brat?"

"The people over here are weird, they said that I'm nobody's child and you're not my uncle. Bring me home and tell me this is all a dream. The first thing I open my eyes, I will be back in my room sleeping next to daddy."

"It's such a waste that you've no interest in creative writing."

"I'm not joking; really bring me back home now. Next time if I say I want to visit this campus again stop me." Sarah replied in between her sobs.

"Silly girl. It still won't change the fact that I'm your uncle and you're my brat. There….there… it's alright, I know how does it feels to be all alone and helpless." Ayato muttered while comforting his niece.

"I have a mission assigned by grandpa. I got tired from walking and rested my feet, a group of girls walked past me, I wanted to ask them for help and the story went on till I bumped into you."

"Ayato-kun, there you are. I was looking for you." Yui called.

"Sarah-chan?"

"What's your mission, Sarah?"

"Meet me at the beach house after school immediately even uncle Laito has to be present. We must keep this a secret from grandma."

"Easy. Yui text the rest and we're off to the beach house, I know the place where we can eat delicious takoyaki, my treat."

"Sure. Ayato-kun let me carry her instead." Yui said.

"It's fine; I can't remember the last time I held her in my arms."

"Don't you think we look like a family?" Yui blushed while asking.

"Chichinashi, I see that you can't wait to get ravish by me."

"Ayato-kun! Sarah's here."

"Don't worry; I doubt she knows the definition."

"I know." Sarah squeaked.

"What a smart brat, I'm pretty sure you're going to ace your studies."

"Uncle Ayato, can you teach me how to sing?"

"Why would you want to sing?"

"I want to have a role in tomorrow's performance besides being the flower girl. I love the lyrics uncle Subaru wrote for Midnight Pleasure and Zero."

"Fine, this will be your first and last singing lesson from ore-sama, but on one condition… you'll have to sing my song instead of Subaru's."

"Deal."

**-…Meanwhile with Karlheinz at the beach house…- **

Karlheinz looked through the materials needed to decorate this house. For the past few nights, Subaru, Ayato and Shu stayed up late at night to discuss the theme for the upcoming party.

Initially, Ayato suggested a westernized wedding with bar where drinks like black velvet, red ruby, apple martini and refreshments are served. Potted plants were arranged in rows along the red carpet.

Subaru disagreed with the idea of having potted plants since it's too mainstream, replacing it with shattered glass sounds great. The benches will be decorated with black ribbons and chains. A piano will be place on the right side of the platform while on the left it would be the microphone stand.

Shu specially mentioned that a balloon stand is a must since Sarah loves it very much. All the guests attending the party are required to wear tuxedo or gown together with a white rose pin. A bouquet of flowers will be handed over to the bride via Sarah, the flower girl.

As for the seating plans, Subaru has volunteered to do it… and it goes like this…

**First row (L)**: **Ayato and Yui**

**First row (R): Shu, Sarah and Yuma**

**Second row (L): Subaru and Thalia**

**Second row (R): Laito and Kanato**

**Third row (L) : Reiji**

"My love, I'll be right back before you know it." Karl said while chaining the benches before the arrival of his sons.

"It just feels so lonely in this household; I wonder where did Laito and our daughter-in-law went."

"**WHAT! SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER-IN-LAW?**"

"The girl whom we met prior? I just love calling her my daughter-in-law. Don't you think she resembles our adoptive daughter?"

"My love, you're going to scare her off before Subaru's proposal. She does?"

"Yes. No worries, I can tell that she's madly in love with our son."

"Take this opportunity to rest before tomorrow's party, trust me I bet you'll have any rest time after the event." Karl purred.

"Oh Karl."

"It's about time; we let Subaru have a taste of having a sibling."

"My annoying yet seductive husband, hurry back and make love to me." Christa blurted.

"Oh gosh, It's not my fault… blame the mating season."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon."

* * *

**[1]- ** Occasionally, Shu would tell his very own bedtime stories to Sarah as requested so that's how he fell asleep in her room.

**[2]-**Karl and Christa were having a phone to phone conversation.

TIMELINE:

Next chapter will most likely be the party

3 days left to mating season...

5 days left to Yuma and Thalia's first encounter, no they won't communicate during the party. I'll personally make sure that all her attentions are on Subaru and no one else...^^

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting! Happy new year, guys!

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

30/12/13


	13. Anniversary Party- Karlheinz & Christa

A/N: It's already 1 jan over here... time flies! Many thanks to my returning reviewers and to those that reviewed, Favorited and followed. As promised, this chapter's packed with Subaru x Thalia moments. I'll leave it to your imagination :)

I do own the lyrics in this chapter...^^ I'll strongly recommend all Diabolik Lover's soundtracks to my readers...it's awesome :) I just found out that I share the same horoscope with Yuma...awwwwww~

**BIGSHOUTOUTS: Annie, koko serenade, Guest , sakurapris , pinkpiggy9456, Guest(2), Anon, Tsanami SaberFairy , Guest(3) , Ai-Yukino, chocolate and Joy**

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers.

Bold- Venues

Italics- inner-speech/thoughts/lyrics

Rating: T

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Thirteen: Anniversary Party- Karlheinz and Christa**

**-…At the beach house, with Reiji, Ayato and Subaru… 20 minutes before the ceremony…- **

"Move the piano towards your left, Ayato." Reiji commanded while tapping his chin.

"Looks weird from this angle, Subaru move the piano to your right."

"Seriously, For once can you throw away the perfectionist's side of yours? It's **NOT** your wedding." Subaru grumbled as this was his **fifth** time moving the piano around.

"Habits are hard to change, in the meantime… let me check on Laito and the performers." Reiji said while adjusting his glasses.

"Uncle Ayato, Uncle Subaru. How do I look?" Sarah came running from the other end of the living room where the bride's room was located.

"You looked gorgeous, Sarah." Subaru smiled.

"Hey, it's that make-up on your face?" Ayato pointed to her eyeliner and pink lip gloss.

"Yes. Auntie Thalia helped me to apply them. She said that I'll look even adorable than before. I really love the pink floral dress Auntie Yui picked for me." Sarah answered while twirling.

"My brat has finally grown up, I'm so proud of you."

"Looking good today, Uncle Ayato. Just wait till you see Auntie Yui." Sarah hinted before leading them to the bride's room.

"How did it happened, I thought she hated you?" Subaru asked.

"It's a long story. C'mon the girls are waiting." Ayato said before the arrival of Mukami brothers.

"We're just in time, Yuma." Kou spoke at the entrance gaining attention from Reiji and Laito since they were the only ones nearby.

"You must be Yuma Mukami, I presume?" Reiji eyed the brown haired guy.

"I am and this is my brother… Kou Mukami. "

"I'm sorry to say that no outsiders are allowed unless your name appears on my invitation list… for security purposes."

"Nonsense, you did it on purpose." Kou blurted while pointing finger at him.

"Kou, watch your manners."

"Yuma, can't you see that he's lying."

"Do you mind if we speak to our benefactor, Karlheinz?" Yuma requested.

"I'm afraid he's busy at the moment."

"Let them in, Reiji." A voice interrupted their speech.

"As you wish, Karlheinz." Reiji bowed before making his way to Laito's side giving Kou the '**I'm watching you**' eye contact.

"Whatever."

"Congratulation, Karlheinz." Yuma said while giving him a handshake.

"Thank you. Make yourself at home."

"I believe that's my seat." Yuma called.

"Go on, I'll just find an empty seat somewhere else." Kou replied.

"Nfu~ who's that guy?" Laito asked while wiping the glass cups for the drinks.

"Father's apprentice." Kanato muttered while holding his teddy tight.

Kanato and Laito were the bartender and waiter for the day serving food and drinks to the guests during the reception later on, since they were the only ones without a pair.

"Takoyaki's looking great over here." Laito snickered.

"May I have your attention please? All guests please proceed to your seats, the ceremony will commence in five." Reiji spoke through the mike.

"Before the arrival of the great vampire king, Karlheinz and Christa. Let me introduce today's guests. Firstly, we have Shu Sakamaki accompany by Sarah Sakamaki. The father-daughter pair. "

"C'mon, daddy. It's our turn."

"Must we do this?"

"Yes…yes… and yes." Sarah exclaimed as she made her way down the platform with Shu tagging behind.

"There, check it out… it's Shu and Sarah." Reiji commented

"Hello, it was nice meeting you." Sarah shouted while waving her hands frantically.

"Sarah~chan, where's your pink fedora hat?" Laito yelled.

"Not today, I want to look pretty. Hurry up, daddy."

'_Shu? That's Shu. Hold on a second, he has a daughter?" _

"Edgar?" Shu muttered as he made his way to the seat.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Shu asked the guy sitting next to him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"That's Laito and Kanato the triplets with Ayato missing, seated at the bench on the right." Reiji pointed.

"Next to Shu is Yuma Mukami; right behind Laito is Kou Muka-"Sarah's voice filled the room before Reiji could finish his speech.

"I want that balloon, daddy."

"Later, darling."

"No, I want it **N-O-W!**"

"Sarah Sakamaki, where is your manners? Keep showing your tantrums around will do you no good."

"Bleehhh, I don't care." Sarah answered while sticking her tongue out.

"Next on the list, we've Ayato Sakamaki accompany by Yui Komori."

"Nfuuu… Bitccchhhhh~chan!"

"Teddy don't you think she looks great in that outfit?"

"Don't you dare mess with ore-sama." Ayato warned as he wrapped his arms protectively around Yui's waist. Komori's peach frills dress complemented Ayato's white tuxedo. The new makeup she wore highlighted her facial features.

"Go Uncle Ayato! You're the best."

"That's my girl." Ayato gave her a cool smirk before the arrival of Subaru and Thalia.

"Last but not least, Subaru Sakamaki and the love of his life: Thalia Furiko."

Much to Subaru's surprise, they received the loudest applause from the audience. He wore a black tuxedo that matches his black heels. Thalia, on the other hand had chosen a baby blue strapless cocktail with her hair curled to the side.

Their arms interlocked with Thalia holding a stalk of rose in her palm.

***click* [1]**

"Catch it, Sarah." Thalia winked as she threw the rose across, Somehow it landed on Yuma's lap.

***click***

"My bad."

"It's mine then." Yuma smirked.

"Give it back; Auntie Thalia gave it to me."

"Ever heard of finders keepers?"

"I don't care if you're grandpa's friend or not, give it to me this instant or else I'll punch you." Sarah warned him as she stood up from her seat getting ready her little fist with her eyes full of determination.

"Baby, that's enough. I'm sure he's joking with you."

"I do take jokes seriously." Sarah answered before Reiji made his announcement.

"Kanato and Sarah get into your positions."

"It's starting soon." Thalia spoke.

"The day we've been waiting for. Today won't be the same without you by my side. Have I told you that you looked fantastic tonight?" Subaru whispered.

"That's so sweet of you, Sakamaki-kun."

"I see that we're back to the last name basis….Furiko."

"Tell me, why is your hair so soft and silky." Thalia purred while detangling his hair.

"I guess, you'll have to find out yourself."

'SUBARU!"

"There's nothing to be shy of. After all, the mating season is near."

"I'm curious, how did your brothers survived the last mating season?"

"Beats me."

"All rise for the great king and his wife."

The door opened to reveal the flower girl and ring boy, wedding songs were been played. Sarah took this opportunity to scatter the flower petals while Kanato held the ring box in his palm.

Not far away from them were Karlheinz and Christa with their arms interlocked.

Party poppers were been pulled to release the confetti. All eyes were on Christa the minute she entered.

The gown itself has the perfect blend of black and red with frills. To complete her look, she wore a black choker necklace and her four inch heels. Christa's hairstyle for the day was front curl updo.

Karlheinz, on the other hand wore something simple yet elegant. He kept both his hairstyle and cool smirk as they walked down the aisle.

"This evening, we came to witness the vows between two souls. Do you, Karlheinz take this woman: Christa as your wife? Do you promise to protect her with your life and have many babies in near future?" Reiji read.

"Who wrote this vow?"

"Me." Sarah raised her hand high up.

"You're so adorable, Sarah~chan." Laito yelled across the hall.

"Ahem… Karlheinz?"

"I do."

"Do you, Christa take this man: Karlheinz as your husband? Feel free to break off this marriage, if you suspect this bastard is seeing other woman or been forced to do things against your will."

"Again, who wrote this vow?"

"It sounds perfectly fine to me." Subaru said.

"I do."

"Bring the ring over, Kanato."

"With the exchange of rings in witness of your loved ones, you vow to each other that you'll be there for them."

"With that, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Reiji smiled as he torn the paper apart.

"WHOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

"Kiss…kiss….kiss…kiss…"

'This has to be the most ridiculous marriage's vows I ever heard." Kou blurted.

***Click***

"Ayato-kun, I can't believe that I'm crying." Yui sobbed.

"What are you crying? It's not even your wedding day."

"I'm happy for them; they're finally together after what happened. I heard about Christa's past from Subaru."

"Yeah. That bitch doesn't deserve his love at all. A disgrace to all mothers out there." Ayato replied while clutching his fist.

"May we invite the bride and groom back to their seats before the start of today's performance."

"Come my love." Karl held her hands as the two love birds chose the empty seats behind Kou.

"Coming right up, our very own Sakamaki's band which consists of Subaru, Ayato and Shu (**SAS**)."

"Oi chichinashi, you better not blink your eyes during my performance."

"I won't, I promise. Go on, don't let the audience wait."

"Submit yourself to me…chichinashi. Watch me as I suck you dry."

_Where are you looking? I'm right here. [Ayato]_

_I could still remember the day I inflicted pain on you. [Shu]_

_I'll bite you till you reach your ecstasy. [Subaru]_

Laito and Kanato took this opportunity to get ready the drinks and refreshment, while their brothers were performing** Midnight Pleasure**. Kanato helped out with the drinks and Laito's busy preparing the food.

Thanks to Thalia's notes on bartending, Kanato's an expert at serving any types of drinks available. The extended version of this song lasted five minutes.

"Bravo." Sarah exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"Subaru, you nailed it." Thalia said while giving him a thumb up.

"Ayato, you're not supposed to say that."

"Ironic isn't it? You already devoted your life to me so I can sing whatever I like besides you're the one who begged me to performance with them. Still remember our bet…chichinashi?"

"Each of them has a unique talent." Christa answered while enjoying the events they had in planned.

"Simple, they inherited my genes."

"Next, Sarah Sakamaki and her vocals."

"Yes, finally…. this song is dedicated to uncle Ayato. Thank you for teaching me how to sing."

_You can run and hide but you can't deny that I'm your brat._

_I know that I can't get along well with you;_

_But you never failed to make me smile_

_Here I am, singing this song to let you know;_

_That I no longer hate you…_

_To the other me;_

_I want to start life anew_

_I want to show the world who I am;_

_Making this dream of mine real._

"With that, we have come to the end of the ceremony, kindly make your way to the reception."

"Sarah, I love your performance and I also heard that they're serving your favorite takoyaki." Thalia smiled as she grabbed her hands.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I want that balloon first, the pink one."

"I like balloons too."

**-…Meanwhile at the Bar…-**

"Nfu~ Help yourself to the food bitch~chan."

"Blood twist." Kou ordered.

"Coming right up."

"Oi chichinashi, I'm hungry."

"Hold on a second, Ayato-kun." Yui replied as she was having difficulties choosing the food, all of them look mouth watering."

"Take all." Laito said.

"You're kidding me."

"I'm not. You should eat more since you're Ayato-kun's prey. Here's your cranberry juice."

"Yuma, over here." Kou called while pointing to the empty seat next to him.

"Blood twist. What do you want?"

"Apple Martini."

"Very well."

"My love, are you hungry or do you prefer to have a drink first?"

"Your choice, Karl."

"Ladies, your food and drinks are here." Subaru said.

"Thank you!"

"Careful Sarah, don't burn your tongue the food's hot."

"Yum… how I wish I have this for dinner daily."

"Say ah, Subaru."

"Ah…"

"There." Thalia giggled while feeding him takoyaki.

"Seriously?" Kou puked out his last sip of drink the minute he saw the scene.

"We're leaving."

"So soon?"

"Thanks for inviting us, apparently Ruki called and told us that he lost his boxers and we've to help him out." Yuma lied.

"Very well, keep in touch."

"We'll." with that the Mukami brothers left the house.

**5 minutes later… **

"Stop it; you're just bad at lying."

"It doesn't matter as long as we find it convincing enough."

"Wait till, Ruki hear about this."

"I'm sorry; I can;t stay there any longer."

"I felt sorry for you brother, She's yours not Subaru's."

"Maybe we should just head back and pretend that this never happen."

"No. Going back …won't change the fact that Thalia still Subaru's girlfriend. That beach house is full of Sakamaki's barging in telling them that you're going to snatch her over is like stabbing yourself with a knife."

"Tell me what should I do instead? I'm lost."

"Trust me, just follow my words and you'll be fine. We'll attack when the time is right."

**-… 6 hours after the party, Subaru's room…-**

"Subaru." Thalia whispered while panting as she stared at the figure above her with her arms around his neck.

"Tha-lia."

"I'm going to check on Sarah."

"You're not going anywhere." with that Subaru started tickling her.

"Stop it, I promised her I'll be sleeping with her tonight."

"Who's the one begging for more prior?"

"Subaru…please just for tonight, I promise you that I'll be back just in time for round three."

"I'll get really lonely if you're gone."

"Be a good boy tonight and you might just get your lollipop." Thalia gave him a peck on his forehead before getting up holding the bed sheet close to her body.

"I'm going to take a shower, I smell of sex and sweat. It's a good thing that you have a bathroom in your room."

"Reiji's idea. Since Shu and Laito were the only ones who are still using the common bathroom."

"I see. Hey is that your mark?" Thalia traced the mark with her fingers as she stared at the mirror.

"Yeah." Subaru replied while adjusting his trousers.

"Hey, want some drink?"

"Fruit punch."

"I'll be right back."

"_Yui's claim mark looked so different from mine."_

"Uncle Subaru, have you seen Auntie Thalia." Sarah asked while yawning.

"Yes. She'll be joining you shortly."

"Subaru, is this your new hairstyle?" Laito commented.

"Erm… yeah. Move aside, Laito."

"What happened to your neatly combed hair? Unless…unless… you just fin-"just before Laito could finish his sentence Ayato came in.

"You've a phone call from unknown number."

"Nufuuu~ my secret admirer?"

"Laito Sakamaki, speaking." **[2]**

"This is a message for Subaru Sakamaki… it's over."

* * *

**[1]**- Photos were been taken

**[2]**-In chapter ten, when Kou asked for Yui's number he accidentally saved Laito's instead of Subaru's. P short form for Pervert.

Yes, Subaru and Thalia finally "did" it. Your eyes is not deceiving you...^^ you won't want to know how many rounds they did per night...XD The mating season is here for good.

Bartending just one of Thalia's part time jobs she had in the past, In case you're wondering the fees she owed her landlord in chapter 3 or 4 had been paid by Subaru.

Mellow's notes: I may extend another one to two chapters more of Subaru x Thalia moments...X3 there's still 2 days left till you know what. Due to copyrights infringement I can't use the exact lyrics from the song itself, head to youtube if you're interested.

TIMELINE:

2 days left to mating season;

4 days left to Thalia and Yuma's first encounter...

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

1114


	14. To the other me

A/N:Guys, I have announcements to make do drop by our forum :** Diabolik Lovers: House of Sadists**... this forum is manage by PurebloodPrincess09 and A.N-Mellow...^^ The one and only forum where you can chat, ask questions regrading our stories and we'll answer you so follow/subscribe us now. We hope to see you there and if you're on FB come visit our Pages : **A.n-Mellow** and **PurebloodPrincess09**! [The links are on our profile page respectively.]

Unfortunately, you'll need a account to converse with us in the forum...go and create one it's free and easy :)

Thank you all for your reviews and kind words. To my new and returning reviewer, you guys are my greatest motivation. Remember to favorite and follow it before you leave.

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviews!

**BIGSHOUTOUTS**:** DorkyHater,Pinkpiggy9456,sakurapris,Tsanami SaberFairy, Guest, Guest(2), chocolate, koko serenade and PurebloodPrincess09 **

**Bold- Venues**

Italics- Inner speech/thoughts

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Fourteen: To the other me**

**-…Common Area, Sakamaki Household…-**

"This is a message for Subaru Sakamaki, it's over." Laito repeated.

"Sounds like a threat to me…. A love threat. Since you hardly socialize, trust me I know the best." Shu answered while choosing the next song on his playlist.

"Wow. I'm impressed!" Subaru blurted, indeed it was an eye opener experience for him.

"Nfufufu~ Suba-kun, this is the time where we brothers united as one. Have I told you that I can sense Thalia's scent on your skin?"

"It's not like we're fighting against our uncle and Cordelia. No, you should really stop reading those magazines under your table lamp."

"Looks like you're the only one in this household who treated him as our uncle." Ayato responded while crossing his leg.

"We did exchange a few words before, nothing more than that."

"Did I miss anything?" Thalia mumbled as she made her way down the stairs to Subaru's side.

"Are you alright?"

"I felt like dying, Sarah stayed up all morning till night just to write out her own lyrics by asking me for inspiration. After which we had a pillow fight till an hour ago."

"Subaru, how old is Sarah again?"

"Four."

"I see. I guess the mating season won't affect children of her age."

"It does." Shu spoke.

"I don't get it."

"Instead of feeling the needs to release your sexual desires, Sarah gets a sudden change of personality. Reiji has to calm her down with his potion. I can see that she's already showing the effects of the mating season even though there's still a day left."

"**DADDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!"**

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked worriedly, Sarah was sleeping like a baby when she left the room.

"You'll see."

"Shu, your little princess called for you." Laito reminded him while checking the time on his watch.

"It's the time of the year." Shu yawned as he got up from his couch, removing his blazer as he made his way up.

"Just wait till you see what this brat can do." Ayato muttered.

"Subaru. Congratulation in advance. You're going to be a big brother soon, well I happen to walk past Karlheinz's room and you know there's a lot of continuous moaning and groaning. Thanks to the vow Sarah has written." Laito said while smirking.

"Oh gosh, Laito. Please, I don't need the details."

"Stop acting like a virgin, Subaru. Apparently you're no longer one. Nufufufufufu~ Thalia I bet that my little brother is a hot kisser? You know what I can do it better." Laito licked his fingers while eyeing her.

"Back off, Laito. Ayato mind sharing with me a tip of two since you're great at everything."

"Tch. I'm charging fees now… saving up for my family in near future."

"That guy's a beast during mating season, I won't be surprise if he impregnated Yui. "

"All rise for the arrival of Princess Sarah." Shu called while holding her palm as they made their way down the stairs elegantly.

"Sarah~chan, give me a hug."

"Tch. not today commoner Laito. Make an appointment with me and I might consider it."

"What's happened, Subaru? Are you sure, she's our niece." Thalia asked while tugging her lover's shirt.

"That's not very nice of you to say that, Furiko-san. I want your seat, Ayato." Sarah pointed while letting go of Shu's hand.

"Nice try, brat. Your opinions won't matter to me in this lifetime. Just wait and see what Reiji has for you."

"How dare you defy Princess Sarah, Daddy seize him at once."

"As you wish."

In one swift movement, Shu grabbed Ayato's collar by force sending him over to the end of the hall.

"For real, Shu? If that's the case two can play at that game." Ayato stood up while wiping off the blood at the edge of his mouth. Just as he was about to launch an attack on Shu, Reiji appeared holding onto his reddish green potion.

"Ayato, Shu. Knock it off. Subaru and Laito hold her down."

"Be good, Sarah. Everything's gonna be fine." Laito said with the count of three, Subaru pinned her down.

"Let me go." Sarah screamed.

"Thalia hold her head to prevent her from tilting, Ayato help me with this." Reiji passed the dropper filled with solution to Ayato.

"Feed her."

"Am I your butler? Do not command me as and when you like." Ayato retorted.

"Her syndromes are showing even earlier than last year, this year it's your turn to feed her since Laito did it previously."

"Tch."

"**N-O-W!**"

"Brat, Be good, drink it up. Uncle Ayato loves you very much." Ayato dripped the solution straight in.

"Yucks, I hate this taste."

"How long will this potion have effects on her?"

"At most a day, we have to feed her before she turns into a "**beast**". The cycle goes on for a month till the mating season ends. In fact, Sarah's not the only one who needed the potion. Laito, Kanato, Shu Reiji and I have our own potion to deal with. Eventually, it helps us to control our sexual desires for quite long."

"Whoa, you guys must be pretty lucky to have a brother like Reiji; Who has a passion in potion making."

"Get change, Miss Thalia. You're going out on a date with the hottest vampire, Subaru Sakamaki." Subaru winked.

"Give me a minute, I'll be right back."

"I wanna go too, uncle Subaru. Pretty please?" Sarah begged while straightening her skirt.

"Sarah, you see I just want to spen-"

"I promise to be good. Please bring me along."

"Hold on a second, have you figured out who sent you the love threat?" Ayato commented.

"If I'm not wrong, it must be someone from the party, someone in this household must have given them our numbers." Subaru answered while checking his phone for any new message.

"Strangely enough, it was Laito who received it instead of me."

"Oh my god." Yui exclaimed while covering her mouth.

"Oi, chichinashi! Don't tell you you're the culprit?"

Yui nodded sheepishly while blurting out the whole incident with Kou Mukami, the blonde haired guy whom they saw at the party yesterday.

"I'm so sorry, Subaru-kun. I didn't know that things will turn out this way."

"Hurry up, Uncle Subaru… Auntie Thalia's waiting." Sarah whined as she started pulling him away from the crowd.

"It's fine, Yui. I don't blame you."

"Kou Mukami is the one we should look out for." Laito pointed.

"No. Kou isn't the one who interested in Thalia. If you guys think a little deeper."

"Good day to you my sons." Karlheinz greeted with Christa by his side.

"Enjoy your date, Subaru."

"We'll, Mother."

"Shu, damn it. Don't stop there, explain yourself."

"I'll give you an example Ayato. What if I've unrequited feelings for Yui, I'll never ever send you a message in advance to warn you that you're in danger."

"Yuma Mukami."

***Doorbell rings***

"I got it." just as Yui was about to reach for the door, Christa stopped her.

"Let me do it, sweetie."

"Are you guys hiding something from me?" Karlheinz asked.

"Nfu~ not to worry, Karlheinz." Laito snickered while browsing through the latest fashion icons in town.

"Hi, I'm looking for Shu." Yuma said while munching his sugar cubes.

"Yuma, it's nice seeing you again. Come on in, he's inside."

"Who is it, my love?"

"Shu has a visitor."

"Shu Sakamaki just when I thought we were best of friends. Tell me, since when do you have a daughter?" Yuma demanded.

"Edgar?"

"I go by the name of Yuma now. Took me long enough to figure out that it was you all along."

"Sorry about that, I lost all my contacts with the exception of **Sandra** thanks to Sarah when she dropped my phone in the bathtub three years ago. Can't be bothered to change a new phone till last Christmas, secret Santa sent it to me."

"Lucky you, move aside let me have a seat. Guess what, Santa left me a box of carrot seeds and a garden shovel. More and more carrots to beautify my farm."

"You own a farm?"

"I do. I just love to grow vegetables. Give me your number; bring Sarah along next time you drop by. I'm sure she'll love this place."

"Great. 0013-5639-1236-0213."

"Are there any sugar cubes nearby?"

"Yes, on the right side of the cabinet."

"Yuma, are you in love with Thalia?" Ayato confronted him.

"I don't see a need to answer your question."

"No one dares to defy me."

"Bite me."

"Enough is enough Ayato, Yuma." Karlheinz raised his voice with Christa giggling.

…**-Meanwhile with Thalia and Subaru…-**

"We should do this more often, Auntie Thalia." Sarah smiled while finishing the last piece of waffle left on the plate.

"Subaru, look! Isn't she the most adorable pink bunny you ever seen?" Thalia cuddled her pet close to her body.

"You should name her."

"No, you're the buyer so name her for me."

"Yuki."

"You hear him, little one from now on you're my one and only Yuki."

"Let me play with her." Sarah said in excitement.

"Sure." Thalia handed over her bunny with care.

"I want to sleep with her tonight, can I?"

"Be my guest, Sarah you can have her for as long as you wish." Subaru answered his sight not leaving Thalia.

"**Reaaaalllly?**"

"Yes."

"Babe, you know what ...We should have brought this bunny earlier." **[1]**

* * *

**[1] **I'm all of you understood Subaru's hints...bwahahaha.

**[2] - **Sandra...Shu's ex-lover/Sarah's Mom.

Don't forget to check out our forum, there are lots and lots of sugar cubes waiting for you. Add this to your favorite and follow list before you list this'll make Farmville Yuma very happy.

**The link to forum: forum/Diabolik-Lovers-C2-creation/146648/**

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting!

TIMELINE:

ZERO day to mating season...

3 Days to Thalia and Yuma's first encounter...

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

2114


	15. Ashamed

**A/N:** Thank you my lovely readers...^^ this story won't be where it is today without your loves. Check out my FB page for pictures of Rin Nanami, Jibreel Anthony and Krystal Annabeth to make this chapter even more realistic. people read with open minds :)

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers, I love you guys!

**BIGSHOUTOUTS: Dorkyhater, Guest, Ai-Yukino, Pinkpiggy9456, chocolate, Annie, Guest(2), sakurapris, mariichyuu, xlauraax, JaexQueenie, PurebloodPrincess09, Guest(3) and koko serenade.**

**Bold- Venues**

_Italics_- inner speech/thoughts/message

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Fifteen: Ashamed**

**-..Ryoutei Night Academy…-**

"Sarah, remember to feed Yuki dice carrots every three hours interval. " Thalia said as she ended the call.

Both her neck and back were sore from last night's activities. It's a good thing that she didn't agree to round five. Thalia wanted to end the session off an hour earlier but his hot mate's kisses were too hard to resist.

Just when she thought, Laito was the ultimate pervert in the household…yesterday's night blew her mind, never underestimate what a vampire can do during the mating season.

"_Oh Subaru… fuck me."_

"THA-LIA!"

"Krystal?"

"It's good to see you here. I missed you so much." Krystal cried.

"Me too. It's been so long since we last met, how's life?" Thalia asked while hugging her.

"Great. I manage to set up my own business in town, drop by when you're free. I've the perfect couple tees for you."

"That's so sweet of you…. Thank you!"

"I just saw your current profile picture with him; you guys are a perfect match in heaven. Text me, alright?"

"I'm so sorry. My next lesson is starting soon ….I got to go. Catch you later." With that Thalia excused herself while taking the shortest way to class.

**-…Meanwhile in Thalia's Class…-**

"What's with that look, Nanami?" Jibreel asked earning him a glare.

"I hope this serve a reminder not to mess with the wrong girl." Nanami retorted.

"Look… I was just trying to help."

"Don't then, just leave me alone!"

"Nanami…"

"I know the mating season is here. Stop whatever you're doing Jib. It's disgusting; I don't need a mate like you. SCRAM!"

"Jibreel was only trying to help. I don't see a need to raise your voice at him." Thalia responded.

"Wow. Looks who's here…. the orphan girl."

"Nanami, I'm fine with you calling me names. I have enough of your attitude towards Jib. Don't you think that it's unfair to him? How would you feel if someone does that to you?"

"Cut the crap, bitch. I'm disgusted by your speech. We were best friends right? Tell me, how could you do this to me?"

"I beg your pardon? I'll never ever hide any secrets from my bestie. Tell me, what have I done to make you mad?" Thalia asked while earning a slap across her cheek.

"Mad? If I can I would have killed you." Nanami answered.

"Nanami, I don't get it."

"I told you before didn't I? I warned you to leave Subaru alone… apparently you didn't. Are you trying to show me that you're better than me in seducing guy? What a slut."

"Subaru has no feelings for you, it's the fact. I'm not lying to you nor am I doing this for my benefit. I'm just saving you from crying at the end of the day." Thalia blurted while holding onto her cheek.

"Such a lovely way to rephrase your thoughts. Why makes you think that I'll believe each and every words you said to me you're pretty naive aren't you, Thalia." Nanami yelled.

"What happened, Nanami? We can solve this together."

"Thalia Furiko, for your information. There's no friendship between us within this five years. I lied to you on lots of things. I lied to you that you're my only friend, my cousin staying over at my house and I'm still a 16 years old virgin."

"I'm hurt by your comments. After all the things we did together, you're telling me there's no friendship between us?"

"Yes. I'm just using for my own benefits. Life is unpredictable… you're just a nobody in life but you had everything I could ever ask for. A girl like me who's rich and popular can't win the heart of the man I loved."

"Just because of Subaru, we're ending our long term friendship? Is it worth it?"

"Correction. None of these would have happened if I didn't saw you giggling at the café with Subaru. Bitch please, he's mine. I won't tolerate anyone who tries to sneak Subaru away from me."

"Prior, you mentioned that you didn't hide anything from me. Are you trying to say that I saw Thalia look alike at the café yesterday? From that day onwards, I told myself that I can no longer trust you. Let's make this a clean break up."

"Please…Nanami. You have to believe me. I didn't betray you."

"I had enough of your nonsense. Why don't you just go and tell your precious Subaru that you've been slapped by me." Nanami laughed while slapping her twice in a row leaving nail scar on her left cheek.

"How's that? Here's a saying: '**Revenge is a dish best served cold**'. Are you still in for a desert, Thalia Furiko."

"I maybe kind-hearted by nature but I'm not a pushover. There's a limit to everything you can do to me." Thalia blurted while giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"This slap's for Jibreel. He's a nice guy if you can't appreciate him it's your lost."

"The second slap's for everyone out there who's hurt by your words and actions. I don't care how loose a woman you are at the end of the day you're still my best friend. I didn't ask for Subaru to fall in love with me. If my actions broke your heart please accept my apologies.

"What a great actress you're Mira. You must be proud of your own achievements trying to gain sympathies from public. Brainwashing them with your sugar coatings. Don't you feel ashamed of yourself?"

"Subaru's from an affluent background, what makes you think that you're compatible with him. Don't make me laugh."

"Nanami. We're still friend at the end of the day." Thalia smiled.

"It's Rin for you now. Save it up, it's over." with that Nanami left the class.

"Are you alright, Thalia? Want me to call Subaru over?"

"I'm fine Jib. I just want to be alone for the time being."

"You've my words."

"Thanks a lot."

"_Maybe what Nanami said was true; I'm just an orphan. I'm sorry, Subaru. Forgive me for my sudden disappearance… I just want to be alone for the time being."_

**-….Four hours later…. At Sakamaki's Household…-**

"Has any one seen Thalia?" Subaru asked while checking his phone for replies.

"No. The last time I saw her was this morning before she left for school. "Laito replied.

"Teddy, have you seen her?" Kanato muttered.

"Something must have happened, I'll go find her." Subaru blurted but was stopped by Christa.

"Mother, move aside."

"She just wants to be alone for the time being, Subaru. Besides, she's not longer at campus trust me." Christa spoke while patting her son's shoulders.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Ayato appeared with Yui by his side.

"Ayato-kun, Thalia's missing."

"YUMA!"

"I know that you're worried about her son, give her some time and I'm sure she'll answer your call. Remember, you guys are connected by a special bond**.[1]** She can't live without you during this season. If you look deep inside your soul, you may just find the answer to your problem."

"Forget about the bond, Subaru. We're going pay the Mukami's a visit. Subaru, Laito, Shu and Kanato… are you guys with me?"

"Nfu~ it's been a long time since I last teleported."

"Great. Whenever you are ready." Ayato smirked.

"Ayato-k..." The Sakamaki's literally vanished in front of her eyes.

"They are indeed Karl's sons." Christa giggled as his sons' actions reminded her of Karlheinz.

"So how long does it takes to teleport?" Yui wondered.

"It really depends on the situation."

**-..Meanwhile at Mukami's household…- **

"Kou, have you seen my garden shovel?" Yuma yelled across the hall getting ready to pay his farm a visit.

"Can't you see that I'm busy helping Ruki finding his lost boxers." Kou lied.

"As if I'm willing to help you find your pathetic garden shovel." He muttered while staring at the item under his feet.

"Without this, you can't grow your carrots."

"Azusa, have you seen my garden shovel?"

"Erm… It's with Kou…"

"YUMA MUKAMI!" Ayato barged in along with his brothers.

"Now… what do you want from us?" Kou retorted as he threw Ruki's books across to show his annoyance.

"Nfu~ so this is how your household looks like…way too classy."

"As his leader, I've the rights to know what happened. Take a seat; this isn't the place for discussion." Ruki answered.

"Whoa, a second Reiji? Save it up. We're not present today to start some chit chatting sessions with you, falcon head. Don't make me repeat myself, hand Thalia over."

"Thalia… hold on a second, what's going on ?" Yuma appeared clad in his farmer's outfit.

"Thalia, she's missing. I tried calling her but she won't answer my calls." Subaru blurted.

"Any ideas where she is?" Yuma asked with a hint of concern.

"Quit it, Yuma-kun. It's pretty obvious that you guys are hiding her somewhere in this mansion." Laito pointed while showing them the evidence.

"Hold on a second, I'm not the one who sent it." Yuma raised his hands.

"Teddy, tell them who's in love with Thalia…Yuma Mukami." Kanato smirked.

"Guys, stop quarreling… I believe Yuma isn't this sort of guy." Azusa mumbled.

"Subaru… she's not here. Trust me; I haven't seen her at campus either. Feel free to check my room if you're still not convince."

"Hand her over before I tear this place apart." Ayato warned just as he was about to break the vase, Ruki grabbed his hands.

"Try me."

"Ayato, he's right. I can't sense her presence here."

"Are you sure?"

"Even though, we're connected by bond I can't tell her exact location right now."

"Currently, she's forbidding you to read her mind, after all it's one of her abilities." Shu muttered.

"Looks like she's not ready to submit herself to you, Suba-chan." Laito teased.

"You've my words, Subaru. I'll update you once I've her news." Yuma said while exchanging his phone number with Subaru.

"This is not the end, Mukami's. We'll be back for round two… if I found out that you're lying to us." Ayato ranted.

"We're heading back."

**-…Back to Thalia, location unknown…- **

Thalia's pretty sure her phone is full of Subaru's names. Out in the rain, pacing up and down the same old pathway with her mind diverted to Nanami's words.

"_You must be proud of your own achievements trying to gain sympathies from public."_

"_What makes you think that you're compatible with Subaru?" _

"_I lied to you on a lot of things. There's no friendship between us…Thalia. Can't you see that, I'm just using you for my own benefits?"_

"Nanami, perhaps I'm too naive for my own good…" Thalia whispered as she took a glimpse of the scar via her phone's camera features.

***Beep***

_Sender: 1036-8963-1023-0123_

_In case, you're wondering who the heck is this sender… its Yuma Mukami._

_Hey, I heard that you're missing. The Sakamaki's were looking for you, text me ASAP. We're all worried about you! If you need someone to chat with, I'm always available._

_2 sec ago…_

"Yuma Mukami… is he the guy from the party?" without a second thought, Thalia responded to his message.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yuma. Meet me at the park, near the fountain…_

* * *

**[1]**- Yes, Subaru marked her. With this bond you can sense each other presences, read each other minds and emotions however, if your soul mate's abilities happens to be mind control and reading... the process will be reversed. Thalia can choose when to let Subaru read her mind/emotions...^^ I hope this clears up any doubts you had.

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting :)

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

4114


	16. Endeavor

A/N: I wanted to publish this chapter earlier unfortunately the site was down again...^^ Many thanks to those that had reviewed, favorited or followed this fic. Sadly, there's won't be any Subaru x Thalia moments till further notice. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have a question even though I did mentioned that I won't be introducing Sarah's mom in this fic of mine but recently I just had this inspiration to do it... I want to know how many of you are interested in seeing Sarah's mom. Let me know your thoughts via review system...X3

I'm just curious, Do you guys prefer Subaru to have a baby sister, brother or both...let me know in your reviews too. :))) Yes, there will be more scenes for Ayayui I promise...^^ I try to make Yuma as perverted as I can [From wiki] I was telling PurebloodPrincess09 if this site's still down I may have to change the rating sooner or later... *Avoiding Thalia x Subaru fans*

Like my Facebook page for spoilers/updates for Letters to Subaru, you won't regret it :))) Link: pages/An-Mellow/1378594549061330

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers...^^

**BIGSHOUTSOUT**: **Chocolate, Ai-Yukino, Guest, Annie, MikitheSwiftie, DorkyHater, Pinkpiggy9456, PurebloodPrincess09,Tsanami SaberFairy, Guest(2), Koko Serenade and Ayayui shipper**

Italics: Inner-speech/thoughts

Bold- Venues

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Sixteen: Endeavor **

"Thalia?"

Yuma walked towards the figure sitting beside the fountain hugging her knees. Even though it was dark he could tell that she was crying.

"You alright?" Yuma took a seat besides her placing his blazer over her shoulder.

"I messed up my life, Yuma. Just when I thought I was the luckiest girl having Subaru Sakamaki as my boyfriend in exchange I lost a friend."

"Hey, I'm not someone who's good at giving advices but one thing's for sure you should forget about her. Because, true friends stick with you no matter what happens."

"I met Nanami through creative writing classes I signed up for during semester break. She was my only chat pal back then; we've a lot of things in common… that was when I found out that she has a huge crush on Subaru at the aged of eleven. "

"Even though we were best of friends, a pang of jealous flew past me when she told me about Subaru's life and his hobbies. Strangely enough, I never once saw her as my love rival when it comes to Subaru Sakamaki." Thalia muttered while wiping off her fresh tears.

"You really do love Subaru don't you?" Yuma answered while caressing her back.

"I do, but not anymore after what Rin has pointed out. I'm just a nobody in life; I've no idea who my parents were and what's more I'm homeless."

"Thalia, look at me. I used to be an orphan too; trust me it's not easy to find someone who's willing to accept your past." Yuma lifted her chin as he leaned in to inhale her scent.

"That's one nasty scar you have there. Did Rin did this? Knowing your character well enough you can't bear to hurt your friends. It breaks my heart to see you in this state."

"Never mind about that, it's not like the scar is going to disfigure my face." Thalia replied before her phone vibrated.

"It's Subaru… hey babe, if you're still awake just to let you know that Sarah misses her Auntie Thalia very much. xoxo"

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Just when he told me that I'm the most important person in his life next to Christa during sex."

"For real? He's sure a sucker for romance. Tell me, did you guys go on dates?"

"A few times with our niece, even though we hardly go on dates but I'm actually looking forward to the next one." Thalia giggled.

"Get up, we're teleporting… It's the shortest route to home."

"Huh?"

"I'm not leaving a girl like you all alone out in the dark; I believe there's room for you in my mansion."

"Are you sure, it's alright for me to stay over?" Thalia questioned.

"I'm sure we're more than happy to welcome a long awaited guest like you. Not to worry, Subaru won't know that you're staying with us. I promise I won't utter a word to him even though I promised him that I'll."

"Take this time to sort out your feelings before heading back to the Sakamaki's household. Stay as long as you want, we'll keep an eye out for you." Yuma smiled as he offered to help her up.

"Thank you!"

**-…Meanwhile at Sakamaki's household: Subaru's room…-**

It sure feels weird without Thalia's presence. His once lively room turned dead. As Subaru lay on his bed staring at his ceiling, letting the bunny hopped around him. It seemed that time has slowed down.

Subaru needs to know the reasons behind her disappearance, her classmates seemed pretty useless too since none of them utter a word on the incident. Jibreel was indeed a man of his words.

"You do miss her don't you, Yuki…. great, now I'm sharing my thoughts with a bunny."

"Subaru, are you still awake?"

"You many enter as and when you like, Mother. The door's not locked."

"I heard that you skipped dinner. Is everything alright son? You know if you someone to talk to I'm here."

"I'm fine."

"I'm your mother, Subaru. I can tell that something's on your mind."

"Subaru-kun?"

"Yui… what brings you here?"

"I came to return your silver knife. I believe Ayato's more practical than the knife itself."

"Just place it on the table…" Subaru answered restlessly.

"Oi Subaru, stop acting like you're dying today." Ayato pointed.

"I'm not. I'm just tired. If there's nothing else take your leave."

"Uncle Subaru, look what I've found in uncle Ayato's room… paper stars. Hurry, make a wish and it'll come true." Sarah dashed over with the glass jar in her palms.

"Brat, give it back… you're not supposed to use mine."

"Bite me."

"I wish that Thalia will answer my call." Subaru muttered his sight not leaving the plain white ceiling with Christa right next to him.

"Okay, the instruction list says that you must count to five before your wish will come true."

"Fine… fiv- " just before Subaru could finish his sentence Yui's phone rang.

"Hi. This is Komori Yui speaking."

"Yui-chan, it's me. "

"**THA-LIA!** Oh god, where have you been? We were all worried about you, did something happened in campus tell me will you?"

Subaru jolted up the moment he heard Thalia's name been called, signaling Yui to pass her phone over.

"I'll but not now, Yui-chan."

"Don't hang up my call, babe."

"Subaru,I…I…I…I…"

"It's alright. I understand I just want to know that you're safe and sound."

"I'm sorry. I just want to be alone for the time being."

"Babe, you'll never once out of my mind. The only girl I'll fall in love again."

"That's really sweet of you, Subaru-kun. I mis-"Kou ended her call by snatching it over.

"Tha-lia?"

***Beeeeeeeeeeep***

"Did she told you what happened?" Ayato asked.

"No… it's alright I trust her. Thanks a lot, Sarah. I guess your stars do work." Subaru patted her head.

"Tch, I won't talk to you unless you bring Auntie Thalia back. Uncle Ayato, hurry up you promise to catch bats with me." Sarah blurted while pushing Ayato out of the room.

"Don't take it to heart, Subaru. Sarah-chan just kidding with you." Yui smiled as she left the two alone.

"Feeling much better?"

"Thanks a lot, Mother."

"Look, I'm always here for you. I won't hold up your time I believe Karl calling for me. Remember son, if you look deep inside your soul you may just find the answer."

"Hold on a second, Latio said that…gosh forget about it."

"Is there something you wanted to tell me son?"

"He congratulated me in advance. Are you guys planning to increase the population of this household?"

"Oh Subaru, you'll find out soon."

**-…Back with the Mukami's…-**

"Give me back my phone."

"Not until you promise not to answer any of the calls from Sakamaki's."

"That's absurd."

"You should be honor that an idol like me snatched your phone, lots of girls out there wanted this scene to happen."

"Kou, give it back." Yuma retorted.

"Fine… "

"My room's this way, Kou I believe you do have something for her nasty scar in your drawers."

"What a troublesome girl. Alright, I'll pass it to her later on. Go get change, the both of you stink like hell."

"Are you sure it's convenient for me to stay over?"

"Ruki's an open-minded person and Azusa just loves to make friend though he may sound timid by his speech."

"Whoa… your room looks way different from Subaru's. Awww, I really love your sugar bunnies' wallpaper."

"Hey, they were named Sugar bunnies for a reason." Yuma answered while passing his long sleeved white V-neck shirt with black bordering to Thalia.

"Thanks, you haven't told me why they were named sugar bunnies." Thalia asked as she slipped off her blazer.

"I fed my rabbits sugar cubes instead of carrots." Yuma replied after he was done adjusting his black sweater.

"Now I can't stop laughing. Tell me, where did you raise your rabbits ….at the basement?" Thalia wondered while unbuttoning her blouse but stopped midway when a knock was heard.

"Here, I found it." Kou appeared holding on to his face cream.

"Yuma, your nose is bleeding."

"I am?" Yuma muttered as he stared at the full length mirror. Indeed, he had a nosebleed.

"Ahhhhh, bad timing... so sorry continue whatever you guys were doing prior." Kou teased as he left the cream on his vanity table.

"No, Thalia. Ignore him; I've no intention of seeing you naked." Yuma blurted.

"Oh no…"

"It's fine. Let me help you."

"I can do this myself."

"At least this is the only thing I can do to thank you for your hospitality." Thalia grabbed a piece of tissue nearby as she gently wiped off the blood that's oozing out.

Their proximity was close that Yuma was ogling her breasts. Thanks to the rain her translucent blouse was now transparent. He could tell that her bra barely covers her breasts. His mind filled with dirty thoughts as he eyed her from top to bottom.

He's pretty sure that she will looked good in his clothing, she does have the curves in all right places. Her protruding nipples were the one that caught his attention.

"_Focus…Yuma…focus… you're not a beast."_

"There, all done." Thalia tiptoed to wipe off the last bit of blood at the tip of his nose, not knowing that Kou's been staring at them for quite awhile.

"BOO!"

Caught by surprised, Thalia lost her balance… yes this is bad, more or less she's expecting another broken wrist or swollen ankle. All Yuma did was to wrap his arm round her waist to stabilize her.

"You alright?"

"Thanks again."

"Kou, how long have you been spying us?"

"Long enough to know that you were ogling her."

"KOU!"

"Just admit that you've feelings for her."

"Get out."

"Come on, Yuma. Can't you see that this may be your one and only opportunity to say it?"

"Should I call Ruki at this hour to chase you out of my room?"

"Ughhhhh… just wait till you see Yuma, this is not the end." Kou retorted.

"In the meantime, get change while I go grab some sugar cubes. You can have my bed; if you need anything just call me I'm just a few steps away. I'll see you at breakfast." Yuma smiled as he locked the door behind him to prevent any intruders like Kou to disturb his guest in the middle of the night.

"_Thalia, I was so close to mark you as mine. Looks like Subaru's one step ahead of me. If you love somebody you're willing to let them go… let me spend the next few days with you before I sent you back."_

"_After all, memories are made when you're with the one you loved the most…."_

"What are your plans, Yuma? Do you intend to hide her forever?" Ruki called clad in his nightwear.

"I'll if Subaru didn't claim her. Give me a break. You do know that she can't be separated from her mate for long during this season… If not all hell will breaks loose."

"As your leader, I trust your judgment. It's been a long day; sleep early… you deserve it."

"Yeah. Same to you."

Yuma adjusted the cushion on the couch, shifted his body postures …checking his phone for updates while sending a message to Subaru at the same time.

_Hey!_

_She's with me… trust me I'll bring her back when the time is right. After all, she can't be separated from you for long. From what I've heard, there's something to do with a girl named, Nanami. This is this… I'm tired will update you soon…_

_If you're smart enough, you'll know what to do or risk the chances of her leaving Mukami's household…where neither of us has her news._

"Sent."

* * *

CLIFF-HANGER! Add this to your favorite list and follow it before you leave...^.^ Yes to me, Kou and Yuma just can't get along...Read Yuma's Avocation to find out. Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting! Don't forget to cast your votes. I'm going to pair up Farmville Yuma and Krystal. [Spoilers] [Requested by Pinkpiggy9456]

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

7/1/14


	17. Confessions

**A/N:** Thank you so much guys! I love you all^^ For those who've reviewed last chapter you guys are awesome and this story won't be where it is today without your love...X3 Basically, this chapter is a sneak preview of Thalia's past before the filler chapter. To all Ayayui fans out there rest assured that I've a chapter dedicated to them, I love them as much as I love Farmville Yuma. I promise that you'll see Ayayui's moments soon.

Thalia's past: quite similar to Mukami's brothers all I did was to edit and copy some information I read up from wiki afterall this fic of mine does not follow the game nor anime. Read with open minds people, Yuma x Thalia for now. To answer one of my reviewer's question: No^^ Subaru still Sarah's favorite uncle... I just want her to spend more time with Ayato to strengthen their bonds. More love to Ayayui.

***Spoilers*** I just love giving spoilers, I've already decided the gender of Subaru's sibling. If you've seen the picture I posted on my face you should know the reason...XD If you haven't seen it, drop by my facebook page: **pages/An-Mellow/1378594549061330** let me know your existence apparently I can't view my insights so I really have no idea what's going on. Feel free to PM me if you're shy to reveal your identity. Like the page before you leave :))))

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewer.

**BIGSHOUTSOUT: Chocolate, Ai-Yukino, Guest, Guest(2), JaexQueenie, Guest(3), koko serenade, Guest(4), Linda Fedora, Guest(5) and Guest(6)**

**Any similarities to any fics are purely coincidental , so are any allusion to events, people and places.**

**Bold- Venues**

_Italics- Inner speech/thoughts_

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Seventeen: Confessions**

"Bitch~chan, eat more." Laito passed her a plate of balsamic steak with potatoes. They rest were either busy spreading butter on their breads or can't be bothered to speak during breakfast.

"Teddy, what shall we have today… snowball crunch. " Kanato snickered while crushing the cookie with his fork.

"I'll join in the fun." Sarah commented as she started crushing the cookies as hard as she could… sending those crumb over to Shu's beige sweater.

"Good-for-nothing. Why can't we eat in peace during our monthly dinner?" Reiji hinted with a hint of annoyance.

"Reiji. It's fine." Karlheinz pointed while wiping his lips with a cloth.

"Uncle Laito, do you think this is enough to feed my bat uncle Ayato had caught for me?" Sarah showed the cookie crumb she collected from the table.

"It should be fine, Sarah~chan. Show me your bat later on."

"Okie dokie."

"I'm leaving." Shu answered just as he was about to take a leave, Karlheinz stopped him.

"Hold on a second, Shu. I've an announcement to make." Karl spoke causing Subaru to spill out his drink.

"You alright, Subaru-kun?" Yui blurted avoiding Ayato's seduction. She knew what's on his mind but not right now when the household is wide awake.

"Relax, Subaru. What's with your tensed expression? This announcement does not concern you in any forms."

"In fact, it does." Christa voiced. Without a second thought, Laito diverted his attention to Subaru muttering '**congratulation**' third time in a row. If what Laito said was true Kanato did mentioned of giving away one of his teddy bears to Subaru's sibling as a gift from his half-brother.

"My love, would you like to announce first?" Karl lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Go on."

"After you."

"Really, it's fine."

"After you, my love."

"Karl. Keep doing this and I'll ignore you." Christa pouted forgetting the fact that they were in public.

"You know that you can't resist me."

"Seriously, get a room." Ayato snapped.

"AYATO!" Karl retorted giving him one of his deathly glares.

"Tch."

"It's about time this household has a new master… I'm getting old." Karlheinz sighed while rubbing his temples.

Reiji has been waiting for this moment to arrive since the day he was born. He was pretty confident that he's a better candidate than his own good-for-nothing brother. Shu was the eldest but he always pushed the job of taking care of his brothers to Reiji as he claimed that he's too busy with his own "**affairs**".

As time goes by, Reiji believed that it's his job to look after the five of them because he's afraid that they might burn down his kitchen if they ever attempt to cook.

"My sons, my decision is final whether you like it or not. Shu will be the next master of this household."

"Go, Dadddyyyyyyy!" Sarah cheered as she clapped her hands.

"KARLHEINZ!" Reiji called in displeased.

"If you really want to be the next head-in-charge I can give you that title." Shu pointed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Reiji, Shu. I know that the two of you are unhappy about it. Reiji, you had the determination to succeed yes you're my perfect candidate however you're lacking something called leadership which your brother has it."

"None of you will be the next vampire king so there's no point comparing who's stronger. The only heir I've in mind would be Ayato. I'll be waiting Ayato for the time to come where you'll kill me off with the power of awaken blood."

"Tch."

"Brat, come over here it's time to drink your potion." Ayato filled the dripper with the solution before passing it to Sarah.

"What's your announcement my love?

"Karl. Trust me I wanted to tell you this news way before our anniversary party, your schedules were kind of packed so I was left with choice but to keep it a secret. I'm pregnant." Christa blushed.

"Nfuuuuuu~ Congratulations, Karlheinz. Suba-chan, I told you. You must my words Christa we'll look after the baby like our own sibling."

"Hello to you little one." Karl said while caressing her flat tummy.

"How many months are you expecting? Do you know the gender yet?"

"Close to two. We'll meet her soon."

"Awww~ Grandma Christa are you having a baby? Can I see her now where is she…. where is she? Tell me, Can I buy her with my vapilla I saved over the years." Sarah exclaimed.

"Nfuuuuu, apparently you can't meet her now. Sarah-chan. In two months time, She's going to be your auntie."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Daddy, hurry…hurry… buy her over now." Sarah said while tugging Shu's shirt.

"Do you really love babies that much?"

"I do."

"Thalia's staying with the Mukami's for the time being." Subaru blurted.

"WHAT?" Ayato retorted.

"Yuma messaged me. He said that if you're smart enough you'll know what to do or else risk the fact of her leaving the household where neither of us has her news. I know that she can't be separated from you for long."

"That bastard. Is he trying to a fight with ore-sama?"

"Apparently, Thalia's disappearance revolved around Nanami."

"Eel**[1]…** you're still in contact with her?" Kanato said while hugging his teddy. He disliked this woman since the aged of seven, he could still remember vividly those days where he cried endless after been nicknamed a freak by Nanami during her first visit to the household to confess her love to Subaru.

Ever since then, the triplets hated her in order to cheer Kanato up…Ayato nicknamed her the '**Ice Queen'** due to her appearance. Her attitude is compatible with Ayato's.

"Damned. This leech just loves sucking your blood, Subaru." Laito pointed in disgust.

"I swear that if anyone of you mention her name once more, I gonna puke out my breakfast." Reiji cleared his throat.

"Whoa. This girl must have some pulling power to attract Reiji's attention."

"Nanami is the key to our questions. I'll go find her." Subaru stood up just as he was about to leave, Ayato volunteered to go with him.

"A kind hearted soul like you, need Ore-sama to do the job for you. That Ice Queen is so dead."

"Anytime you're ready, Ayato."

'We'll be right back."

"Karl. Let me name our daughter. I've been dying to do since Subaru was born but never had the chance."

"Sshhhhhhh. We promised not to bring up the past." Karlheinz gave her a quick peek on her cheek before Christa went on listing a list of names she adored the most.

**-…Meanwhile, Mukami's household…-**

"Thalia, are you done changing?" Yuma asked while knocking.

"Done." She opened the door to reveal her new outfit which she borrowed Ruki's belt and Kou's wristbands that matches Yuma's long sleeved shirt.

"Where are we heading?"

"To my farm."

"You own a farm?"

"Yes, farming is my hobby can't live without it. I'm sure you're going to love it. For the surprise to work you need to be blindfolded. "Yuma commented while wrapping a cloth around her eye level tying a nod at the back of her head to secure it.

"Yuma, I can't see at all." Thalia responded while moving her hands around to get a feel of her surroundings.

"It's alright, I'll lead you. Just grab my hands and we're off."

"Yuma, is it true that you've feelings for me?"

"What about you?"

"Me? Hmmm…. I only consider you as my close friend."

"I see."

"You haven't told me how did you met Subaru."

"I happened to stumble upon his necklace at the time I believed that I've fallen in love Subaru but was scared that he might not return my feelings and it took me quite a while to decide whether to return his item or not. Since, the Sakamaki's were been feared by vampires."

"They were considered as one of the nobles in our realm. The first four years of my life I was adopted by humans. Strangely enough, my vampires' traits were not yet obvious at that stage. During one full moon night where I can no longer control my desire for blood I ended up killing their beloved puppy."

"There was when they found out that I'm a vampire. Those blood stains on my dress and fangs. Apparently, they freaked out. My adopted mother went to call the vampire hunter association for help. From that day onwards, my name's on their **to-kill** list."

"Careful, we're walking down the stairs right now. Tell me, what happens next?"

"On the run, I met Krystal Annabeth. I found out from her that there's a group of vampire children around my age who got lost in finding their way home so there's how they ended up in this area mainly occupied by humans."

"I witnessed a lot of my pals shot by the hunters in the middle of the night. In just one night, thirty three of them got killed. Some were been hang to death while others were burned to ashes." Thalia answered with tears gliding down her cheeks.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Krystal and I were the only survivors among our group of three hundreds over children. Eventually we got separated, the route I chose was a dead end I had no energy left to teleport. Feeling helpless, hungry with open wounds all over your body... you start to lose your motivation to live on."

"I won't be where I am today without Tougo Sakamaki our benefactor's assistance. He was the one who saved me from those hunters. Surprisingly, he didn't manage to recognize me when I first met him at the household after six years. Yeah, I won't be surprise since I was the one that ran away without any notice."

"You did?"

"Yes. I told myself that I can't rely on them any longer. I ended up taking part time job as a bartender as young as at the aged of ten. The longest job I had before sending my letters to Subaru. Guess what, I used my first salary to rent an apartment. Till today, I have no idea how on earth did Christa managed to track down my whereabouts."

"It was like magic, the very first night when I entered my apartment it was plain empty not even a single bug was seen. There was no fridge, couch, water heater, table or chairs. I ended up falling asleep on the cold wooden floor. The next morning, when I woke up it was like paradise. It has everything I ever wanted for my dream house. "

"With that I spent the next three years of my life living in that household till graduation where I got employed by a well-known bar and they are paying me four times more than my previous bar. Without hesitation I accepted the offer, just by working six hours a day I can earn thrice as much as I did prior."

"My hard work did paid off; somehow I can offered to rent a even spacious apartment at a even lower rate that's how I spent the rest of my life till I got kicked out by my landlord. I owed her too many debts."

"We're here." Yuma smiled as he removed the cloth.

"Oh Yuma, this place is just simply magnificent. Just look at the rabbits hopping around the empty slots between the carrots you planted.

* * *

**[1]- **A pun to Eww

**[2]**- Karlheinz and Christa adopted Thalia *spoilers* Yes, Thalia knew that Karlheinz was her benefactor right after their first encounter at the household...don't worry Christa will reveal it soon...^^

**[3]- **In this fic of mine, Vampire's pregnancy period only last four months...^^ In two months' time you guys are going to meet the first female member in the Sakamaki's household. I'm still brainstorming her name...^^ I promise it'll be sweet and lovely...X3

**[4] -**Chances of Yui and Thalia getting pregnant are high... you guys will have to wait for it. ***spoilers* Ayayui **will be next to make the announcement. ^.^ something to look forward to in year 2014. I'm highly inspired to finish Letters to Subaru ASAP after seeing the picture. I nearly cry just by staring ...it just too sweet Subaru hugging his son in his coffin. A picture dedicated to Subaru on his birthday.

**[5]- Vapilla: **The vampire's currency in this fic of mine.

Please add this to your favorite or follow it to catch me on my next installment^^ you'll be given a hug from Subaru.

Leave me your reviews! I'll be waiting...^.^

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

9/1/14


	18. Thalia's past revealed - Part One

**A/N**: I'm overwhelmed by the reviews you guys left me, thank you so much! As promised this is a **filler** chapter. I've decided to split them up into two parts^^ I'm not a history student so I'm just bad at writing people's past. Forgive me^^...lol You're warned read this chapter at your own risk. This chapter is inspired by vampire knight and a lot more.** Pinkpiggy9456** asked me if Thalia, Subaru's half sister. By all means, go on you can picture her as Subaru's soulmate, half-sister since Karlheinz adopted her. I'm fine with both...^^

**Guest: **I'm sorry to hear that. Thanks for your suggestions^^ My writing can't please everyone so I respect your decision. Subaru won't be the one looking after his sibling so it should't be a problem for Christa to be pregnant.

This chapter is dedicated to all reviewer and readers...^^ Many thanks to those who had added this story to your favorite and follow list.

**BIGSHOUTSOUT**:** Sakurapris, PurebloodPrincess09, Kredcali86, Dorkyhater, Tsanami SaberFairy, Pinkpiggy9456, Guest, Guest(2), Guest(3), Koko Serenade, Senna Bluefire and chocolate.**

Thalia- Aged four

Krystal- Aged four

Bold- Venues

Italics- inner speech

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Eighteen: Thalia's past revealed- Part One**

…**-Year x69, 18****th**** street abandoned house quite a distance away from hunters' association HQ…-**

"Get a grip on yourself, Thalia. You're going to survive. I won't allow you to die in this shitty place." Krystal snapped while bandaging her right arm. Sitting beside them were the rest of the survivors all cramped in this one old apartment for the night.

"I can't Krystal. Just look at the numbers of vampires who died in just one night. They were only four and they loved the piano." Thalia cried while hugging her knees.

"Stop crying or risk the chances of us been captured alive." Krystal warned them before she stood up making her way to the nearest window to check on the current situation.

As usual, gunshots were heard as the hunters strolled down the street holding onto anti-vampire guns in their hands. Their eyes were sharp as a hawk never once did they miss their targets. To make things worse, these hunters love travelling in group of four to five.

That's absurd. There's no way these children have a chance against them. Krystal swore that if she's going to make it out alive, she'll make them pay for what they had done. The sounds of vampires' cries filled the atmosphere sending shivers down the spines of the survivors.

"This is bad." Krystal blurted as she looked around the house for an alternative exit. Unfortunately there was no way out. They were surrounded by walls. If the hunters were to pass by it's the end.

"Thalia, can you teleport us out?"

Just by looking, Krystal could tell that none of them had the energy to move on nevertheless teleporting. If only she's not injured by shielding Thalia from the bullets she would have the ability to do it. In any case, she needs to conserve some energy in order to use blood manipulation** [1],** a skill where you gained control of your opponent's body.

Even the lightest sound and slight movement freaked Thalia out, she's at her limit… everything around her is falling apart; she has a strong feelings that tonight will be her last night on earth.

"Thalia. Can you hear me?" Krystal shook the teary figure.

"I'm sorry… at most I can only teleport the two of us out."

"Take me with you, Thalia." A brunette called.

"No, take me along instead." The blondie insisted.

"Please… just leave me alone for the time being." Thalia begged.

"I'll drag you to hell if you're not going to take me along." The self-proclaimed leader blurted while strangling Thalia as a sign of warning.

"Can't bre-the….h-e-l-p…m-e…"

"Let her go, you jerk." Krystal screamed while smacking him with her shoes.

"Not until she agrees to take me along."

"Kry-stal."

"Let her off or I swear I'll kill you with my own hands." She retorted while biting his arms

"Get away from me, you whore." with one swift movement he managed to send Krystal across the hall. In return, Thalia gathered all the strength she has left knocking her head against his, causing him to whine in pain releasing her neck in the process.

"Krystal." Thalia voiced.

"I'm still well and alive."

"Oh gosh, don't scare me like that." she went to hug the figure.

"I did told you before... I'm going to see you get married and be your children's godmother. I'll protect you with my own life no matter what." Krystal smiled weakly.

"In return, I'm going to find you a soul mate. I promise, stay with me alright?"

"Playtime's over, vampires." The hunters barged in without any warnings beforehand.

The children can't stop screaming, it seemed that their bodies were not responding to their commands. Thalia still refusing to let go of her friend.

"Inky...minky…boo, tell me who's next on the list."

"Kill the both of them."

"Wrong answer." One of the hunters answered while pulling the trigger.

***BANG!***

***BANG!***

"Five down, two more to go. Thalia Furiko the highest bounty in our list. Frankly speaking, I adored you the most; tell me do you prefer to be shot or burn to death?"

"Unfortunately, none of them seem to catch my attention. For Krystal's sake, I'll be on the run for as long as my body can endure." Thalia smirked just before she teleported.

"Damned, we let her slipped off once again. We should have kill her on the spot prior."

"It's alright; I would love to see how long can she endures before she surrenders. Call for back up, tonight she's mine."

"Roger."

**-…Meanwhile with Thalia and Krystal…-**

"I'm getting dizzy spells, Krystal." Thalia muttered while holding onto her friend for support.

"This is bad. Come, let me piggyback you instead." Krystal said while keeping an eye on the hunters.

"I'm fine. Go on without me, save yourself Krystal."

"No. I'm not leaving without you. Thalia."

"This way, we'll head for the valley to avoid the main road." Krystal held her hand as they walked towards the valley, sharing their favorite hobbies to calm themselves. Krystal wanted to be a fashion designer by selling her own designs. Furiko on the other hand dream to be a writer.

"See that container over there, Thalia?"

"Yes."

"That will be your hiding spot for the time being…I'll be bait. Stay low till you think it's safe." Krystal smiled while hugging her friend.

"Krystal, no. we can think of another solution." Tears gliding down her cheeks while returning the hug.

"In your current state, it'll be risky to move on. This is the only way left to save the both of us. With my current ability I'm not able to protect you any longer. Trust me, I'll be alright… promise me that you'll live for me."

"Kry-stal….I gonna miss you my dearest friend."

"Go, whenever you're ready. "

Thalia nodded as she made her way towards the container; steady herself with the help of Krystal she managed to get in closing the lid at the same time.

"I guess, this is farewell, Thalia." Krystal spoke.

"Krystal, please stay with me. I'm scared."

"You'll be fine. After all they said the most dangerous place is the safest place. If those bastards happens to walk past later, stay cool they won't know you're in there unless you utter a word."

"I know. I'll close my eyes and hug my knees and pretended they never exist."

"Great. It's time. We'll meet again. Remember do not fall for their traps. They just love using this same old dirty trick. Till we meet again, what's your full name?"

"Thalia…Thalia Furiko."

"It was nice meeting you, Thalia. My name's Krystal Annabeth." with that Krystal left producing noises with a metal bar she found on the floor in hopes that it will attract the hunters' attention.

"Over here, you morons." Krystal yelled while sticking out her tongue.

"There she is. Squad one after her, the rest of you search the area."

"_Damned. This is bad, Thalia's in trouble if they head that way."_

"THALIA, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. THE HUNTERS ARE HERE." Krystal screamed as she dashed across the road to the other end of the valley.

"This way, Thalia."

"All of you to the other end of the route don't let them escape."

***BANG***

***BANG***

"Everything's going to be alright, Thalia. You're a brave girl." Thalia muttered.

"You morons, how could you missed your target." The squad leader retorted.

"We're not up to her speed."

"Idiots. How could the association recruited inexperience hunters like you? Close the roads don't let them escape."

"Roger."

"_You can do this, Krystal. You're almost there."_

"Where do you think you're heading, little miss vampire." A guy smirked while aiming his weapon at her.

"Don't make me laugh, you called that an anti-vampire weapon? Do you really think that it will have effects on me?" Krystal pointed as her expression changes.

"Aren't you one troublesome vampire?"

"For your information, I do have a name it's Krystal. This is my gift to you, blood manipulation." moving her delicate fingers swiftly, it seemed that she has successfully gained control of his body.

"Now tell me, where would you prefer to be shot at?" Krystal asked as the weapon started moving its way towards his throat, his fingers were positioned at the trigger.

"I've read about this skill in books but I didn't knew that a vampire girl like posses this power."

"Ironic isn't it. You guys were the ones who claimed that you know everything and anything about vampires. How ignorant can one be when he's nearing death's doorstep?"

"Let me off and I'll do anything you say."

"Really?" Krystal started lowering her fingers, breathing slowly as it was exhausting in her current state.

"Yes."

"You know what? Your words are disgusting." In one swing across her left, a bang sound was heard, with blood spurting out staining Krystal's dress.

"This will teach you don't to mess with us."

Right behind Krystal was the route to a new town where vampires reside. This is it she has to make the decision, go back and save Thalia on her own or head towards the town to seek help.

It's now or never. She has to leave before another hunter appears. Clutching her knuckles; Krystal left this town to seek for help.

"_Wait for me Thalia, I'll be right back."_

**An hour later… **

Feeling much better, Thalia jumped out of the container in search of her friend, all these things were driving her to death. What's worse she has no idea where she is. All those roads names were new to her. In fact, Krystal was the one who's familiar with the routes.

"Krystal, can you hear me?" Thalia yelled.

The night was cold, the street lights were pretty useless so does the direction board. It's pretty hard to keep yourself awake when your mind is telling you to rest for the night.

After what seemed like years of walking, Thalia reached a dead end. It can't be she's pretty sure that this was the only pathway to Krystal since most of the exits were blocked.

Hold on a second, something's wrong. For the past two hours of her life the roads were empty too good to be real. Usually at this hour of the day, the hunters are out in the street patrolling. Unless….unless…unless…

"_Krystal did warned me before not to fall for their trap. Is this one of their traps?"  
_

Just as Thalia was about to take her leave, her long awaited fear has arrived. In less than a minute she was surrounded by hunters ranging from different ages. The oldest she spotted was fifty three.

"The highest bounty among all the vampires we caught. Looks like lady luck is on our side… where is your partner?"

"None of your business."

"Get her."

Thalia defended herself by using the invisibility skill she mastered. Looks like she underestimated the hunters; they came prepared knowing well enough that this little girl over there is going to use this skill sooner or later.

"It's over."

With a spray of their very own water gun, it washes away any spells you can think of… never forgetting their secret formula. It's like killing two birds with one stone; at contact vampires will be powerless.

"Tie her up." The leader commented while getting ready his weapon.

"Tell me, where Krystal is and I'll make sure you die an easy death."

"Bite me."

"Electrocute her."

"Bastards, untie me and we'll have a fair fight."

"If you smart enough, you should stop struggling. For your information this rope is modified to weaken stubborn-headed vampire like you."

"Let me go." Thalia let out a scream while struggling to break free.

"Let me ask you once more, where is Krystal Annabeth?"

"Never."

"Do it."

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **with that Thalia collapsed her breathing getting faster as each second passed.

"How was that? Care to tell me the answer?"

"Over my dead body."

"So be it. Increase the watts to 50."

"Roger."

"_Krystal, I guess this is goodbye."_

Her vision getting blurrier, her body feels weak. Is this death? Thalia questioned herself. From what she read from books written by humans with regards to death all of them specially mentioned that "**one will feel that he's in liberty when death is near.**"

Strangely enough, these bare wires never have the chance to reach her even though they were only a few centimeters away from her cheeks. One thing's for sure that's a vampire's doing.

"Gosh, you guys are making my life miserable." Karlheinz snickered.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Pathetic fools; you were the ones who woke me up in the middle of night. Let me see, what kinds of punishment suit you."

"Leader, there's no record of this person in our books."

"Impossible. Our ancestors wrote them while they were still alive."

"The books are on fire."

"Save them, we need those to hunt down all vampires." The leader of the squad spoke right before he collapsed in front of his teammates due to excessive bleeding from both the throat and eyes.

"Who's next?" Karl yawned.

"There's no reason to fear him, we've trained long enough to defend ourselves."

"Perfect, show me what you got." Karl challenged, a smirk could be seen on his face.

"Charge."

Bullets were shot at every direction, Karlheinz manage to avoid them all. In return, he left them a midnight feast, where all of their heads were beheaded with a snap of a finger.

"Humans….you'll have to be better than that to kill me."

"What a troublesome little girl." Karlheinz blurted while making his way to the semi unconscious figure.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Who are you?" Thalia replied weakly before darkness conquered her.

"Tougo Sakamaki."

* * *

**[1]- **Having the ability to control one's blood. Just one of the blood-related powers vampires have. Krystal's a fast-flying vampire, blood manipulation is one of her abilities beside teleporting.

**[2]- **Thalia has hidden ability besides mind controlled/reading. Yes, any skills like invisibility, enhanced strength can be mastered in this fic of mine. They are called vampires for a reason...lol

**[3] - **You can except more scenes of Ayayui, Yuma x Thalia x Subaru in the upcoming chapters. Next chapter will revolved around; Christa, Karlheinz and Thalia. [I'm thinking of adding young Subaru for a few scenes...^^]

**[4] - **If only wiki showed Karlheinz's past... well since he's the vampire king nothing's impossible for him. I just found that he sent Shu to train in icy mountain in north pole when he retained his studies and punished Ayato for killing Cordelia...lol I wonder what punishment does he has for Ayato...X3 I don't know this is a hint that Karlheinz still has feeling for Cordelia? When Laito mentioned "**that person**" no longer has feelings for you in the show...lol [ I guess this part was well-answered by hanae hana^^ thanks again!]

**[5]**- Vampires won't die from electrocution in this fic of mine...^^ They are a "**beast**". [This part was inspired by Ayato's Iron Maiden.]

Unfortunately, this story is not likely to end any sooner...X3 Read with open minds people...^^ Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting. For those who are dying to see the picture I mentioned, head over to my profile and the link will linked you to my personal page on facebook, scroll down the newsfeed and you'll be able to find it...X33

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

10/1/14


	19. Thalia's past revealed-Part two

**A/N: **Thank you so much guys!^^** 44** likes and **62** followers you guys are awesome! This marks the end of the** filler** chapter, Forgive my childish writing throughout this chapter...bear in mind that Subaru and Thalia are kids. Once again, I'm overwhelmed by the great response you guys have given me thank you so much! This story won't be where it is today without your loves.

**Senna Bluefire: **Thank you so much^^ I agreed... Reiji can't live without his potion. Yes, I love your idea and I'll do it...^^ Thanks for suggesting!

**Juliana: **I'm flattered by your comments, Thanks! It makes me very happy to have a reader like you :)))) no sweat, you can always write your thoughts in your native language I'm fine with it...X333 Yes, more love to Ayayui and Subalia!^^

**Hanae Hana**: Thanks for clearing my doubts...^^ I really appreciate it :333 Guys, if you're unsure of any plots or DL characters feel free to contact **Hanae** **Hana** at diaboliklovers wiki she's there to assist you.

**BIGSHOUTOUTS: DorkyHater, chocolate, Guest, koko serenade, Guest(2), Ai-Yukino, Senna Bluefire, Guest(3), Hanae Hana, pinkpiggy9456, Tsanami SaberFairy, Guest(4) and Juliana**

**Bold- Venues**

_Italics- Inner speech/thoughts_

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Nineteen: Thalia's past revealed- Part Two**

"Is she awake?" Karlheinz asked while staring at the sleeping figure on Christa's lap.

"Nope." she replied while caressing Thalia's head, whose mumbling Krystal's name.

"Among the group of three hundred plus children, Thalia and Krystal were the only survivors. Krystal's currently in another town recuperating. Looks like we have a new addition to our family, surprisingly... she's the same age as Subaru.

"Karl, about Subaru don't you think it's about time we announce our relationship to him?"

"Nah, wait till he's much older right now he's too young to understand. For the time being, let's just focus on our newly adopted daughter."

"I won't mind having her as my daughter. I'm sure Subaru will be happy to hear about it."

"Forget about it. He probably thinks that this girl over here will be one of my wives in near future."

"That's not true."

"My love, you know your son well enough more than I ever do. He hated me since the day he was born. Never once did I care about him." Karl admitted.

"I guess it's partly my fault too. Due to my illness I can't show him how much I loved him. One second I was telling him that he was such a lovely son the other minute I told him that he was such a filthy child."

"Let the past be the past, christa. I can see that you getting better and better each day."

"I hope so."

"Where am I?" Thalia mumbled as she shifted her gaze to Christa.

"You're safe now." She rest assured the panic-stricken lilac haired.

"Get away from me." Thalia called out while forcing herself up.

"The more you struggle the longer you'll take to heal." Karl pointed while singing the last pile of documents for the day, at least this was the only trick he can think of to calm her down.

"I need to find Krystal; she's waiting for me."

"Krystal Annabeth is well and alive at the other end of the world; I just received the news this morning. Now tell me more about you, my child." Karl cupped her cheeks while wiping her tears at the same time.

"I'm a girl who doesn't know who her birth parents were, I'm a horrible vampire I killed my adopted human parents' beloved dog to ease my addiction to blood. You're not lying to me right? Is Krystal alive?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Great. From this minute onwards, you're officially a member of the Sakamaki's. Care to tell me your name?"

"Thalia….Thalia Furiko."

"My love, don't you think that Thalia Sakamaki sounds better?"

"Agreed."

"No, I can't have your family's name as my last name. I'm not fit for it. The Sakamaki's is one of the influential vampires we feared the most. I'm really grateful for what you had done for me; I'm sticking with Furiko as my last name." Thalia blurted in agony.

"Little one, I respect your decision. Come let's get you change. I believe the bath's already?" Karlheinz eyed his butler in return he gave him a nod.

"Perfect, I'll leave her in your care my love, after which proceed to the dining area I've prepare a feast to welcome Thalia. "

"Thank you!" Thalia giggled the minute she heard the sounds of broken plates her expression changes.

"They're coming for me."

"Hush…hush… It's alright Thalia. I'm here for you." Christa hugged the petrified figure.

"I'm scared….I'm scared…."

"Thalia, shall we take a bath now and I'll tell you a secret about Subaru."

"Subaru?"

"Subaru Sakamaki, he's my son. I heard that he's coming over later during the day."

"Really?"

"I'm sure you won't want to meet him in this state." Christa smiled as she grabbed hold of her hand.

"Subaru… I need a dress and my hair is in a mess."

"I'm sorry, I didn't have the time to prepare your closet I guess you'll have to stick with Subaru's clothing for the time being."

"Go on Thalia, the bathroom's that way to your left." Karl urged her.

"We'll have to hurry when is he's coming? I need all the time in the world to get ready." Thalia exclaimed while heading straight for the bathroom.

"I'll see you soon." Karlheinz said while giving her a quick peck on her forehead.

**-…meanwhile Sakamaki's household…-**

"Hurry up, Laito. You're such a slow poke." Ayato called while getting ready his net to catch the bats Kanato had longed for.

"Coming." Laito replied while tying his boots.

"I want that bat." Kanato pointed to the one nearest to him.

"Leave it to Ayato-sama."

"Ayato, that way …. that way." Laito pointed.

"Hurry, the bat's getting away."

"Tch. Just wait till you see, Kanato."

"Over here, puppy." Shu called while chasing it.

"Good-for-nothing."

"Subaru-sama, Subaru-sama… it's time for you to leave." The butler called while searching for him.

"Nfuuu, is Subaru leaving for good?"

"No, he's just paying his mother a visit. Anyway, he'll be back soon." Ayato blurted while getting ready his net.

"Tch."

"Ayato, the bat's gone. " Kanato cried.

"I don't think so." with one swift movement, he managed to capture one of the bats.

"I got it… I got it…" Ayato passed the net to Kanato earning a thumbs up from Laito.

"I don't know what to say… thank you!" Kanato responded.

"Feed him lots and lots of takoyaki."

"Have any one seen Subaru-sama?"

"Someone's hiding behind the bush." Laito said loud enough for the butler to hear.

"Damned."

"There you are, Subaru-sama. I was looking for you. Quickly the chauffeur's waiting."

"It's all your fault, Laito. Thanks to you I've to visit that bastard."

"Nufuuuuuu~ I was just trying to help."

"Don't then."

"Wait till I get back, mark my words. Laito."

"Visit us soon, Suba-kun."

"_Grrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh… this has to be my worst day ever."_

**-…Back with Thalia and Christa….-**

"Even the water taste delicious." Thalia pointed while inhaling the emitted sweet white rose scent.

"I'm glad you like it." Christa giggled while adding more shattered rose petals to the bathtub.

"By any chance do these petals have healing effects? I'm feeling much better now." Thalia grabbed some and threw them.

"It does, I'm going to remove your bandage."

Thalia nodded while playing with the petals to divert her mind from the pain. If Subaru's their son; He must have her benefactor's looks and Christa's personalities. These thoughts just popped to her mind.

"That's one nasty scar you've on your back."

"Auntie Christa, you promised me a secret about Subaru."

"My bad… Subaru hates to be left alone."

"Really? Can I meet him now?"

"Do really do love Subaru don't you?"

"I don't know what love is but I think I do love him." Thalia answered with a hint of blushing.

"There, all done." Christa helped her out of the bathtub before passing Subaru's clothes to Thalia.

"Let me help you."

"It's alright, I can do this myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It's incredible." Thalia awed as she stared at her reflection, those scars and busies from her body were gone; still not convinced Thalia turned around to check if her back's fully healed.

"Is everything alright, my love?" Karl asked while knocking.

"Hold on a second, Thalia's changing."

"Grrrr….. I've no idea how to wear this belt of his."

"Let me help you instead." Christa took the belt from her and wrapped it around her petite waist; adjusted the length to fit her.

"Done. You look adorable in his clothing."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Now, we're all ready for dinner." Karlheinz leaded her with Christa tagging behind.

"Wow, is this the mansion I'm going to stay in?" Thalia asked never in her life has she been into a mansion nevertheless resides in one.

"Make yourself at home, my child."

"Subaru-sama has arrived."

"_Subaru's here." _

Thalia has no idea what's wrong with her body, just by mentioning Subaru's name her cheeks feels hot. Her irregular heartbeats made her overwrought. As much as she wanted to meet him she can't.

"Auntie Christa, I think I left something in the bathroom." Thalia ran off without a second thought.

"Just when I thought, she's eager to meet our son?"

"Karl, you'll never ever understand a girl's heart."

"Thalia, you can do this. Just walk out of this room and say 'hi' to him."

"You can."

"I can't."

"You can."

"I can't." Thalia let out a scream while pulling her hair in frustration.

"What if he doesn't want to be my friend?"

**-…meanwhile with Subaru at the hall…-**

"Come closer son, so that I can take a look at your face." Christa smiled it's been too long since she last met Subaru.

"Mother, I'm not going anywhere else you don't have to hug me this tight."

"You're lying to me; I know that you're trying to avoid me."

"_Is she delusioning again?"_

"My love, Subaru is here right by your side." Karlheinz patted her shoulders.

"I believe someone is dying to meet you, Subaru."

"Not interested, I'll be right back…the bathroom's calling me." Subaru answered in annoyance.

"_Finally, that bastard is out of my sight…"_

"You can do this, Thalia. Head for the door and introduce yourself to Subaru." She took a deep breath to calm mind. Just as she was about to take her leave, Subaru came in.

"You."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Thalia."

"I don't care who you are, why are you wearing my shirt. Give it back, woman."

"Look, I can explain."

"Take it off or I shall have the honor to rip it off." Subaru snapped while cracking his knuckles.

"You can't because I'm not wearing anything underneath your shirt." Thalia stated.

"Quit blushing it's not like I'm going to fall in love with you."

"I just want to be your friend nothing more than that."

"Don't then, I never intend to befriend you. Stay away from me."

"I was only trying to be friendly, if I know that you're a meanie I won't even talk to you. Anyway, who wants a boyfriend like you in near future?" Thalia pointed while crossing her arms.

"I should be the one saying it... **N-O-T** YOU!"

"Grrrrr… you're hopeless Subaru."

"Take it off right now, this will be my last warning to you."

"**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"**

"I'm sorry but you left me with no choice." Subaru replied while grabbing her arm just as he was about to rip off the sleeve of his jacket, Karlheinz stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing, Subaru."

"None of your business, bastard."

"You'll not lay a finger on this lady, do you hear me?"

"Whatever."

**-…3 hours later… at Thalia's room…-**

"Auntie Christa, is Subaru asleep?" Thalia yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"He is. Don't take it to heart , sweetie….Subaru's just bad at socializing." Christa answered while caressing her head.

"I'm just sad that he's leaving tomorrow, how I wish he lives with us so that I can get to know him better."

"Are you not mad at Subaru for what he has done prior?"

"No because Subaru's kind of cute when he's angry. Auntie Christa, why do my heart feels weird when I'm near Subaru?"

"At your age, it's kind of hard to explain. One thing's for sure as you grow older you'll know the answer. Sleep early, tomorrow's gonna be even better than today."

"Yes. I want to meet him again…"

* * *

**[1]- **Subalia: A fan name for Subaru x Thalia. Hash tag it on facebook, twitter, tumblr and instagram to show your love to this pair...^^ 1 tag = 1 love.

**[2]- **Till now, Subaru has no idea that Thalia was adopted by Karlheinz and Christa...^^ no worries, Christa will reveal it soon.

**[3]- **You can say it was love at first sight, Thalia was attracted to him at their first encounter... everything makes sense now^^ This is how Thalia managed to track down Sakamaki's household to return Subaru's necklace. Yes, she gotten the address from Christa. [Refer to chapter two.]

**[4]-** Chapter two took place when Subaru was ten years old. So yeah, he can't recognize that Thalia was the girl he met six years back.

**[5]-** There won't be any Subalia moments for the time being...^^

**[6]- **Senna bluefire suggested this so guys I need your help, which brothers would you like to see in child-form for a day? Choose three...^^

Feel free to leave your reviews in your own native language, I'm fine with both^^ Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting.^^

EDITED AS AT 12/1/14 3.22PM

MELLOW~CHAN(.^.^.)

12/1/14


	20. Missing You

**A/N: **Many thanks to those that had reviewed, Favorited and followed this fic... you guys are awesome! I changed my mind...X3 Subalia received so much love that I can't bear to break them up any longer...huhuhu T^T this chapter marks the end of Yumalia moments, Subalia moments at the second half of the chapter... Okay I'm running away from Subalia fans after writing this chapter, don't hate me okay and **[ please refrain from flaming/blashing farmville Yuma ]** I really love him a lot^^. It's the mating season so you know...XDDD

This chapter is dedicated to you...^.^ Yes, **Ayato** and** Reiji** have the most numbers of votes now we'll have to choose between: Shu, Laito, Kanato and Subaru... Okay, Thalia has to be in to complete the puzzle. It's gonna be a lovely dovey day...X3

**BIGSHOUTOUTS: Sakurapris, Mahou Ju, PurebloodPrincess09, Tsanami SaberFairy, Pinkpiggy9456 , xlauraax, Guest(1), Guest(2), DorkyHater, Guest(3), Koko Serenade, chocolate, Subalia, Senna Bluefire and evil-angel-sakura^.^**

**Bold-Venues**

_Italics- Inner speech/thoughts _

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Twenty: Missing You**

"It's surprising enough to know that you have a great passion for farming." Thalia added while helping him to scatter the seeds.

"Azusa mentioned that I do look like a farmer in this outfit." Yuma stated.

"You do. I shall nickname you **Farmville Yuma**."

"C'mon, just when I thought Thalia was different from my brothers. Your scar it's gone."

"Thanks to Kou's cream. By any chance, do you the brand?"

"Nope. He has thousand of that in his drawers."

"Thalia, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you love me as much as you love Subaru? I was so close to claim you as mine."

Yuma grabbed her hands as he closed the gaps between them. They were so close that Thalia was blushing.

"Yuma…"

"Look into my eyes and tell me that you've no feelings for me. "

"I can't."

"Unless you've feelings for me."

"I need to go." just as Thalia was about to head for the exit, Yuma in return wrapped his arms round her waist as he pulled her in a tight embrace.

"YU-MA!"

"Don't ever think of running away from me, Thalia. I'm hooked to your scent." Yuma whispered while nibbling her earlobes. His actions sent a shiver down Thalia's spine.

"I would love to know how will you react to my fangs."

"Yuma please, don't do it." Thalia pleaded while struggling to break free.

"Just because I'm not Subaru, you're not willing to devote your blood to me."

"Yuma…"

"I'll have to take you by force." Yuma blurted as he pierced his fangs through her skin, sucking the hot liquid hungrily, her blood's so hot that it could melt his body. Ignoring her cries for Subaru; his hand now underneath her shirt started moving its way up till he reached her left breast, giving it a squeeze in return he earned a moan from her.

"What a dirty girl you are, Thalia. Tell me, does it feels good?" Yuma muttered while unbuttoning the first three buttons of her blazer she borrowed from Ruki.

"Subaru… stop it… Yuma." Thalia cried as she felt helpless. Yuma was her friend just when she thought he was her pillar of support for the time being, never did she except this to happen.

"Your blood tells me that you're enjoying every second; tell me did I happen to please you better than Subaru?"

"You jerk. Let me go this instant or else…"

"Or else what? I know how bad your body wants me right now; I'm surprised that you managed to control your sexual desires quite well. It must be torturing for you during this season without Subaru's touch and wet kisses. Allow me to ease your pain."

"Get away from me." Thalia elbowed him but he dodged it perfectly, in the process he loosens his grips on her.

"Yuma stay away from me." Thalia grabbed his garden shovel nearby to defend herself from his attacks.

"Do you really think a garden shovel can stop me, the more you resist me the more I yearn for you...Thalia?"

"Please Yuma, snap into reality this isn't the Yuma Mukami I knew." Thalia moved three steps back.

"My appearance is only for a show, this is the real me." Yuma smirked just as he was to launch another attack on her Ruki appeared giving him a smack.

"I told you before didn't I? Send her back to the Sakamaki's and it'll save you from lots of trouble." Ruki answered while placing his jacket over her shoulder.

"Out of my way, Ruki…. she's mine." Yuma snapped, for some reasons he can't seemed to control his body… Thalia's scent was driving him insane. Never in this life does he felt this distracted.

"You should stop hanging out with Kou, he's a bad influence. Yuma, take a deep breath and calm yourself… if I were to close one eye and pretended that this never happen, trust me we'll be seeing Ayato sooner than expected. The Sakamaki's will never forgive you for ravishing her till this state nevertheless raping her if I didn't appear."

"Your words are disgusting, Ruki. Throw away this saint part of yours."

"Did I miss something?" Azusa appeared while licking his wounds.

"You arrived at the nick of time, Azusa. Mind passing me a pile of water." Ruki pointed

"My pleasure."

***Splash***

"Damned you Ruki, what do you think you're doing." Yuma retorted, thanks to the water his suspender was wet.

"It seems that you're awake."

"Why are you here in the first place?"

"Your answers are right here." Ruki pointed to Thalia who's currently in tears as she pulled the jacket close to her body.

"Thalia…I…I…can explain…"

"Save your explanation to Subaru instead. " Ruki added while leading Thalia back to the household leaving Yuma all alone in his farm with Azusa tagging behind.

Yuma punched his fences while letting out a yell; He's a beast as he recalled back the events when losing his sanity. Thalia trusted him enough to confine her secrets with him in return he almost rape her if Ruki didn't appeared in time to save her.

Her cries sounded like mantra in his mind, each cry felt like a stab to his heart. It breaks his heart to see her cry. Yuma could never forgive himself for what happened today. It was his mistake, a mistake that can be evitable.

"_Thalia… I'm such a bastard… forgive me…"_

**-…Meanwhile with Subaru and Ayato…-**

"Are you sure she lived here?" Ayato questioned while eyeing the mansion.

"Babe, is that you? Can you hear me?" Subaru called while searching for the source.

"Subaru?" Ayato tapped his shoulder.

"She's crying, Ayato. I can sense it. I've to go… I'll leave this to you." Subaru answered before teleporting.

"Hey."

"Great, so what do we have here…Ice queen." Ayato gritted while pressing the doorbell.

"Identify yourself." A voice spoke through the intercom.

"Bitch please, Ore-sama has arrived."

"Ayato?"

"You're not worthy to call me by that name, open this gate of yours before I tear them apart with my bare hands."

"What do you want from me, buzz off can't you see that I'm busying doing my manicure."

"Tch."

"Seriously go away before, I releasing a colony of bats."

"Even better, I'm a great bat catcher never once did I miss my targets."

"Geez, thanks to you I applied the wrong nail polish to my nails."

"Changing the topics will do you no good. Get down this instant …"

'Fine. You won. "Nanami blurted just before the gate opened, Ayato barged in without a second thought.

***BAM***

"Leave Subaru and Thalia alone, Ice queen."

"So you came here just to warn me? What a joke can't you see that I'm a much better candidate to be your sister-in-law than that slut."

"Watch your words."

"Bite me."

"Ore-sama will show you that you just mess with the wrong guy." Ayato said while grabbing the scissor nearby him in one swift movement he just gave her a new hair cut, at the same time destroying all her furniture, paintings and pictures along his way.

"Ayato Sakamaki, how dare you."

"As a gentleman, I won't lay my hands on bitches like you… next time it won't be a hair cut this easy I'll make sure you kneel down and beg for forgiveness." Ayato spoke while rubbing his hands to get rid of the dirt.

"It's about time you stop sucking his blood, leech. Subaru has no interest in you. If a guy happens to fall in love with you he must be "**blind**". Let me share with you something, I know your identity and dirty little secrets. Shall I've the honur to announce it?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Bite me."

"Split it out, what did you told Thalia before her disappearance?"

"Guess what, I don't feel like telling you today." Nanami yawned while staring at the mirror to check her new hairstyle; her once long curled hair has been styled into shag.

"Perhaps you prefer butch over shag's." Ayato smirked while getting ready his scissor.

"I learnt these skills from Laito's fashion magazine if you must know; I'm the one who styled Sarah's hair."

"Whatever."

"You know what I just have the perfect punishment for you." Ayato scooped her up over his shoulder as he made his way to her pool.

"What are you doing, let me go you jerk." Nanami resisted by punching him in his chest.

"As you wish." with that he dropped her off at the edge of the pool.

"You idiot, I can't swim." Nanami responded while grasping for air.

"What did you told Thalia?"

"Never."

"I see. Maybe the water pressure is not strong enough." Ayato stated as he changed the pressure of the water in the pool just by a press on this remote.

"Stop it…please."

"What? I can't hear you."

"I told her that she's not compatible with Subaru and she's a nobody in life. I broke off my friendship with her alright."

"What? The currents are too strong…. I can't hear you."

"I slapped her twice in class for stealing Subaru away from me; you do knew that I've a huge crush on him since the aged of ten. Why didn't you stop Thalia from interfering with my love life?"

"Tch."

"I just hate to see them together; I'm rich so why can't Subaru fall in love with me instead. I understand Subaru way better than anyone else does. He's lacking love from me and nothing else. I'll change his perspective of life with my love."

"Enjoy your ride." Ayato left ignoring her calls for help.

"**AYATO SAKAMAKI, COME BACK HERE…YOU JERK!"**

"**AYATO….AYATO…. AYATO…!"**

**-….Back with Thalia and Ruki…-**

"Here, drink this it will calm your nerves." Ruki said while passing her his very own creative.

"I'm fine."

"Thalia, at least have a sip alright. Trust me, you'll feel much better."

"Ruki…"

"Subaru's here." Azusa called.

"Subaru?" A smile could be seen from Thalia's face as she made her way to the hall without hesitation. This is it; her heart beats for Subaru… her mind's telling her that she should avoid him but her heart showing her that Subaru was the one for her.

"Subaru, is that you?"

"Thalia, it's alright…. I'm right by your side. There's nothing to fear." Subaru caught her in his arm as Thalia buried her head against his chest.

"I came over as soon as I could after hearing your voice. What's wrong? I'm sorry that I didn't have the ability to protect you. It's kind of lonely without you by my side. Whatever happened it's already the past, the only thing we look forward to is our future together." Subaru muttered while caressing her head inhaling her scent.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I shouldn't have ran away without informing you."

"Thalia, hold on a second, whose bite marks are those. " Subaru asked while removing her blazer.

"Sakamaki, there's something you must know. Yuma did it."

"Yuma?" He's getting all ready to vent his angers to objects near him.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"Yuma almost rape her in his farm, I apologies for his actions. None of us wanted this to happen; her scent is driving him insane during this season… I'm afraid she can't live with us any longer."

"Awwww, isn't this adorable. Yuma and Thalia something very fishy." Kou appeared.

"Kou, watch your words."

"I'm just stating the fact. Besides, Subaru doesn't deserve her at all. He can't please her like what Yuma did. Awwww~ you poor thing, Thalia. Stay with us and let Yuma take you to your ecstasy."

"Subaru…I'm sorry." Thalia said in between her sobs.

"Thalia…."

"Kou, leave this area at once."

"Bite me."

"YU-MA, SHOW YOUR FACE." Subaru demanded just as he was about to punch Kou, Christa grabbed his arm with Karlheinz tagging behind.

"Mother."

"Subaru, my son. Calm down… this was just an accident. "

"What are you saying; can't you see that Thalia's crying right now? That bastard I'm going to kill him for what he has done."

"Subaru, leave this to me." Karlheinz cleared his throat.

"Why should I?"

"Trust me, I'll make sure Yuma and Kou have their fair share of punishments." Karl smirked while tapping his chin.

"Stop fighting…" Thalia blurted.

"My son, I hate to break this to you but Thalia's our adoptive daughter and it breaks our hearts too to see her in this state. Leave this to her father. I'll not tolerate anyone who laid a finger on Thalia."

"What?"

"It's a long story son, yes Thalia's indeed our daughter. Karl found her unconscious on the street after going through electrocution. Thalia and Krystal were the only survivors in the incident that took place more than ten years ago."

"Babe."

"I tell you the full story another time, Subaru let's head back and leave this to your father. Thalia's the girl you met at our mansion; remember you had a quarrel with her at the bathroom." Christa patted his shoulder.

"She is?" Subaru answered while carrying her bridal style before teleporting leaving Karlheinz alone with the Mukami brothers. Thalia snuggled close to his body the moment Subaru stood up. Not knowingly, Thalia has fallen asleep in his embrace.

* * *

**[1]**- Yuma Mukami- this DO-S vampire is said to be perverted so don't hate me okay...^^

**[2] - **Christa finally announced it, Yeah I want to picture Karlheinz in a fatherly manner to Thalia.

**[3] - **More Ayayui moments to follow soon...^^

**[4] - **I may introduce Sarah's mom a.k.a Shu's ex lover in future chapters... I just thought I warn you guys first...X3

**[5]** - #Subalia 1 tag = 1 love, check out Thalia's facebook : pages/Thalia-Furiko/219069448278854 dedicated to Subalia's fans...^^ #Justforfun like her page before you leave.

**[6]- **Ayato styling hair is nice don't you think? He's a gentleman so he doesn't fight with bitches like her...X3

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

13/1/14


	21. Ayato's Nightmare

**A/N: **Thank you so much guys! your supports are appreciated...^^ long awaited Ayayui's moments has arrived even though it's short for this chapter at least better than nothing...X3 Yes, more to follow...^^ #Subalia #Ayayui...^^ the title of this chapter gives you a big hint...XD

#Farewell song- Shu's character song...^^ I'll upload it to my page if I can...^^ as long as facebook doesn't remove it :3 I'll keep my A.N short for today some thing happened so I'm not in the mood.

This chapter is dedicated to you...^^

**BIGSHOUTOUTS: Guest, DorkyHater, Guest(2), Ai-Yukino, koko serenade, Guest(3), chocolate, Subalia, sakurapris, Mahou Ju, Tsanami SaberFairy, mariichyuu and pinkpiggy9456**

** Bold- Venues**

_Italics - inner speech /thoughts_

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Twenty One: Ayato's Nightmare**

"Subaru, don't leave me alone." Thalia grabbed hold of his wrist before her soul mate could leave.

"I'll be right back, rest for now."

"I want you so badly." she purred while wrapping her thighs around Subaru's waist, her arms were positioned at the back of his neck.

"Thalia, listen to me."

"Subaru Sakamaki, you make love to me right now or I swear I'll rape you."

"If that's what you want." Subaru went for her neck; he started planting kisses along her collarbone all the way down to her chest removing anything that's blocking his access.

"Subaru…" Thalia moaned passionately tilting her head back at his touch; it's been a long time since she last felt this pleasurable. He never fails to amaze her each time they make out. Subaru's familiar with her body that he knew the exact spots to work on.

"Better?"

"More…more…." Her fingers were shifted from his neck to chest, where she started rubbing them in circular motion. Subaru responded by caressing her erect nipple earning soft moans from her.

"Not fair, why am I always the one half naked while you're still fully dressed." Thalia pointed her fingers now moving its way to his waist; Subaru was caught by her speed in removing his belt.

"Go with the flow."

"I'm just curious why did you chose me to be your soul mate over the countless of women out there despite having tsundere character and lack of friends in school."

"I don't know… it's hard to explain. It's even harder to believe you're my non blood related half-sister. Anyway, you haven't told me about your past."

"My past is filled with sorrows, fears and nothing else." Thalia answered while licking her mate.

"I'm going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow." Subaru muttered; taking off his shirt and boxer letting them join Thalia's clothing on the floor.

"So you are saying, Thalia's our half sister?" Laito snickered while browsing Ayato's women swimsuits magazine.

"What's what?" Reiji appeared with his newly formulated potion labelled '**do not touch**', well it's not like this potion has healing effects compared to the rest on his shelves. You can say it's one of Reiji's time traveller potions, when one consumes the solution... it has the ability to reverse your age.

"Nfuuuuu~ we're having a sister, isn't that wonderful. Allow me to show her my brotherly love."

"Subaru's so gonna kill you for this." Shu blurted before blasting his music, the background voices were way too loud for his sake. His phone vibrated long enough for the rest to hear it.

"Shu, your phone's vibrating." Laito called.

"Teddy, someone's literally deaf."

"Uncle Reiji what's that thing you're holding?" Sarah awed while shaking her legs, with Laito by her side engrossed in reading the magazine itself than starting a conversation with her.

"I don't see a need to explain."

"It's alright one day I'm going to find out myself." Sarah mumbled as she shifted her gaze to Laito's magazine.

"Uncle Laito, do you enjoying reading this sort of yellow magazine as quoted by uncle Subaru."

"Nufuu, you'll never understand my desires. Sarah~chan, you're learning the wrong definition from Subaru. It's not yellow magazine but colorful can't you see that there's more than one color?"

"Why were you at the principal office together with daddy and uncle Subaru. I heard that you were acting all perverted once again, daddy's caught sleeping in class while uncle Subaru was accused of cheating in a class test." Sarah questioned her gaze still not leaving the magazine.

"Well…that's ….that's… not reliable at all. Tell me, Sarah~chan do I look a pervert to you?"

"Sometimes, the way you grinned over auntie Yui when uncle Ayato's not around makes me sick."

"Aren't you the cutest little girl living on earth?" Laito pinched her cheeks playfully.

"Where's daddy?" Sarah asked while checking her surroundings for Shu.

"My grandchild, he left while you're having fun with uncle Laito."

"Karl, having fun sounds so wrong." Christa pointed.

"It can't be helped; I'm just bad at speaking fluent English unlike Subaru, Reiji and Shu."

"Why don't you start picking a book from the library, I'm sure you're able to find one that suits your taste." she urged him by pulling him up from the armchair.

"No, book bores me out beside I rather spend my time with you all alone in our room. Care to join me for a shower?"

"**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeel**, I'm out of here." Sarah covered her ears while dashing her way up the stairs, never did she thought of bumping into Shu in the bathroom.

As usual, Shu was laying in the bathtub with his beige sweater on because he can't be bothered to remove it. Well it's not like someone's going to barge in and watch him bathe with the exception of Sarah.

No, his daughter has no interest in seeing him bathing rather she's more interested in the phone in his pocket. It amused her till the extent that she's dying to know what's in his phone.

In the mist of waiting for Shu to fall asleep, Sarah will lean against the wall counting stars to past her time. Before she attacks, Sarah will poke his nose to make sure he's asleep. This time round it's different.

"Almost there." Sarah blurted while shifting his hand to reach his pocket. Shu in return moved his hand back to its original position in less than a second. Feeling frustrated after so many attempts each time with the same result, Sarah let out a groan.

"I thought daddy's asleep."

"Grrrrhhhh, why is your hand so heavy daddy…"

A smirk could be seen on Shu's face while pretending to sink in hopes that Sarah will catch his hand like what Yui did. Surprisingly enough, things went as he planned as he pulled Sarah in to join him.

"It's all your fault, daddy. I'm all wet." she started punching his chest while whining.

"I just changed my dress; it's all your fault."

"None of these would have happen if you didn't attempt to check my phone while I was asleep." Shu muttered.

"I hate you…I hate you… I hate you… let go of me, I'm going back to my room."

"I believe you're here to join me for a nap. Go on..."

"No." She crossed her arms avoiding any forms of eye contact with him.

"You'll regret it."

"I won't."

"You'll."

"I won't"

"You'll."

"I won't. **Grrrrrrrrhhhhhh,** no wonder uncle Kanato said you're literally deaf."

Shu smiled as he pulled her close to his body by leaning her head against his chest while caressing her head. For some reasons, Sarah was enjoying every second despite the fact that her mind's telling her she has to leave.

With her eye closed, Sarah could hear his song playlist. She recognized this song as farewell song where he dedicated this song to her. When she first heard it, Sarah thought it was just another song from his works. Right now, Tears glide down her cheeks as the song reaches its chorus. She could feel the sadness Shu's been hidden all these years, all his emotion and pains were written in this one song.

Unknowingly, Sarah muttered a "**taboo**" word in this household… a word that Shu's dying to hear all these while.

"Mommy…."

**-…Meanwhile…with Ayato and Yui….-**

"Oi, chichinashi took you long enough to take a bath." Ayato grumbled while sitting on her bed.

"You do know the punishments for being late."

"…."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just that…"

"Tch."

"Ayato-kun, can you still remember that **night**?" Yui hinted while taking a seat beside him.

"Which night?"

"The night where we make lo-"

"Yes. I remember."

"It's just that… I am… we are…. having a baby." Yui announced while showing him the pregnancy kit.

"What the heck is this thing?" Ayato threw it across the room without a second thought.

"A kit use to test for pregnancy. The result shows double lines, **99.99%** accuracy. There's no doubt I'm pregnant." Yui answered.

"Tell me that you're joking with me?"

"I'm not."

"For real?"

"_Damned… why am I the unlucky one. This doesn't happen to Laito at all."_

"Unless you don't want this baby at all."

"Yes…I mean no….hey, just calm down for the night. I'll see you at breakfast." with that Ayato left leaving Yui all alone.

"_Alright, Ayato this is just a dream. You're not going to be a father...This is just a joke perhaps April fool's joke?"_

"Brat, are you in there?" Ayato knocked while waiting for response.

"Brat…"

"Tch. I'm coming in."

To his surprise, the room was empty…way too empty normally by this hour of the day Sarah will be in her room playing her violin.

"_Where the hell is she? Oh yes, Subaru."_

"Subaru, open the door."

"Subaru… are you deaf?" Ayato voiced.

"What do you want, Ayato. Can't you see that I'm busy right now?" Subaru answered clad in his bed sheet.

"We need to talk."

"Not today."

"I'm serious, we need to talk. "

"Subaru, make love to right now." Thalia called impatiently.

"Hang on babe."

"I really need to go, confess your love to Laito instead." Subaru slammed his door the minute he finished his words.

"Tch."

"_Just when I thought you were my brother…"_

"Nfuu, Ayato-kun. Fancy seeing you here, I was about to join you and your activities with bitch~chan."

"Laito, we need to talk."

* * *

**[1] - **Eeeeeeeeeeel a pun to Eww

**[2] - **Ayato loves his kids very much, I'm bringing back Dainelle from the naughty list.

**[3]- **The potion requested by Senna bluefire is here...^^ Leave it to Sarah to do the job.

**[4]**- Next installment will be posted soon, more Ayayui's moments to follow and Subalia's announcement.

**[5]- **If you like this story add it to your favorite list or follow it, this will make me very happy to know that my works are been loved :)

**[6]**- Ayato's activities with Yui... not it's not love making session...^^ just a game of billiards. I love playing billiard as much as I love Ayato but I just suck at it..^^

Leave me yours reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

14/1/14


	22. The Prophecy

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the late update, I just finished editing the last 21 chapters of Letters to Subaru. Took me more than three hours to do it^^ Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter, your supports means a lot to me :)))) with your love, Letters to Subaru will survive! I've been thinking after this story's completed what shall I write next...lol** xlauraax** asked me if I'm going to publish another DL story after this story completed~ The chances are high I'm hooked to DL^^[side track]

The long awaited Ayayui's smut is here so I have to write it within the rating, unleash your imagination guys sadly enough whether they did it or not it's up to you to decide :))) This chapter took me a day or so to write I was having difficulties with the smut part...X3 This chapter is dedicated to all Ayayui's fans out there...^^ When I saw my reviews, I was squealing ... chocolate and vanilla I love you guys so much!^^ My favorite ice-cream flavors :) will Cookie N Cream appear too?

**Note: **Take a few seconds to read this before reading this chapter, I did mentioned about Christa's abilities. Basically, this whole scene was predicted by Christa way beforehand and Reiji's role was to play along the scheme Karlheinz has in mind. Any similarities to any fics is purely coincidental so does any allusions to events, places and people.

**BIGSHOUTSOUT: Guest, pinkpiggy9456, Tsanami SaberFairy, sakurapris, Mahou Ju, Subalia, Guest(2), koko serenade, Guest(3), PurebloodPrincess09, Guest(4), chocolate, vanilla , Hanae Hana and DorkyHater.**

**Bold- Venues**

_Italics- Inner speech/thoughts _

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Twenty two: The Prophecy **

"Yui and I have an announcement to make." Ayato coughed while signaling Laito to move over so that Yui can take a sit beside her mate.

Laito was the first one to hear about her pregnancy, he can't help but to snicker throughout the long awkward silence. Ayato's expression yesterday night was priceless; without notice Laito managed to snap a shot.

"Make it snap, Ayato." Reiji crossed his leg while reading.

"Hold on a second, Subaru and Thalia are the only ones missing. I need the whole household to be present before I make my announcement."

"Present." Subaru called with Thalia by his side their arms interlocked, a smirk could be seen on Laito's face the minute these two love birds made their way down the stair with their unusual hairstyles and clothing.

"Is that a new fashion trend, Suba-kun?" Laito teased ogling Thalia's outfit for the day it was Subaru's red shredded shirt. He was pretty sure she's not wearing bra underneath.

"Evening, sister." Laito greeted while giving her a hug.

"Get your hands off me, brother."

"Ouch, I'm hurt by your words...Thalia. I can show you some love too."

"Laito!" Subaru eyed him giving him one of his deathly glares.

"Oi, Subaru…go away don't steal my stage time."

"**Ahhhhhhhhh choooooooooooooo!**"

"Good-for-nothing, this is what happened when you let your daughter joined you for a nap in bathtub."

"Hmmmm… you're jealous that no one wants to join you for a nap. I understand, can't you see that I'm more popular than you."

"Yeah right, "**popular**" indeed."

"Tch. My turn… this is it, I'm pregnant." Ayato blurted causing Karlheinz to spill out his drink.

"My love looks like I'm not the only one who can't speak fluent English in this household."

"Whoa, mind blowing indeed." Subaru commented.

"I believe you're trying to tell us that Yui-chan's pregnant; congratulation. Leave the baby clothing to us; I think Krystal has all the outfits you'll need to welcome the baby." Thalia corrected while checking her bestie's number.

"What is it….what is it?" Sarah wondered.

"Congratulation, Sarah you're going to have a playmate." Laito shook her hands.

With new additions to the family, Reiji has the perfect layouts at the back of his mind this house needs a renovation to accommodate more members. A nursery has to build together with playroom. The perfect naughty corner for his nephews and nieces will be the greeting area where Ayato's favorite couch is.

He was seen resting at his couch at certain hours of the day, the only and one place where he loved the most; besides his iron maiden.

"Eeeeeeeeeel, I refuse to have a playmate like uncle Ayato's child." Sarah replied while sticking her tongue out.

"Brat, what makes you think that my child is willing to be your playmate too?"

"Simple, I'm the only child in this household."

"Stop fighting, I'm sure you guys will turn out to be best of friends." Yui smiled caressing her flat tummy, earning a glare from them.

"Hell no." they retorted in union.

"Yui~chan, have you think of the names?" Thalia stated while giving her a list of names she has in mind.

"Not yet. I've a feeling it's a baby girl."

"Awwwwww….Subaru, don't you think having a child is adorable?" She hinted giving him the glow.

"I guess we are both familiar with the process, shall we make a trip back to my room and continue where we stopped earlier?"

"I would love to." Thalia giggled as she brushed her fingers across his hair.

"The Adam and Eve Prophecy." Karlheinz spoke.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yui's the eve; it looks like she has already chosen her Adam."

"Tch, I need the details. Now I know where Shu's got his habits from." Ayato grumbled hugging Yui by her waist.

"A eve is where a human girl with a heart of a demon lord's daughter. Eve's blood will choose an "**Adam**" who will obtain the power, together they'll be invincible. In other words, Ayato your child will be the one who will rule our kind in near future."

"Unfortunately, her blood's not awaken yet to make things worse she's pregnant. I'm sure all of you know that a human is not created to bear the child of a vampire. A vampire baby is well known for sucking the life force of its mother for centuries."

"Judging by her current condition, in no time her body will collapse due to over fatigue the child's giving her. Reiji pass her one of your potions to end the kid's life, the only solution I can think of right now."

"No, I'm keeping this child no matter what happens. Ayato, we can think of something a solution I can't bear to kill our child. I'm willing to sacrifice my life to bring this little one to life." Yui stated.

"Tch. Reiji, do something about it."

"There's nothing much I can help."

"Kill the baby, Ayato… you won't regret it." Karl urged him.

"Ayato-kun, I can do this. I know my body well enough. Please let me keep this child, the baby's innocent it's not her fault. We are the one who created this sin; let me bear the consequences instead."

"Kill her …kill her ...kill her. I know how much you dislike children, Ayato. Go on, no one's blaming you."

"Ayato-kun." Yui muttered while grabbing his hand.

"Tougo, I agree with Yui-chan. It's too cruel to end a life. I'm sure there's must be another way."

"There is. Not to worry, my beloved daughter. Might as well… kill the child since she's has no intention of becoming a vampire."

"No. you're wrong. I'm willing to do anything to save her." Yui defended herself.

"Very well then. Tell me, how much do you love my son?"

"More than anything else in the world."

"Are you willing to devote your awaken blood to him?"

"Yes."

"Come to the dark side, we've cookies." Sarah was the only one who laughed at Karl's joke.

"My dear, becoming a vampire will allow your body to have the necessary energy to bear Ayato's child, you won't have to worry about your baby draining your life force. Best of all, you will have a lifespan of more than 5000 years. As a eve, your child will be the one who will change the world."

"Let's do it." Yui answered.

"Are you sure about it?" Ayato questioned.

"Positive. When will the transformation begin?"

"Anytime you're ready love, the transformation is not as easy as you think. Ayato already has difficulties controlling his desires for your blood, during the transformation his vampire's self will be awaken. I'm afraid that he might kill you unintentionally."

"In fact, we've been waiting for this day's arrival." Christa said.

"The both of you will be brought to a room. Where the transformation will take place, not to worry Christa and I will be at the other end of the room getting ready if Ayato loses his sanity."

"Can someone explain the transformation to me?" Yui pointed as she was clueless about it.

"You'll find out soon."

"How long will the process takes?"

"A week. After your intense love making session with my son, you'll fall into a deep slumber after which Ayato will place you in this iron maiden, when the transformation's complete you'll be awaken as a vampire."

"Ayato-kun…"

"It's alright; I won't leave your side for a second."

"The room's ready." The butler bowed before leaving.

"Great."

"I wanna tag along too." Sarah pleaded while pulling Karl's leg.

"I'm afraid you can't, my grandchild. I'll bring you lots of blood marshmallow afterwards I promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Okie-dokie."

"I love you, grandpa."

"Who's in for a game of billiards?" Laito asked while adjusting his fedora hat.

"Count me in." Thalia responded by dragging Subaru along.

"Just when I thought you wanted to have sex?"

"Billiards comes first before anything else."

"Laito, shall we play it my rules. The loser will have to remove a piece of clothing each time you missed a shot till the game's finished. However, Subaru will be the one doing it. Is that fine with you?"

"You're hornier than me." Laito winked while licking his bottom lip.

"Daddy, join them." Sarah pulled the sleeping figure on the couch.

"No."

"Pretty please….?"

"No."

"You liar, yesterday you told me that you're a star player at billiard." Sarah placed her hand on her hip.

"I'm not lying to you."

"You're."

"Am not."

"You're."

"Am not."

"Prove me wrong by joining them."

"I accept your challenge." Shu forced himself up, choosing the next song on his playlist before piggybacking Sarah as they made their way towards the billiard table located at the fourth level of the household.

Yes, the exact location where Ayato lose his darts battle to Shu. Right behind the table was a bar, Laito's favorite hang out spot where drinks are served. On the left side of the room there's a juke box. The lighting over here gave the users a smoothing sensation.

Thalia was on the left side of the table, with Laito occupied the right last but not least Shu in middle, Sarah took her seat on the couch leaving the adults to do what they planned.

"I'll go first." Thalia said while aiming her billiard stick at the cue ball in hopes that it will hit any one of the balls.

"Foul." Shu pointed while rubbing the tip of his stick, shifting his body position as he bend over with one swift movement he hit the red ball which entered the pocket earning him 3 points.

"Remove one of your clothing, Suba-chan." Laito stated.

"Must I?"

"It's the rules."

"Fine."

"Half-naked Subaru is not bad for a start. It's my turn."

**-..Meanwhile with Ayato and Yui…-**

The room itself was way different from Ayato's room; Yui fell in love with it at first sight. The walls were painted floral prints; the lighting are not too shabby. She just loved the mirrors on the wall. White rose scented candles did a great job at calming her mind.

"_Christa and I. We'll be at the other end of the room getting ready if Ayato loses his sanity."_

"The mirror…"

"Ayato-kun, over here. There's something wrong with the mirror." Yui pointed while knocking.

"Nothing wrong with the mirror, hurry up… don't make me wait chichinashi."

"I'm serious."

"Christa and Karlheinz. These are one-way mirror, you can see your reflection right fine but at the other side of the dark room they see it as a transparent mirror. In other words, we are been watched."

"What?"

"I thought he told us."

"I was too nervous to hear. I'm sorry; I don't think I can do this with them watching." Yui pointed.

"Just follow my lead, don't be distracted by them. I heard this is a sound-proof room, apparently they can't hear a single sound we make." Ayato placed her gently on the bed, stroking her hair.

"Ayato-kun…"

"Hmmmmm?" His fingers were unbuttoning her blouse as he positioned himself carefully above her not wanting to hurt his kid.

"I really like the name Danielle; don't you think it's adorable?"

"I'm fine with it."

"I knew it, you dislike children after all."

"No. I'm just bad at naming our kids. Really, I almost named Sarah as Oyaso if Subaru weren't there to help us."

"Oysao? Is that even a name?"

"I don't know. All I did was to shift the alphabets around."

"Sarah's sound nicer."

"I know right."

**-…Back to Christa and Karlheinz…- **

"What the heck are they doing?" Karlheinz rubbed his temples with Christa massaging his tense shoulders.

"Let them go with the flow, Karl. Perhaps they're too shy to do it with us around?"

"Nonsense. I know Ayato well enough."

"See, that's my son." Karlheinz said proudly after seeing Ayato plating kisses on collarbone, his tongue leaving wet trails as he moved towards her left breast.

"Oh my…" Christa exclaimed while hiding her crimson cheeks.

"Aya-to – kun." Yui moaned at his touch, titling her head back.

"Tch. Don't make it sound like you're enjoying it. You're supposed to be in pain not pleasure."

"Stop teasing me."

"Tch. I'll do whatever I feel like." with that he nibbled the tip of her nipple sending shivers down her spine, the cold air mixed with his hot breaths on her nipple was driving her insane. She swore that she could feel her nipples erected.

"Breastless." The comment he made before proceeding to the other one; this time round instead of nibbling it, Ayato gave her a surprise attack by leaving bite marks. Komori responded by grabbing his hair, soft moans could be hear from her.

"Karl, I can't watch this any longer." Christa blushed as she took a sip of water to calm her mind.

"My love. I'm so proud of him; I wonder where did he learn those moves?"

"Don't talk to me; I'm too embarrassed to answer right now."

"Ayato-kun, take me right now." Yui can't stand it any longer, the wetness of her panties just shows how dirty minded she is right now.

"I'm not going to do it, till you scream my name in pain."

"A-y-a-t-o- k-u-n…" Yui purred while removing his blazer letting it fall freely. She found unbuttoning his shirt hassle; without a second thought Yui ripped his shirt.

"Did you saw that move, Yui did?" Karl blurted.

"Can't breathe." Christa fanned herself.

"Oi, that's my favorite shirt."

"Wait till; I rip that scarf of yours off your body. I like your chest." Yui said while rubbing it in circular motion.

"Glad that you know it, right now I'm only hungry for your blood." Ayato pierced his fangs through her skin, sucking the hot liquid hungrily. Her nearly awaken blood amused him to the extent that he can't stop sucking.

"Ayato-kun…"

"Stop moving, your blood is so divine that I'm hooked to it."

"More…more…more…" he muttered.

"There, I found your vein. This is where I'll inject my venom for the transformation to take place, are you ready?"

Yui nodded. This time round the pain she felt was different, it wasn't as possessive as before but a deep long pain causing her to groan.

"Christa, it's starting."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

** [1]**- Smut Smut Smut... okay I won't consider it as Smut...^^ it's up to your imagination.

** [2]- **Yui's a vampire now so you won't be seeing her much in my next few installments^^

** [3]- **Till now, I'm still brainstorming Subaru's sister's name...so bear with me alright.

**[4] - **TIMELINE to Sarah's Mom's appearance...3 days left^^

** [5] - **Do look forward to the potion Reiji has created...^^

**[6]-** I say this before this fic does not follow the anime nor the game...X333333

**[7] - **Add this to your favorite^^ If you can re-read the previous chapters of this fic,I sort of added in new scenes :)

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

MELLOW~CHAN(.^.^.)

16/1/14


	23. Meet Sarah: Reiji's Nemesis

**A/N: **Many thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, followed this fic. Your loves are appreciated! Like I told some of my reviewers, I'm considering writing the sequel to Letters to Subaru. I would love to know how many of you are interested in reading, drop by my poll^^ **your votes will determine the result**...^^ The dateline will be the last chapter of LTS...X333 Once again, I decided to change my mind^^ This chapter is **voted** by my readers...XD Yes, Letters to Subaru will survive!

This chapter is dedicated to you!^x^** Current viewing stat:** **10,105!** Thanks a lot, you guys are awesome :)

**Chocolate and Vanilla:** Thanks a lot^^ you guys are adorable together... Yes I love chocolate a lot...XD your loves are appreciated!^x^

**Xlauraax and Senna Bluefire** have kindly suggested names for Subaru's sister^^ Thank you so much, I really loved the names you guys have chosen.

**BIGSHOUTSOUTS: Guest, JaexQueenie, SakuraPris, Mahou Ju, Pinkpiggy9456, Subalia, Guest(2), koko serenade, Guest(3), chocolate, vanilla, Tsanami SaberFairy, xlauraax and Ai-Yukino**

**Bold- Venues**

Italics- inner speech/thoughts

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Meet Sarah: Reiji's Nemesis**

"Check this out, rare photos of Subaru and Shu." Laito passed his phone around despite Subaru's protests.

Laito and Subaru were the ones with the least numbers of clothes on; it was a close fight between Shu and Laito just by a score of two.

"I told you so; daddy's a star player at billiard." Sarah answered proudly while twirling her long pony tail in-between her fingers.

"I like the first photo the best." Thalia added.

"Thalia, you're eating more than usual." Laito pointed while passing her the extra serving of steak.

"I do?"

"Nufuuu, are you still hungry?"

"Yes. I am. Subaru, pass me your plate."

Subaru did what he was told as he watched his mate scooping baked potatoes from his plate.

"Do not talk with your mouth full." Reiji stated as he went on telling her his personal etiquette.

"Ignore him, Thalia." Ayato came down dressed in his casual clothing, just by staring at his hair one; one can tell what he has done.

"Nufuuu, isn't this lovely…bitch~chan will be the first human who's willing to become a vampire to save her child. In a month's time, I'll be able to see my niece."

"Tch."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Sarah exclaimed pulling Shu along.

"Brat, why do you need Shu to tag along? Are you afraid of the dark?" Ayato smirked.

"Blehhhh, I don't feel like answering you."

"Subaru, shall we pay Krystal a visit?" Thalia pleaded, it's been awhile since these two are out on a date without Sarah tagging along.

"I would love to spend the rest of the day with you. "

"Ayato-kun, since your iron maiden's occupied. Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"My couch near the greeting area. It's only for a week."

"My love, are you alright?"

"Karl, I can feel it… the baby's kicking me." Christa caressed her tummy in circular motion.

"I'm expecting little Christa running around the household, breaking vases along her way."

"She won't."

"Yes, she'll."

"She won't."

"She'll."

"**KARLHEINZ!** I know my daughter well enough more than you ever do."

"I just love Christa in her mood swings."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you're."

"Am not."

"You're."

"Am not."

**-…Meanwhile with Sarah and Shu…-**

"Okay, daddy we'll go as planned." Sarah explained.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. This will be your point for the time being, look out for any unwanted characters like uncle Reiji and uncle Laito." with that Sarah went in Reiji's lab locking the door behind her.

"Great."

This has to be the **messiest** room Sarah ever seen in her life; apparatus filled with different colors of solution occupied the bench. Right behind her were cabinets full of potions with labels.

One of the breakers was still boiling, judging by the effervescence produced. As much as she disliked Reiji, she's in love with this place. Even his failed products found in the bin amused her.

It's such a waste that Reiji does not allow anyone to get near his lab. Sarah started her search from the cabinets nearest to her; stepping onto his notes in the process leaving footprints behind.

**"_Grrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh…."_**

"Which one was it again?" Sarah wondered as she scanned through the cabinet finding the potion labelled '**do not touch'** in the end, there were close to fifty potions with the label on.

"Someone, tell me where is the potion I want?" she let out a frustration scream, kicking crumpled paper balls nearby.

"Shu, why are you standing here?"

"I'm just giving Sarah her own privacy." Shu replied.

"Tch."

"This is bad." Sarah blurted while speeding up her search.

"_Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?  
_

From what she recalled, she remembered seeing Reiji holding on to a cyan liquid. The shape of the jar resembled one of Shu's necklaces. Sarah stood up from her seat eyeing one of the cabinets above her, never did she thought of finding it.

"I found it." without a second thought, Sarah climbed up his chair grabbing the potion at ease. Feeling proud of her achievement, she placed the jar carefully in her pocket before leaving.

"All done."

"Sarah, can I take a look at the potion?" Shu pointed.

"There."

"When one consumes it, it has the ability to reverse your age." Shu smirked.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yes." Sarah answered as she snatched the potion from Shu.

"Let Reiji have a taste of his own medicine for creating this potion."

"Don't worry daddy, he's the first one on my list. Next on my list will be uncle Ayato follow by uncle Laito."

"That's my girl."

"Christa's pregnant too?" Thalia jolted just before they spotted Krystal's shop around the corner.

"Erm…yes. She kind of announced it when you're not around. Laito congratulated me three times in a row. Kanato agreed to give away one of his teddy bears as a present from him."

"Awww…. you're having a sister."

"Babe, we should start our own family too."

"**THA-LIA!"**

"Krystal."

"I guess, she didn't hear it." Subaru sighed.

"Check this out, my latest designs for couples." Krystal showed them a list of designs she has ranging from prints to wordings. The one that caught Thalia's attention was a baby pink shirt with letter '**S**' bold in gold.

"That's one lovely shirt you've chosen, babe."

"Subaru, Shin and Thalia." Thalia smiled as she brushed her fingers across the fabric.

"Shin?"

"I'm going to name our son, Shin Sakamaki."

"Thalia, are you pregnant?" Subaru and Krystal shrieked in union.

"No, I'm not. Really, I'm not pregnant. I just love naming babies' way before they were born."

"Bummer…" Krystal muttered while passing the shirts to Thalia.

"For your mate, I designed a shredded version of yours...as requested."

"That's very sweet of you; I need a favour from you, my best friend's pregnant and she'll need your help with baby clothings."

"Anything for my best friend. I'll send you the pictures when the clothes are ready."

"Thank you! Hey, do you love sugar cubes too?" Thalia spoke bluntly.

"No. Don't you think they look adorable as decorations." she added showing jars of sugar cubes on her counter.

"Yuma…"

"What?"

"I think I just found your soul mate."

"You still remembered your promise?"

"Yes."

"Sadly, I'm more into designing than guys. Are you sure, you're not pregnant?" Krystal questioned. She did saw her eyes glowed the minute she entered.

"Ermm….I….don't know… Krystal, we got to go." She blurted while grabbing the shirts along pushing Subaru out.

"Alright, let's meet up soon."

Thalia knew if she were to stay any longer, the secret she's been hiding will be revealed. Subaru's giving her the look ever since Krystal started questioning her.

Chances of you getting pregnant during this season is high. It can't be helped when your mate is seducing you most of the time.

"I'm hungry."

"What? I thought we just had breakfast?" Subaru eyed her.

"Ayato eats a lot too. I'm craving for chocolate dipped ice cream with sprinkles."

"_Is she pregnant? Did she just glow?"_

* * *

**[1]- ***Spoilers* to Sequel: Mostly likely it will revolves around their kids, the same old story plots on how they will fall in love and so on...XD Ayato will make his special appearance as a father who tries so hard to strain Danielle's relationship with Shin. [**Credit: Sakurapris**]

**[2]- ** Assume that vampires have great fertility...^^ Yes, since Thalia's pregnant Be sure to expect dramas from Nanami...^^ *Spoilers* No, Subaru has no idea she's pregnant.

**[3]-** Krystal and Yuma, I'll get to that part soon...^^

**[4]- **I have my reasons for making Thalia pregnant, even though I did told some of my readers that Subalia won't be announcing this news till the second last chapter of this fic. Forgive me x.x

TIMELINE: 2 days to meeting Sarah's mom.

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

18/1/14


	24. Serenade

**A/N:** Fighting! your loves are appreciated, many thanks to those who reviewed...^^ Yes, special appearance by Sarah's mom before the actual chapter. Add this story to your favorite if you like it :3 In this chapter, you guys will see a different side of Ayato...^^ I can totally picture him in that way.

**Chocolate and Vanilla: **Awwww~ Thank you so much, love. I enjoyed reading all reviews left by my readers. Yes, Ayato as a father is kind of cute ^z^ Ayato will always be first in my heart. Ayayui fighting!

This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely readers out there, seriously... you guys are awesome. Majority of my readers voted for the sequel so keep your voting coming in :) I'll be waiting! **Just to let you know, Letters to Subaru is coming to an end soon...^z^ [ Look forward to both the sequel and epilogue]**

**BIGSHOUTSOUT: Subalia, Ai-Yukino, Guest(1), chocolate, vanilla, Anon, JaexQuennie, koko serenade, pinkpiggy9456, sakurapris, Dorkyhater, Guest(2), Mahou Ju, Guest(3), Tsanami SaberFairy and PurebloodPrincess09.**

**"..."- No response**

**Bold- Venues**

_Italics- inner speech/thoughts/flashback_

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Serenade**

Thalia missed her period three weeks straight after checking the calendar. At first, she can't be bothered as her periods are irregular. The word '**pregnancy**' never once came across her mind.

Like what most couple did during the mating season, their love for each other was greater than desires. Shin was the product of their love, Ever since Thalia found out that she's expecting Subaru's child; her perspective towards life has changed.

She felt the need to protect this child; the bond they shared is even greater than any bonds you can imagine. Shin never fails to cheer her up when she's feeling low; soon it became a habit of Thalia to communicate with him.

She has her reasons for not telling Subaru, partly because they just started dating and having a child was not their plans for next few years. It just happened; Thalia's head is like hamster running in its wheel right about now.

Nanami's dying love for Subaru, Sarah's playtime list, Yui's girls' sleepover night and the list just goes on. As much as she loves children, Thalia's not sure if Subaru's willing to sacrifice his time to look after his child; after all he's still living his bachelor's life.

"_I can't wait to meet you, shin." _

"_Popcorns, chocolates, marshmallows, cookies and lots more…" _

Shu was sleeping on his couch with Laito dozing off watching '**Diabolic Lover** '. The show goes on with the heroine running for her life, intrigued by the plot Thalia took a seat adjusting the volume loud enough to wake Laito up.

"What brings you here, Thalia?"

"If I were her, I'll choose the last son as my mate."

"Nufuuu, guess what she'll never choose that guy… when she's in love with the third son."

"Whatever…." Thalia answered while making her way towards the kitchen, in hopes to find some snacks.

Vampire babies are highly depending on their mothers to survive; Thalia has to make sure that she gets all food they'll need for the next three months. The cabinets were pretty much empty so does the fridge. The only items she saw were containers labeled breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"You must be joking with me."

Staring at the clock, it's kind of late for her to visit the nearest convenience store nevertheless Thalia's not giving up on the idea; asking a sleepy Subaru to tag along is a big no-no.

"_Shin, we're off to grab some bites."_

"Where are you going?" Laito commented.

"Convenience store."

"At this hour, seriously? "

"Why can't I? I'm a big eater. Besides, I get hungry easily and I'll feel tired if I don't eat."

"For someone your size, you shouldn't be eating this much. It's just bad for your health."

"That's because I'm preg…no…what I'm trying to say is, I'm craving for food right now."

"Nufuuu~ something smell fishy, increase in appetite and cravings… hmmm, unless you're pregnant?"

"No." Thalia defended herself hiding her blushing cheeks

"Turn around."

"What?"

"I say turn around."

"Am I your maid?"

"If you've nothing to hide, turning around shouldn't be a problem at all."

"Out of my way, Laito."

"You're not going anywhere else."

"Move aside."

"Persistent aren't you? There's nothing wrong being pregnant. I don't see a need for you to hide your baby bump."

"I'm not hiding anything from you nor Subaru."

"Oi, Ore-sama needs his beauty sleep." Ayato appeared, if looks could kill both of them would be dead by now.

"Ayato-kun, this lady here is pregnant and she refuses to acknowledge it."

"Nonsense. Subaru should be the one telling us not you. Who's in for a feast?"

"'l'll join. " Thalia answered.

"Great. I know a place where we can have takoyaki at this hour." Ayato winked right before they teleported.

"Nufuuu~ Thalia, you can run but you can't hide."

**-…Back with Sarah and Shu…- **

"Okay, I'm just going to add a few drops into the cookies I just brought." Sarah smirked.

"How long will the effect last?" Shu asked while checking the bottle for answers.

"I don't know. Maybe for a day or so…I'm excited in seeing my uncles in their younger days. I wonder how will they look like?"

"Reiji's pretty much a school boy while Ayato just loves wearing his suspender and Laito's a nerd in fashion."

"Whoa! Really? It's really hard to believe uncle Laito a nerd when he's the most fashionable one in household follow by uncle Ayato."

"See for yourself, if you think I'm lying to you."

"No, I trust you." Sarah blurted while disturbing the cookies into four small packs, ignoring Shu's phone vibration. The red one goes to Ayato and Laito while the yellow ones goes to Reiji and the lucky person who lay their hands on these cookies.

"Daddy, why won't you pick up the call?"

"Because I don't feel like."

"But it can be a call from your loved ones; this is what uncle Laito told me. There was once I caught him moaning in the bathroom while answering a call."

"Wow…I'm speechless."

"I'm going to pass these cookies to them personally. Don't follow me." Sarah warned before she left.

Shu took a seat on her bed while checking his phone for the very first time this week; he knew who the sender was. Even though they hardly met after Sarah's born, once in a while they do keep in touch via text messages.

**_Flashback_**

_A pathetic guy like him he's too lazy to reply or answer her call, Sarah was his daughter by blood and it has to be. since Sandra was the only girl he had affair with. Shu Sakamaki was commonly seen sleeping in the music room. If only he wasn't this lazy, Shu will have lots of suitors like his brothers._

.

"_**Love is blind." **_

_Despite his flaws, Sandra's mesmerized by his charismatic. Surprising enough, the both of them hardly bump into one another due to his laziness and her schedule. It all started on that night where Sandra left her items behind at the music room, tomorrow's the test and her results are highly dependent on her notes. _

_She has to retrieve it. Making her way towards the music room was the hardest decision ever made. Strangely enough, her notes were nowhere to be found. Feeling frustrated, Sandra let out a groan dropping her phone at the same._

"_It has to be here."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_I'm so dead."_

"_Looking for this?" Shu called while holding on to her notes._

"_My notes, give it back you jerk." _

"_Interesting, you're the first woman who bragged in without my permission." _

"_None of your business. Hand over my notes this instant."_

"_If you were to ask politely, I may change my mind." Shu eyed her while tearing her notes apart._

"_How dare yo-"with that Shu pulled her into a tight embrace caressing her head._

"_Let me go, you jerk."_

"_You're going to regret it."_

"_I won't."_

"_You'll."_

"_I won't. Which part of I won't ...you don't understand?" Sandra struggled._

"_I like you." He rested his chin on her shoulder._

"_Huh? Hey…I'm not going anywhere." _

"…_."_

"_Hey, are you deaf?"_

"…_."_

"_Don't tell me, you've fallen asleep?"_

_._

.

.

**_End of flashback_**

"_Shu, we need to talk."_

"_Drop by the household, if you can…"_

**-…Meanwhile with Ayato and Thalia…-**

"How long do you intend to hide your pregnancy from us? The baby bump is kind of obvious." Ayato pointed while waiting for her response.

"Thanks for the food, we're doing fine." Thalia replied while caressing her tummy.

"You're not answering my question."

"Ayato, I can tell that Nanami still has feelings for Subaru. I'm scared if news will to leak out our lives will be in danger, you do know what she's capable of. As a mother, I'll do anything to protect my child. I'm sorry; I just can't risk the chances of putting Shin in danger."

'Tch. I doubt she'll appear in your life any sooner with that hilarious hairstyle I gave her as a warning. But you shouldn't let her affect your life too much; she's just a nobody in life compared to us. Hey, you're a Sakamaki too so be proud of it."

"End your friendship with her, Thalia. Forget about her … we don't need friends like her in your life when all you need is love from us. Your so called bestie is a whore; I've seen her appearing in Laito's magazine quite a few times.

"Ayato…"

"That leech just loves sucking Subaru's blood. Fear not, I'll ensure your safety in campus."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I heard that the transformation was a success. Congratulation!"

"Tch. I'm the best remember? My venom has to be the best too. Eat more; my nephew's a big eater just like me."

"Yeah, I think so too. Don't you think it's pretty obvious that I'm craving for food more than usual? Laito's getting all suspicious..."

"Ignore him Thalia. Laito just loved to tease you."

"In less than four days times, you'll be able to meet Yui-chan in her vampire form."

"I still can't believe I'm already a father."

"You'll be a great father."

"Tch. Definitely, I was the one who looked after baby Sarah. All Subaru did was to teach her those big words in her books. I guess he really loved children."

"He does. I can tell by his actions, maybe I should let Subaru know that I'm pregnant?"

"You should, don't worry about that leech. We're all here for you. I'm not your mate so I can't be your side forever but Subaru's different. Share with him your fears and joys, trust me after hearing this news, Subaru won't let you leave his sight for more than a second."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let's head back; I can't wait to tell him..."

* * *

**[1]-** Your head is like hamster running in its wheel right about now. [ Re quoted from Gundam Seed.]

**[2]-** Trivia: Subalia's son name is inspired by my OTP from Amnesia: Shin x Heroine

**[3]- **Thalia's a month pregnant for now...^^ [Question raised by **DorkyHater**.]

**[4]- **This chapter is requested by **Senna Bluefire**.

**[5]- **DL characters watching** diabolic lovers** sounds nice isn't it? Third son of the household is Laito, Ayato's the fifth son...^^ I deliberately misspelled it...XD

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting.

MELLOW~CHAN (.^.^.)

19/1/14


	25. Children's Day

**A/N:** Many thanks guys! I'm going to push back Sandra's appearance by a chapter... Let's just focus on the Sakamaki's for the time being^^ You won't be seeing Yui any sooner. This chapter is requested by Senna Bluefire...^^ so I'm giving the credit to her. I just found out that Subaru meditates in his coffin and Laito has the same Seiyuu as Ace from heart no kuni no alice.

**Chocolate and Vanilla: **Agreed^^ You won't be seeing Yui any sooner, Shin's the less possessive version of Ayato...lol Thanks a lot! You both are adorable.

**Senna Bluefire: **You don't have to feel strange, love. Be proud of it this is your creation^^

**BIGSHOUTOUTS: Mahou Ju, Subalia, DorkyHater, Guest(1), KredCali86, pinkpiggy9456, sakurapris, Senna Bluefire, Guest(2), Tsanami SaberFairy, koko serenade, Ai-Yukino, xlauraax, chocolate, vanilla, MikitheSwifite and Guest(3)**

**"..."- No response **

**Bold- Venues **

_Italics- inner speech/thoughts/flashback_

***Click*- photo's been taken**

* * *

"**Letters to Subaru"**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Children's Day**

"Subaru, we need to talk." Thalia answered while staring at her mate meditating in his coffin.

"…"

"Subaru?"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you love me?"

"I do and you're seducing me with that outfit of yours." Subaru pointed while getting up.

"After meditation you're supposed to feel calm not horny."

"Babe, you're too hard to resist." He leaned into kiss her.

"Hold on a second, Subaru. We need to talk."

"Wait till I'm done ravishing you."

"I'm serious."

"What is it? Are you not feeling well?"

"This is it, I'm Preg-" Ayato's voice caught their attention before Thalia can finish her speech.

"Brat, show your face!"

"I'm innocent, uncle Ayato. You look adorable in this form." Sarah answered while giving him a hug.

"Can you be my playmate for once?"

"Tch…no."

"Nufuu, why am I wearing this shirt? Can someone tell me what's going on?" Laito appeared.

"I remembered eating the cookies beforehand." Ayato blurted while eyeing Sarah.

"Someone, help me."

"Look, Subaru." Thalia giggled as these two made their way down the stairs.

"What happened?" Subaru questioned, the whole house was pretty chaotic with furniture all over the place.

"Ask that lovely niece of yours."

"Sarah?"

"Don't look at me." Sarah replied while hiding behind Thalia.

"The potion." Reiji came in holding onto his book explaining the details to the best of his ability.

"Change us back this instant." Ayato demanded with Laito making his way towards the piano.

"I'm trying my best, besides the reserved potion will take about two days to complete. Basically you're stuck in this form for the next 48 hours." Reiji adjusted his glasses while grabbing the final ingredient for his potion.

"Uncle Reiji, can I pinch your cheeks?" Sarah awed.

"Don't you dare?"

"Just did."

It's pretty easy for Sarah to do it since they both shared the same height. Reiji was dumbfounded for a moment. Cued by Ayato, Shu grabbed him by collar.

"Let me go." Reiji retorted by kicking his legs, dropping his books in the process.

"Oh… isn't this my butler brother."

"Good-for-nothing. Fight someone your own size."

"This should teach you a lesson not to create such potion in near future."

"At least, I've got a passion unlike you lazy bum."

"Chibi." Christa entered the hall holding onto Subaru's clothing.

"I remembered that shirt." Thalia gasped.

"Shall I have the honor to rip off your tank top, Miss Thalia?"

"**SU-BA-RU!"**

"I'm just joking; your asset belongs to me." Subaru winked earning him a smack.

"Whoa! Uncle Laito I didn't knew you could play the piano. Why did you lied to me back then?" Sarah commented.

"I didn't. I said that I can't play as well as you."

"Let go of me." Reiji blurted while biting Shu's arm causing him to whine in pain releasing him at the same time.

"I'm safe."

"You're not going anywhere." Shu smirked getting ready to chase after his little brother.

"Don't you dare, good-for-nothing!"

"Try me. I'm gonna kick your ass so hard."

"Has any one seen Karl?" Christa called while searching for her husband.

"Over here, my love." A figure replied hiding behind the couch.

"Karl, you're a …"

"Child. Long story short... I'm sure you heard it." Karlheinz sneezed.

"Awwwww! Let's get you dress." Christa leaded the nude figure towards the bathroom leaving the brothers to quarrel over trivia matters.

"Subaru, there's something I need to tell you." Thalia muttered.

"Yes, babe?"

"I'm preg-nant."

"Huh? I thought, we use all appropriate protections?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know that things will turn out this way. Maybe you dislike children after all."

"What are you saying? This little one is the product of our love, we shared the same blood. I'm equally as excited as you to meet him." Subaru hugged her waist whispering these words which Thalia's been dying to hear ever since their reunion.

"I wanted to announce it earlier but I was afraid that if news were to leak out our lives will be in danger. Subaru, I'm scared. What if Nanami tries to break us apart?"

"I won't allow it to happen, Thalia. I'll protect you and our kid at all cost. He's the heir to the Sakamaki's bloodline. Karlheinz's grandson, she just messed with the wrong household." Subaru said while clutching his knuckles.

"Rest assured that I'll be your side twenty-four seven. Till Shin's arrival you'll have to update me your whereabouts every half an hour when I'm not around due to our schedules. Damned, I should've opted for class transfer."

"It's fine, Subaru. I heard from Krystal that she's transferring to my class, we're going to be fine." Thalia turned towards her right piercing her fangs through Subaru's skin sucking his blood, It can't be helped she needed it so badly to keep her energize throughout the day.

In return, Subaru pulled her into a tight embrace allowing Thalia to have full access on his neck, the soft sounds she produced was pleasing to his ears. These two figures are getting a lot of attention, Laito was wolf-whistling with Ayato smirking leaving Sarah to stick her tongue out in disgust.

"Subaru, Thalia… bring all your activities to your room too." Reiji spoke while dodging Shu's attacks.

"My sons." Karlheinz voiced adjusting Subaru's clothings.

"Grandpa, you're the unlucky one who eat those cookies." Sarah blurted.

"What's done is done. For the next two days, I expect the rest of you to clean up the mess you left behind and Shu as the current headmaster do something about it. Don't wait for your brothers to give you the signal because the day will never arrive."

"Reiji, is there any methods to speed up the process?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Tch. Just when I was planning to have sex tonight." Karl cursed under his breath.

"Karl." Christa blushed from his comment.

"_Like father, like son."_

"Tougo, you look alike to Subaru." Thalia stated while tugging his mate's shirt.

"Yeah, he does…"

"My beloved daughter, I'm his father for a reason." Tougo snickered.

"If only your hair was much longer... Subaru and I'll have difficulties recognizing the both of you." Furiko added while suggesting a photo taking session.

"We'll do it this way; Tougo will represent Subaru as the last son with Shu as the eldest. Arrange yourself." She smiled getting ready her phone.

Since the couch was pretty small to fit the six of them, Reiji has the honor to sit on Shu's lap in which Sarah's showed her jealousy by giving school boy the '**look**'. Ayato and Kanato swapped their seats with Laito in the middle.

"On the count of three, say DL."

"3."

"DL."

***Click***

"Fun shot." Ayato requested, giving his hair one final touch.

"Sure. Sarah why don't you join them?"

"Alright." Sarah in return took this opportunity to get her revenge by pushing Reiji towards Laito's side.

"Uncle Reiji, this seat belongs to me!"

"What must you think that I love sitting on that good-for-nothing's lap?"

"Take this." Sarah gave him a push which resulted in Reiji landing on Ayato's lap giving Laito the perfect opportunity to smack his butt.

***Click***

"They look adorable." Thalia giggled while showing Subaru the pictures.

***Doorbell Rang***

"I go get it." Sarah volunteered since they rest were busy checking out their pictures, with Reiji sitting at one corner mumbling curses at Laito.

"Hi, I'm looking for Shu."

"Who are you?"

* * *

**CLIIFHANGER FOR LIFE!**

**[1]- **Sandra's here for good^^

**[2]- **Reiji's cute right? I can picture him in this manner...X3

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting...^^

MELLOW~CHAN (.^X^.)

21/1/14


End file.
